Alguien por Quien Morir
by alejandrablack15
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Nessie se reencuentra con el policía buenorro que la dejó sin explicaciones. ¿Qué pasará cuando se vea envuelta en un asesinato? ¿Y si intentan matarla? Amor, Humor y Lemmons. Adaptación de Linda Howard
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso que la trama es absolutamente de LINDA HOWARD y los personajes de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Hola, quiero decir a mis futuras lectoras que a partir de aquí intentaré subir un capítulo o dos por viernes de esta adaptación. Mantengo los apellidos originales para entender los futuros juegos de palabras. No están todos los personajes de Twilight y aunque se mencionen pueden no tener a su pareja y aparecer como personajes secundarios solamente.**

**También aviso de que merece la pena leerlo, es divertido y una historia preciosa.**

**Alex.**

* * *

Capítulo Uno

La mayoría de la gente no toma en serio a las animadoras. Si sólo supieran… La chica representativa de los Estados Unidos, esa soy yo. Si miras las fotografías de mis anuarios de la escuela secundaria, verás a una chica con el cabello rubio y largo, bronceada, y una sonrisa abierta, ancha, que hace alarde de sus dientes blancos y perfectos, gentileza de miles de dólares gastados en aparatos y aclarados de fluor. Los dientes, claro, no el pelo y el bronceado. Tenía la confianza fácil de la princesa adolescente americana de la clase media superior; nada malo podía pasarme.

Después de todo, era una animadora.

Lo admito. En realidad estoy orgullosa de ello. Muchas personas piensan que las animadoras son estúpidas y presumidas, pero esas son únicamente las personas que nunca han sido animadoras. Les perdono su ignorancia. Ser animadora es un trabajo arduo, una mezcla exigente de habilidad y fuerza, y es peligroso. Frecuentemente resultamos heridas, algunas veces incluso muertas, haciendo piruetas. Normalmente son las chicas las que resultan lastimadas: los chicos son los lanzadores; las chicas son las tosses o lanzadas. Técnicamente nuestro nombre es "aviadoras" lo que es realmente tonto porque, por supuesto, no podemos volar. Somos lanzadas. Las tossees son las que se caen de cabeza y se tuercen el cuello.

Bueno, yo nunca me rompí el cuello, pero me rompí el brazo izquierdo y la clavícula, y me disloqué la rodilla derecha una vez. Más vale no hablar de los esguinces y magulladuras. Pero tengo un gran recompensa: piernas firmes, y todavía puedo hacer un giro hacia atrás y volteretas. Además, fui a la universidad con una beca de animadora. Este es un país justo, ¿verdad?

Bueno, antes de continuar, mi nombre es Nessie Mallory. Sí, lo sé: Es un nombre frívolo. Va con lo de animadora y el cabello rubio. No lo puedo remediar; es el nombre que me pusieron mis padres. El nombre de mi padre es Edward.

No creo que hubiera sido la Reina del Instituto si me hubiera llamado Renesmee Mallory como pensaban al principio. Así que estoy bastante contenta con Vanessa Elizabeth, gracias. Quiero decir, la gente del espectáculo llama a sus hijos cosas como Homer, por el amor de Dios. Cuando esos niños crezcan y maten a sus padres, pienso que debería ser homicidio justificado.

Lo que trae a colación el asesinato que vi.

En realidad no, pero por lo menos es un poco lógico. La conexión, quiero decir.

Además las cosas malas también les ocurren a las princesas animadoras representativas de los Estados Unidos. Me casé, ¿no?

También eso tiene conexión con el asesinato. Me casé con Jason Carson cuando salimos de la universidad, así que durante cuatro años mi nombre fue Blair Carson.

Debería haber tenido mejor criterio que casarme con alguien con un nombre que rimaba con el apellido, pero algunas cosas sólo se aprenden con la experiencia. Jason era bueno en la política: concejo estudiantil, haciendo campaña para su padre –el congresista estatal-, su tío -el alcalde-, blah, blah. Jason era tan guapo que literalmente podía hacer tartamudear a las chicas. Y él lo sabía, una lástima. Tenía un espeso cabello besado por sol (que es una definición poética para el color rubio), facciones cinceladas, ojos azul oscuro, y un cuerpo con una forma excelente. Pensad en John Kennedy, Jr. El cuerpo, quiero decir.

Así pues fuimos una pareja de póster de cabello rubio y dientes blancos. Y mi cuerpo estaba muy bien, también, sí, lo digo yo misma. ¿Qué otra cosa podíamos hacer más que casarnos?

Cuatro años más tarde, estábamos solteros, para nuestro gran alivio mutuo.

Después de todo, no teníamos nada en común excepto nuestro aspecto físico, y realmente no creo que esa sea una buena base para el matrimonio, ¿verdad? Jason quería tener un bebé mientras hacía campaña para convertirse en el congresista más joven del Estado Federal, así nos pareceríamos a la pareja representativa de los Estados Unidos, lo que realmente, si queréis saberlo, me molestó como un infierno fue él se había negado a tener un niño antes y ahora de repente quería, ¿porque era una buena publicidad para la campaña? Le dije que me besara el culo. No es que él no me lo hubiera besado antes, pero el contexto era diferente, ¿entendéis?

Tuve un éxito de mil diablos en el acuerdo de divorcio. Tal vez me debería remorder la conciencia; o sea, no es exactamente una actitud muy feminista. Nada como mantenerte por ti misma, hacer uso de tu inteligencia, esa clase de cosas. Y en realidad yo creo en todo esto; sólo quería hacer sufrir a Jason. Quería castigarle.

¿Por qué? Porque le atrapé besándose con mi hermana menor, Carly, el día de año nuevo mientras el resto de la familia se había retirado agotada por todo el follón. Carly tenía diecisiete años por esa época.

Bien, estar furiosa no disminuye mi capacidad de reacción. Cuando los vi en el comedor, salí de puntillas y encontré una de las cámaras desechables que habíamos estado usando ese día, ya que Jason quería fotografiar escenas de la familia celebrando un día de fiesta, pegándose un atracón alrededor de una mesa cargada de toda clase de golosinas de las que atascan las arterias, y mirando el fútbol, para su álbum de campaña política. A él le gustaba tener fotografías de mis reuniones familiares porque mi familia estaba mejor considerada que la suya. Jason usaba cualquier cosa que pudiera poner en una campaña.

De todos modos, hice una muy buena fotografía de Jason y Carly, con flash y todo, así que él sabía que lo tenía bien cogido. ¿Qué podía hacer él, perseguirme y enfrentarse a mí delante de mi padre, y forcejear por la cámara para quitármela? Ni en sueños. En primer lugar, tendría que dar una explicación, y él sabía que no podía contar conmigo para que apoyase su historia. Para otro lado, mi padre le habría pateado el culo por atreverse a dañar un pelo de la cabeza de su tocaya. ¿He mencionado que soy la niña de papá?

Así es que pedí el divorcio, y Jason me dio todo lo que pedí, con una condición:

Que le diera la foto y el negativo de él y Carly. ¿Pues bien, claro, por qué no? No es como si no tuviera más que una copia.

Tal vez Jason pensaba que era demasiado estúpida para hacer eso. Nunca conviene menospreciar qué tan sucio jugará la competencia. Por esa razón, no creo realmente que Jason vaya muy lejos en política.

A mamá sí que le dije que Carly había dejado que Jason la besara. Seguro que no pensabais que dejaría que esa pequeña hipócrita desvergonzada saliera indemne. ¿O sí? No es que no quiera a Carly, pero ella es la pequeña de la familia, y cree que puede conseguir cualquier cosa que quiera. De vez en cuando se le tiene que dar alguna lección. He notado que su nombre rima también: Carly Mallory. Es realmente Carla, pero nunca la hemos llamado así, de modo que no cuenta. No sé lo que pasa con los nombres que riman, pero suelen darme disgustos. La diferencia es que perdoné a Carly, porque ella es de mi sangre. Nada conseguirá que perdone a Jason.

Así es que mamá se ocupó de Carly, que se disculpó llorando y prometió ser una buena chica o al menos mostrar mejor gusto, y mi hermana intermedia, Emily, que estaba en la facultad de derecho, se ocupó de las negociaciones con Jason. El nombre "Emily" es supuestamente la forma galesa de "Jane", pero para mí, el nombre realmente significa "Tiburón con hoyuelos devorador de carne humana". Esa es Emily. Con las mujeres Mallory en acción, el divorcio fue aprobado en un tiempo récord sin que papá pudiera entender porque estábamos todas enojadas con Jason. No es que a él le importase; si nosotras estábamos disgustadas, entonces él también estaba disgustado, apoyándonos. ¿No es dulce?

Lo que conseguí de Jason en el acuerdo de divorcio fue una muy bonita cantidad de dinero, racias. También me quedé con el Mercedes rojo descapotable, claro está, pero el dinero fue lo más importante por lo que hice con él. Compré un gimnasio. Un gimnasio. Después de todo, uno quiere estar fuerte, y lo sé todo acerca de permanecer en forma. Emily sugirió llamarlo "El Bonito Trasero de Nessie" pero pensé que eso limitaría la clientela y tal vez podría dar la impresión que también se hacía la liposucción. Mamá sugirió "Great Bods"1y a todos nos gustó, así que ese fue el nuevo nombre del antiguo Gimnasio de Halloran.

Me gasté un buen pico en reformarlo y restaurarlo, pero cuando estuvo acabado, el sitio prácticamente gritaba "clase alta". Los espejos eran brillantes; el equipo era el mejor del mercado; los baños, vestuarios, y duchas se volvieron a hacer totalmente; se añadieron dos saunas y una piscina para ejercicios, más un cuarto privado para los masajes. Un cliente de Great Bods podía elegir entre yoga, aeróbic, Tae Bo, o boxeo.

Si el yoga no te tranquilizaba entonces podías ir a dar patadas sin tener que salir del edificio. También insistí que todo mi personal tuviera el curso de CPR2, porque uno nunca sabe cuándo un ejecutivo bajo de forma, con el colesterol alto, abusará de las máquinas de pesas en un esfuerzo por recuperar su cuerpo adolescente de la noche a la mañana y así poder impresionar a su nueva secretaria y, ¿qué conseguirá?: un ataque al corazón gratis. Además, era impresionante ver el anuncio.

Todo el dinero y el adiestramiento de CPR valieron la pena. Al mes de abrir nuestras puertas, Great Bods iba viento en popa. Hice admisiones por meses o por años con un descuento, si era para todo un año, por supuesto, lo cual fue inteligente porque eso engancha y la mayoría de la gente usa más las instalaciones porque no quieren desaprovechar su dinero. Los coches en el aparcamiento dan la impresión de éxito y, bien, ya sabes lo que dicen acerca de la impresión. De cualquier manera, el éxito cría como conejos. Estaba emocionada con mis calentadores de piernas y que sepáis que si alguien piensa que no caen bien y que hacen las piernas gordas está muy equivocado. Los tacones altos están los primeros en mi lista, pero los calienta-piernas están en segundo lugar. Uso los dos. No a la vez, por supuesto.

Great Bods está abierto desde la seis de la mañana hasta las nueve de la noche, algo necesario para que cualquiera pueda incluir en su agenda una visita al gimnasio. Al principio las clases de yoga no tenían éxito, sólo se inscribieron unas cuantas mujeres, así que contraté a algunos jugadores de fútbol americano de la universidad, bien parecidos, para que asistieran a las clases de yoga durante una semana. En el levantamiento de pesas y Tae Bo había aglomeración de machotes. Estaba lleno hasta arriba. Y enseguida se preguntaron que hacían mis jóvenes y apuestos muchachos para estar en tan buena forma y además vieron como las mujeres se precipitaban para coincidir en la misma clase que los atractivos universitarios. Cuando la semana acabó, la matrícula del yoga se había cuadriplicado. Una vez que la multitud de machotes descubrió lo duro que era el yoga y sus beneficios, la mayoría de ellos se quedó... y también las mujeres.

¿He mencionado que fui a algunas clases de psicología en la universidad?

Así que aquí estoy, varios años después: con treinta años y dueña de un próspero negocio que me tiene ocupada pero que también me da unas hermosas ganancias.

Cambié el coche descapotable rojo por uno blanco, porque quería suavizar mi imagen.

No es inteligente que una mujer soltera que vive sola atraiga demasiado la atención.

Además, quería un coche nuevo.

Adoro ese olor. Sí, ya sé que pude haberme comprado un Ford o algo por el estilo, pero el bobo de Jason a quien paseé por la ciudad en el Mercedes descapotable, se quejó de que no podía conducirlo en aquel momento porque sería malo para su campaña.

Se morirá envidiándome ese Mercedes. Espero.

De todos modos, no aparcaba el descapotable en el aparcamiento público de delante, porque no quería que le dieran un golpe al coche y lo estropearan. Acondicioné un aparcamiento privado detrás del gimnasio para mi personal, con una conveniente entrada privada; mi plaza de aparcamiento reservada –que era bastante grande, por lo que ningún coche se podía acercar demasiado- estaba justo delante de la puerta. Ser el propietario tiene sus ventajas. Sin embargo, como soy un propietario muy considerado, también instalé un toldo metálico desde la puerta trasera del gimnasio hasta el aparcamiento, así que podíamos aparcar debajo y estábamos protegidos yendo y viniendo de nuestros coches. Cuando llovía, todos me estaban muy agradecidos.

Soy el jefe, pero no soy partidaria de tratar despóticamente a mis empleados.

Excepto por la plaza de aparcamiento, no reclamé ningún privilegio especial. Bien, supongo que firmar sus cheques con el salario me daba una ventaja enorme, yo era la que manejaba todo el dinero y tomaba las decisiones finales, pero me preocupé por ellos. Teníamos un bonito seguro médico que incluía atención dental, les pagaba un sueldo decente –además de darles libertad para dar clases particulares en sus días más flojos para conseguir dinero extra- y les daba bastantes vacaciones. Por esa razón no tenía mucho movimiento de personal. Algunos cambios son inevitables, porque las vidas cambian y las personas se trasladan, cosas así, pero rara vez un empleado mío dejaba mi gimnasio para otro trabajo en el mismo campo. La continuidad del personal es buena para la empresa. A los clientes les gusta sentir que conocen a sus entrenadores y profesores.

La hora de cerrar era a las nueve de la noche y generalmente era yo la que me quedaba para hacerlo, así mi personal podía regresar a casa con sus familias, o hacer vida social u lo que sea. No os toméis eso como un signo de que no tengo vida social.

Vale, puede que ahora no salga tanto como hacía después de mi divorcio, pero Great Bods es importante para mí, así que cuido del negocio. Y soy creativa con mis citas; empezamos con un almuerzo dentro del horario laboral, lo que es muy oportuno si el tipo resulta que no es tan genial como había esperado, porque el almuerzo tiene sus límites. Tú te encuentras, tú comes, tú te vas. De ese modo si la cita no ha resultado, no tengo que esquivarlo o encontrar pobres excusas para no invitarlo a entrar. El almuerzo es un buen concepto, muy inteligente para las citas. Si me gusta, entonces se abren otras opciones, como una cita real fuera del horario de trabajo o el domingo, cuando Great Bods está cerrado.

De todos modos, en la noche en cuestión –¿he mencionado que presencié un asesinato?-, cerré con llave como de costumbre. Salí un poco tarde porque había estado trabajando en mis habilidades gimnásticas. Una nunca sabe cuando necesitará hacer una pirueta. Había sudado bastante así que me di una ducha y me lavé el pelo antes de coger mis cosas e ir hacia la puerta de los empleados. Apagué las luces, abrí la puerta, salí y me puse a caminar bajo el toldo.

Oh, un momento, me estoy adelantando. No he explicado nada sobre Jane.

Jane Goodwin "llámame Janie" era una espina clavada en mi trasero. Se inscribió a Great Bods hace aproximadamente un año e inmediatamente empezó a volverme loca, aunque tardé un par de meses en notarlo. Jane tenía una de esas voces con una modulación que hacía que los hombres se derritieran. Me hacía querer estrangularla. ¿Qué hay en ese tono de arrullo falso estilo Marilyn Monroe que parece gustarle tanto a los hombres? Bueno, a algunos hombres. Nicole también destilaba falsa dulzura cuando hablaba; me admiraba que todos lo que estaban a su alrededor no quedaran pegados a las paredes con el azúcar que rezumaba. Al menos no se enrollaba el pelo en un dedo.

Pero eso es porque yo no lo hago, a no ser que quiera gastar alguna broma a alguien, claro. Generalmente soy más profesional.

¿Entendéis? Jane era una imitadora y yo la gata que ella imitaba.

Primero fue el pelo. Su color natural era rubio oscuro, pero después de dos semanas de entrar en Great Bods lo tenía rubio dorado con vetas pálidas. Como el mío.

No me di cuenta enseguida porque su pelo no era tan largo como el mío. Fue más adelante cuando todos los pequeños detalles encajaron y me di cuenta de que su pelo era del mismo color que el mío. Luego empezó a recogerse el pelo en una cola de caballo para mantenerlo apartado de la cara cuando hacía gimnasia. ¿Adivináis quien se lo recogía así para que no le molestara?

No me maquillo mucho en el trabajo porque es una pérdida de tiempo. Si una chica suda lo suficiente, el maquillaje desaparece. Además tengo una buena piel y unas bonitas cejas y pestañas oscuras, así que no me importa llevar la cara lavada. Sin embargo tengo un cariño especial a una loción que hace que mi piel brille sutilmente.

Jane me preguntó que clase de loción usaba y yo, como una idiota, se lo dije. Al día siguiente la piel de Jane tenía brillo.

Su ropa de gimnasia empezó a parecerse a la mía: mallas y calienta-piernas mientras estoy en el gimnasio, con pantalones de yoga cuando voy de sala en sala supervisando las clases. Nicole empezó a ponerse leotardos y calienta-piernas, echándose encima pantalones de yoga. Creo que no se ponía sujetadores.

Desafortunadamente, era una de esas mujeres que deberían. A mis clientes masculinos (adoro como suena esto) parecía gustarles el espectáculo, pero a mí, todo aquello moviéndose y bamboleándose me daba vértigo, así que si tenía que dirigirle la palabra me concentraba en mantener el contacto visual.

Después se compró un descapotable blanco.

No era un Mercedes, era un Mustang, pero seguía siendo blanco y era un descapotable. ¿No era obvio lo que hacía?

Tal vez debería haberme sentido halagada, pero no lo estaba. No creo que yo le gustara a Jane y me imitara por ello. Creo que odiaba mi éxito. Ella exageraba la falsa dulzura cuando me hablaba, ¿sabéis? Así era Jane hablando: "Oh, cariño, esos pendientes son preciosos", y lo que quería decir realmente era: "Me gustaría arrancártelos de las orejas y que te desangraras, perra". Otro cliente –una mujer, por supuesto- me comentó una vez, después de observar a Jane con algunas partes de su cuerpo rebotando: "A esa mujer le gustaría cortarte la garganta, rociarte de gasolina, prenderte fuego y dejarte tirada en la cuneta. Después volvería para bailar sobre tus cenizas cuando el fuego se hubiera apagado".

¿Lo veis? No me lo invento.

Cómo el gimnasio estaba abierto al público tenía que admitir a cualquiera que quisiera inscribirse, lo que generalmente estaba bien, aunque quizá debería haber hecho que algunas de las clientas se sometieran primero a electrólisis, pero había una condición en el contrato de admisión -que todos los clientes firmaban al inscribirse- que decía que si tres clientes se quejaban del comportamiento de otro socio, éste no sería readmitido cuando expirará su inscripción. Siendo la profesional que soy, no habría echado a la tonta de Nicole sólo porque me hacía pasar un infierno. Eso me fastidiaba, el tener que comportarme como una profesional, pero me las arreglé. Sin embargo siendo Nicole como era, normalmente molestaba, insultaba, y generalmente hartaba a cualquier mujer con la que se cruzaba.

Desordenaba el vestuario y dejaba que las otras lo ordenaran. Hacía comentarios despectivos de otras mujeres que no estaban en buena forma y acaparaba las máquinas aunque se suponía que había un límite de media hora por sesión individual.

Las quejas eran sobre todo en plan conversación, pero algunas mujeres se acercaron a mí con fuego en los ojos e insistieron en presentar una queja formal.

Gracias, Jesús.

El número de quejas en el expediente de Jane eran mucho más que tres cuando su inscripción caducó, así que pude decirle –amablemente, por supuesto- que su admisión no podía ser renovada y que limpiara su casillero.

El chillido que pegó probablemente asustó a las vacas que estaban pastando en el siguiente condado. Me llamó perra, puta, mujerzuela y eso fue solo como calentamiento. La ruidosa invectiva se hizo más fuerte y más fuerte, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en Great Bods y creo que me hubiera dado un porrazo si no hubiera sabido que yo estaba en mejor condición física que ella y que le devolvería el golpe aún más fuerte. Se conformó con barrer el mostrador con la mano –un par de plantas con sus macetas, impresos de admisión, un par de bolígrafos- y tirarlo todo al suelo, luego salió airadamente con la última observación de que su abogado se pondría en contacto conmigo.

Muy bien. Lo que sea. Enfrentaría a mi abogado contra el suyo cuando quisiera.

Emily era joven, pero era letal y no le importaba pelear sucio. Eso lo aprendimos de nuestra madre.

Las mujeres que se habían reunido para presenciar el berrinche de Nicole empezaron a aplaudir cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Los hombres simplemente parecían perplejos. Estaba enfadada porque Jane no había limpiado su armario, eso quería decir que tendría que dejarla entrar para que recuperara sus cosas. Decidí preguntar a Siana si podía insistir en que Jane quedara a una hora para vaciar su casillero y así poder tener a un polizonte presente como testigo cuando sacara sus cosas y evitar otra rabieta.

El resto del día lo pasé en la gloria. Estaba libre de Jane. No me importó limpiar todo el destrozo que había hecho porque ella se había ido, se había ido, se había ido.

Bueno, esa es la historia con Jane.

Ahora volvemos a la salida de aquella noche por la puerta de atrás, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

La farola de la esquina iluminaba el aparcamiento, pero las sombras eran profundas. Caía una firme llovizna que me hizo mascullar una palabrota porque la nieve medio derretida de la calle ensuciaría mi coche, y encima la noche se llenaba de niebla.

La lluvia y la niebla no son una buena combinación. Gracias al cielo que no tengo el pelo rizado, así que nunca tengo que preocuparme por mis rizos en circunstancias como éstas.

Si alguna vez tienes que ser testigo ocular de un acontecimiento de interés periodístico, es normal que por lo menos quieras estar lo mejor posible.

Había cerrado la puerta y dado media vuelta antes de advertir un automóvil en la esquina trasera del aparcamiento. Era un Mustang blanco. Jane me estaba esperando. Maldición.

Instantáneamente alerta y algo alarmada, después de todo ella se había puesto violenta antes, di un paso atrás de manera que la pared quedaba a mi espalda y así no me podría atrapar por detrás. Miré en ambas direcciones, esperando que se abalanzará sobre mí desde las sombras, pero no ocurrió nada y miré otra vez al Mustang, preguntándome si ella estaba sentada dentro esperando que saliera. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Seguirme? ¿Tratar de echarme de la carretera? ¿Dispararme? No se me ocurría nada más.

La lluvia y la niebla no dejaban ver si había alguien dentro del Mustang, pero entonces vi una figura parada detrás del coche y vi el pelo rubio. Metí la mano en mi bolso para sacar el móvil y lo encendí. Si daba un paso hacia mí, llamaría al 091.

Entonces la figura situada detrás del Mustang vaciló y se movió y una sombra más grande y más oscura se separó de Jane. Un hombre. Oh, diablos, había traído a alguien para que me diera una paliza.

Marqué el 0, después el 9.

Un fuerte crujido me hizo dar un bote bastante alto, mi primera impresión fue que un relámpago había caído cerca. Pero no había habido un destello cegador, ni tembló el suelo. Entonces me di cuenta de que el ruido probablemente era un tiro y que yo debía ser el blanco, y chillé llena de pánico dejándome caer detrás del coche.

En realidad, estaba tratando de gritar, pero todo lo que salía era ese ruidito que hace Minnie Mouse y que me habría hecho avergonzar si no estuviera medio muerta del susto. Nicole no había traído a un musculitos, había traído a un asesino a sueldo.

Había dejado caer mi móvil y en la oscuridad no lo podía ver. No ayudaba el que estuviera mirando por todas parte y por tanto no pude tomarme tiempo para buscar el teléfono. Empecé a barrer el suelo con la mano, tratando de localizarlo. Oh, mierda, ¿y si el asesino venía hacia mí para comprobar que me había dado? Quiero decir que me había caído al suelo así que era razonable pensar que me hubiera acertado. ¿Debería ponerme en posición horizontal y hacerme el muerto? ¿Gatear bajo el automóvil?

¿Tratar de llegar al edificio y encerrarme dentro?

Oí como un motor de coche se ponía en marcha y miré hacia arriba justo cuando un sedán oscuro de cuatro puertas enfiló hacia arriba por la angosta calle de al lado y lo perdí de vista. Lo oí disminuir la velocidad y detenerse en la intersección con la calle de cuatro carriles, Parker, la de enfrente, y meterse en el escaso tráfico. No podría decir por dónde giró después.

¿Era el asesino? Si alguien más hubiera estado en el aparcamiento, lo más seguro es que él o ella hubiera oído el disparo y por lo tanto no se iría tranquilamente con el coche. El único conductor tranquilo sería el tirador, ¿no? Cualquier otro hubiera salido disparado de allí, justo lo que yo estaba desesperada por hacer.

Típico de Jane, contratar a un asesino chapucero. Ni siquiera había comprobado si estaba muerta. ¿Pero si el asesino se había ido, dónde estaba Jane? Esperé y escuché, pero no hubo ningún ruido de pasos ni el sonido del Mustang yéndose.

Me acosté sobre mi estómago y miré a escondidas entre las llantas delanteras. El Mustang blanco todavía estaba aparcado, pero no había ninguna señal de Jane. Ni había ningún transeúnte apresurándose para investigar el tiro o ver si había alguien herido. Great Bods estaba situado en una buena zona, cerca de restaurantes y pequeñas tiendas, pero sin ninguna casa –y las tiendas y los restaurantes atendían principalmente a los negocios circundantes- así que todos los restaurantes cerraban a las seis y las tiendas un poco más tarde. Si cualquiera que salía más tarde de Great Bods quería un emparedado, tenía que ir cinco calles más allá. Hasta ahora no me había percatado lo aislado que estaba el aparcamiento privado a la hora de cerrar.

Nadie más había oído el ruido del disparo. Estaba sola.

Tenía dos posibilidades. Las llaves del coche estaban en mi bolsillo. Tenía dos llaveros porque el número de llaves que necesitaba para el gimnasio hacía que el llavero fuera demasiado voluminoso para llevarlo encima mientras hacía los recados o iba de compras. Podía coger las llaves del coche sin problema, abrir el automóvil y entrar antes de que Jane pudiera acercarse a mí, a no ser que ella estuviera parada al otro lado de mi coche, cosa que no creía, aunque todo era posible. Pero un coche, especialmente un coche descapotable no era suficiente para mantener a raya a una imitación de psicópata. ¿Y si ella llevaba una pistola?

Un top no parará una bala.

Mi otra posibilidad era sacar el llavero grande del gimnasio de mi bolso, encontrar la llave de la puerta, abrir la puerta y meterme dentro. Eso llevaría más tiempo, pero estaría más segura detrás de una puerta cerrada.

Vale, supongo que había otra posibilidad que era buscar a Jane y tratar de derribarla, y lo podría haber hecho si hubiera sabido con toda seguridad que no tenía una pistola. Pero no lo sabía, así que no iba a jugar a los héroes. Puede que sea rubia, pero no soy estúpida.

Además con una pelea se me romperían por lo menos dos uñas. Ni hablar.

Así que busqué a tientas en mi bolso hasta que encontré las llaves. El llavero tenía un chisme en el centro que hacía que las llaves se deslizaran por allí, así que siempre las tenía ordenadas. La llave de la puerta era la primera a la izquierda del chisme ese. La aislé y luego, agachada, empecé a ir hacia atrás caminando como un pato hacia la puerta. El movimiento se ve realmente horrible pero es un gran ejercicio para los muslos y el trasero.

Nadie me atacó. No se oía nada excepto el ruido distante del escaso tráfico de Parker y eso era aún más espeluznante que si hubiera saltado, gritando sobre el techo de mi automóvil o sobre mí. No es que creyera que Jane pudiera dar esa clase de saltos, a no ser que sus habilidades gimnásticas fueran bastante mejores de lo que parecía, y no lo creo, ya que de ser así hubiera presumido de ello. Ni siquiera sabía hacer una voltereta, y si hubiera dado un giro hacia atrás, el peso de sus tetas le habría golpeado la cara.

Dios, ojalá hubiera probado alguna vez uno de esos giros.

Mis manos temblaban un poco –vale, algo más que un poco- pero me las arreglé para abrir la puerta al primer intento. Prácticamente pasé por la abertura como un relámpago, y sinceramente, me hubiera gustado darme tiempo para abrir un poco más la puerta, porque me magullé el brazo derecho con la jamba de la puerta. Pero ya estaba dentro y cerré dando un portazo y puse el cerrojo, luego me alejé gateando, no fuera que se le ocurriera disparar a través de la puerta.

Siempre dejo un par de luces encendidas por la noche, pero dan a la parte de delante. El interruptor para las del pasillo de atrás estaba justo al lado de la puerta, por supuesto, y de ninguna manera me volvería a acercar a ella. Como no podía ver por dónde iba, continué gateando a lo largo del pasillo, noté que pasaba por el baño del personal femenino –el baño de caballeros estaba en el otro lado del pasillo- luego pasé frente al cuarto de descanso y finalmente llegué a la tercera puerta, la de mi oficina.

Me sentí como un corredor de base deslizándose hacia su casa. ¡Salvada!

Ahora que había paredes y una puerta cerrada entre la perra psicópata y yo, me puse de pie y encendí las luces del techo, luego cogí el teléfono y rabiosa marqué el 091. Si ella pensaba que no la iba a denunciar por esto, había subestimado lo enfadada que estaba.

* * *

1 Cuerpos magníficos

2 CPR: CardioPulmonary Resuscitation. En castellano sería RCP: Resucitación CardioPulmonar.

* * *

**Bueno, mándame una review, dime si te gusta o no y la semana que viene nos leemos!**

**Alex.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso que la trama es absolutamente de LINDA HOWARD y los personajes de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Hola, quiero decir a mis futuras lectoras que a partir de aquí intentaré subir un capítulo o dos por viernes de esta adaptación. Mantengo los apellidos originales para entender los futuros juegos de palabras. No están todos los personajes de Twilight y aunque se mencionen pueden no tener a su pareja y aparecer como personajes secundarios solamente.**

**También aviso de que merece la pena leerlo, es divertido y una historia preciosa.**

**Alex.**

* * *

Capítulo Dos

Un patrullero blanquinegro con las luces destellando se paró en el aparcamiento cuatro minutos y veintisiete segundos más tarde exactamente. Lo sé porque lo cronometré. Cuando le digo a un operador del 091 que alguien me dispara, espero un servicio rápido del departamento de policía que pago con mis impuestos y había decidido que hasta cinco minutos era un tiempo razonable. Hay algo de diva en mí que trato firmemente de ocultar, porque la verdad es que las personas son más cooperativas si no los miras con la cabeza tiesa (y con el cuerpo) y yo procuro ser tan agradable como pueda con las personas –excepto con mi marido- pero todo se va al garete cuando temo por mi vida.

No es que estuviera histérica o algo así. No me abalancé al exterior para lanzarme a los brazos de los chicos de azul, aunque lo hubiera hecho, pero salieron del coche patrulla con las manos puestas en las culatas de sus pistolas y sospeché que me dispararían si me lanzaba contra ellos. Había tenido bastante por una noche, así que aunque encendí las luces y abrí la puerta, me quedé justo en el marco, donde podían verme pero estaba protegida de cualquier perra acechadora y psicópata. También es verdad que la llovizna se había convertido en lluvia y no quería mojarme.

Estaba tranquila. No estaba dando saltos ni gritando. Vale, la adrenalina y la tensión nerviosa me habían alcanzado y me estremecía de pies a cabeza, y sinceramente quería llamar a mamá, pero resistí y ni siquiera me puse a llorar.

-Tenemos un parte de un tiroteo en esta posición, señora –dijo uno de los polis cuando di un paso atrás y los dejé entrar. Su mirada alerta estaba estudiando cada detalle de la recepción vacía, probablemente buscando personas con armas.

Parecía tener cerca de treinta años, con el pelo al rape y un grueso cuello que me decía que hacía ejercicio. Pero no era uno de mis clientes, porque los conocía a todos. Tal vez le podría mostrar las instalaciones mientras estuviera aquí, después de que hubieran arrestado a la burra de Nicole y la hubieran llevado al psiquiátrico. Oye, nunca hay que dejar pasar una oportunidad para expandir tu negocio, ¿no?

-Sólo un disparo –dije. Alargue la mano-. Me llamo Nessie Mallory y soy la dueña de

Great Bods.

Me parece que no hay muchas personas que se presenten apropiadamente a los polis porque ambos parecían sorprendidos. El otro poli parecía aún más joven, un poli bebé, pero fue el que se recuperó primero y estrechó mi mano.

-Señora –dijo educadamente, luego sacó una libreta del bolsillo y escribió mi nombre-. Soy el oficial Barstow y éste es el oficial Spangler.

-Gracias por venir –dije con mi mejor sonrisa. Sí, todavía me estremecía, pero los buenos modales son los buenos modales.

Me di cuenta sutilmente de que eran menos cautelosos, desde que vieron que, obviamente, no iba armada. Llevaba un top rosa con la espalda descubierta que dejaba ver el estómago, y pantalones de yoga negros, así que no tenía ningún bolsillo donde pudiera esconder nada.

El oficial Spangler apartó la mano de la pistola.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó.

-Esta tarde he tenido algunos problemas con una clienta, Jane Goodwin –su nombre fue diligentemente anotado en la pequeña libreta del oficial Barstow- cuando me negué a renovar su admisión sobre la base de las numerosas quejas presentadas por otros clientes. Se puso violenta, rompió cosas del escritorio, me insultó y cosas de esas.

-¿Ella la golpeó? –preguntó Spangler.

-No, pero me estaba esperando esta noche cuando cerré. Su coche estaba en el extremo del aparcamiento donde aparcan los empleados. Todavía estaba ahí cuando llamé al 091, aunque probablemente ya se haya ido. Pude verla a ella y a otra persona, creo que un hombre, por el coche. Oí un disparo y me tiré al suelo detrás de mi coche, luego alguien, creo que el hombre, se fue, pero Jane se quedó, o por lo menos su automóvil lo hizo. Me quedé agachada, conseguí entrar en el edificio y llamé al 091.

-¿Está segura de que fue un tiro lo que oyó?

-Sí, claro –por favor. Esto era Carolina del Norte, específicamente. Por supuesto que sabía como sonaban los disparos. Incluso yo misma había disparado un rifle del 22.

Grampie, mi abuelo por parte de madre, solía llevarme con él a cazar ardillas cuando íbamos a visitarlo. Murió de un ataque cardíaco cuando yo tenía diez años, y nunca nadie me volvió a llevar a cazar ardillas. Es un sonido que no se olvida, incluso aunque la televisión no te lo estuviera recordando cada pocos segundos.

Y bien, los polis no salieron despreocupadamente para acercarse al coche donde supuestamente estaba sentada una perra psicópata armada. Después de comprobar que realmente el Mustang color blanco todavía estaba aparcado en la parte de atrás, los oficiales Barstow y Spangler hablaron por sus pequeñas y bonitas radios que estaban pegadas a sus hombros de alguna forma –velcro, tal vez- y en muy poco tiempo llegó otra unidad blanquinegra de la que bajaron los oficiales Washington y Vyshosigh.

Había ido al colegio con Sam Washington que me sonrió brevemente antes de que su cincelada cara oscura volviera a adquirir una expresión profesional. Vyskosigh era bajo, ancho y muy calvo y era No De Por Aquí, que es como los sureños llaman a los yanquis. Para un sureño, esa frase lo explica todo, desde el sabor de la comida, la ropa, hasta los modales.

Me dijeron que me quedara dentro –ningún problema- mientras los cuatro, cautelosamente, se introducían en la oscuridad y la lluvia para preguntar a Jane que qué diablos estaba haciendo.

Fui tan obediente –lo que demostraba lo consternada que estaba- que todavía estaba de pie en el mismo lugar cuando el oficial Vyskosigh regresó y me miró incisivamente. Me sorprendí un poco. Éste no era el momento para coquetear con la mirada, ¿verdad?

-Señora –dijo él muy educado-, ¿le gustaría sentarse?

-Sí, me gustaría –contesté igual de educada, y me senté en una de las sillas para los visitantes. Me preguntaba que estaba ocurriendo fuera. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía durar esto?

Después de algunos minutos más llegaron más coches con las luces brillando intermitentes. Mi aparcamiento empezaba a parecerse a una convención de policías.

Dios mío, ¿cuatro policías no podían manejar a Jane? ¿Habían tenido que pedir refuerzos? Debía ser aún más psicópata de lo que pensaba. He oído que cuando las personas se vuelven locas tienen una fuerza sobrehumana. Jane estaba definitivamente loca. En mi cabeza se formó la imagen de ella lanzando policías a la izquierda y a la derecha y avanzando a zancadas hacia mí, y me pregunté si debía atrincherarme dentro de la oficina.

El oficial Vyskosigh no parecía que fuera a dejarme hacer una barricada. De hecho, empecé a pensar que el oficial Vyskosigh no parecía estar protegiéndome como pensé al principio, sino más bien vigilándome. Cómo si se asegurase de que no hacía...

algo.

Oh-oh.

Varias posibilidades empezaron a pasar velozmente por mi mente. Si quería impedirme hacer algo, ¿qué era ese algo? ¿Hacer pipí? ¿Papeleo del negocio? Aunque realmente necesitaba hacer las dos cosas, y eran las primeras en mi lista mental, pero dudaba que el departamento de policía estuviera interesado en cualquiera de ellas.

O al menos yo esperaba que el oficial Vyskosigh no estuviera interesado, particularmente en la primera.

No quería moverme de allí, así que aparté eso de mi mente y volví a pensar.

No creo que estuvieran preocupados de que enloqueciera repentinamente, saliera con toda rapidez y atacara a Jane antes de que pudieran detenerme. No soy del tipo violento, a menos que se me provoque demasiado. Y aún más si me hubieran prestado la más mínima atención, se hubieran dado cuenta de que me había pintado las uñas hacía poco con el color Iced Poppy, que era mi nuevo color favorito.

Mis manos se veían preciosas, lo reconozco. Jane no era digna de que me rompiera una uña, así que obviamente ella estaba a salvo de mí.

Ya debe haber quedado claro que mentalmente puedo girar alrededor de un tema eternamente, si hay algo en lo que no quiero pensar. No quería pensar en el motivo por el que el oficial Vyskosigh me vigilaba. De verdad, de verdad que no quería.

Desafortunadamente, hay cosas que son demasiado importantes para ignorarlas, y la verdad se metió en mi cabeza como una escala musical. La conmoción fue casi como un golpe físico; literalmente di un tumbo hacia atrás en mi silla.

-Oh, Dios mío. El disparo no iba contra mí, ¿verdad? –espeté-. Jane... El hombre le disparó, ¿no? Disparó... –empecé a decir, pero una náusea brotó caliente e insistente en mi garganta y tuve que tragar, fuerte. En mis oídos empezaron a sonar timbres y me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de hacer algo sin gracia, como caerme de la silla, de cara contra el suelo, así que me incliné rápidamente y puse la cabeza entre las rodillas, y empecé a respirar profundamente.

-¿Está usted bien? –preguntó el oficial Vyskosigh, su voz apenas audible por encima de los timbres de mis oídos. Agité una mano para hacerle saber que estaba consciente, y me concentré en respirar. Inspirar, expirar, inspirar, expirar. Traté de fingir que estaba en clase de yoga.

El campaneo de los oídos empezó a desvanecerse. Oí abrirse la puerta principal, oí muchos pasos.

-¿Ella está bien? –preguntó alguien.

Agité mi mano otra vez.

-Sólo necesito un minuto –logré decir, aunque las palabras iban dirigidas al suelo.

Otros treinta segundos de respiración controlada apartaron las náuseas y cautelosamente me incorporé. Los recién llegados, dos hombres, iban vestidos de calle y los dos llevaban guantes de goma. Sus ropas estaban húmedas por la lluvia y sus zapatos mojados habían dejado huellas en mi precioso y brillante suelo. Vi algo rojo y mojado en un guante y la habitación giró a mi alrededor. Rápidamente me volví a doblar.

Vale, normalmente no soy una frágil flor, pero no había comido nada desde el almuerzo y debían ser las diez o incluso más tarde, así que probablemente ni nivel de azúcar era bajo.

-¿Necesita un médico? –preguntó uno de los hombres.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Estaré bien, pero les agradecería que uno de ustedes me trajera algo de beber del frigorífico de la sala de descanso –señalé con el dedo la dirección-. Está por allí, más allá de mi oficina.

Debería haber un refresco, o una botella de té dulce.

El oficial Vyskosigh empezó a dirigirse hacia esa dirección, pero uno de los otros dos hombres dijo:

-Un momento, quiero comprobar esa entrada.

Así que él se fue y Vyskosigh se quedó donde estaba. El otro recién llegado se sentó a mi lado. No me gustaron sus zapatos. Tenía una buena vista de ellos, ya que todavía estaba doblada hacia abajo. Eran negros y tenían diminutos agujeros decorativos, un zapato equivalente a una bata de poliéster. Estoy segura que hay zapatos de esos de buena calidad, pero el estilo era horrible. No entiendo como a los hombres les gustan. De cualquier manera, los zapatos estaban mojados, con gotas de agua encima. El dobladillo de los pantalones también estaba mojado.

-Soy el detective Forester –empezó a decir.

Cautelosamente levante un poco la cabeza y alargué la mano derecha.

-Soy Nessie Mallory –casi dije "encantada de conocerlo", lo que por supuesto no estaba, al menos no dadas las circunstancias.

Al igual que el oficial Barstow, cogió mi mano y me dio una breve sacudida. Puede que no me hubieran gustado sus zapatos, pero tenía un hermoso apretón de manos, ni demasiado fuerte, ni demasiado blando. Puedes saber bastante de un hombre por su apretón de manos.

-Señora, ¿me puede decir lo que ha pasado esta noche?

También tenía modales. Me enderecé un poquito. Los guantes de goma manchados de sangre no estaban a la vista y di un suspiro de alivio.

Me lancé a una repetición de lo que había contado a los oficiales Barstow y Spangler. El otro hombre regresó con una botella de té dulce y la abrió antes de dármela. Mi interrumpí para darle las gracias y tomar un largo sorbo de té frío, después reanude el relato.

Cuando terminé, el detective Forester me presentó al otro hombre, el detective MacInnes e hicimos los gestos sociales otra vez. El detective MacInnes cogió una de las sillas para visitantes y se sentó en ángulo. Era un poco más mayor que el detective Forester, un poco más grueso, con canas en el pelo y una sombra de barba. Pero aunque parecía grueso, me dio la impresión de que era más sólido que blando.

-Cuando usted abrió la puerta y salió… ¿por qué la persona que estaba con la señora Goodwin no la vio? –preguntó.

-Apagué la luz del salón cuando abrí la puerta.

-¿Cómo podía usted ver lo que hacía si había apagado la luz?

-Es esa clase de cosas simultáneas –dije- supongo que algunas veces la luz todavía está encendida durante unos segundos cuando abro la puerta, y algunas veces, no. Esta noche eché el cerrojo cuando mi último empleado se fue, porque me quedé hasta tarde y no quería que entrara nadie. Así que llevaba las llaves en la mano derecha y usé la izquierda para desatrancar la cerradura y abrir la puerta mientras apago la luces con el borde de la mano –hice un movimiento descendente con mi mano derecha, mostrándole como lo había hecho. Si tienes algo en las manos, así es como lo haces.

Todos lo hacen así. Si tienes manos, claro, y la mayoría de la gente tiene, ¿no? Algunas personas no, y supongo que usan lo que pueden, pero obviamente yo tengo manos... ¡que más da! Es esa cosa del baile mental otra vez. Respiré hondo y ordené mis pensamientos-. Depende de la oportunidad del momento exacto, pero las probabilidades son que la mitad de las veces no hay ninguna luz cuando abro la puerta.

¿Quiere que se lo muestre?

-Tal vez después –dijo el detective MacInnes-. ¿Qué sucedió cuando usted abrió la puerta?

-Salí, cerré la puerta y me di la vuelta. Es entonces cuando vi el Mustang.

-No lo vio antes.

-No. Mi coche está justo enfrente de la puerta, además cuando salgo he de girarme para cerrar la puerta.

Él hizo pregunta tras pregunta, detalles quisquillosos y respondí pacientemente.

Le dije como había tirado al suelo de tierra cuando oí el disparo y le mostré las manchas de suciedad en mis ropas. Ahí es cuando note que me había arañado la palma de la mano izquierda. Me gustaría que alguien me explicara cómo puede empezar a picar como el infierno cuando te das cuenta de algo que antes ni siquiera habías notado. Miré ceñudamente mi palma y me rasqué alrededor de la piel levantada.

-Tengo que lavarme las manos –dije interrumpiendo las interminables preguntas.

Los dos detectives me miraron con cara de polizonte.

-Todavía no –dijo MacInnes finalmente-. Me gustaría poder acabar esta entrevista.

De acuerdo, muy bien. Entendido. Jane estaba muerta, habíamos tenido un altercado ese mismo día un poco más temprano y era la única que estaba allí. Tenían que cubrir todos los lados, y tal como estaban las cosas yo me situaba en la primera base, así que me estaban cubriendo.

De repente me acordé de mi móvil.

-Oh, quería comentarles; estaba marcando el 091 cuando oí el disparo y me tiré al suelo y dejé caer mi móvil. Lo busqué pero no puede encontrarlo. ¿Podría alguien ir a mirar alrededor de mi coche? Tiene que estar ahí.

MacInnes inclinó la cabeza hacia Vyskosigh y el oficial salió, linterna en mano.

Regresó a los pocos minutos con el teléfono que dio al detective MacInnes.

-Estaba boca abajo, bajo el coche –dijo.

El detective miró la pantalla. Cuando empiezas a hacer una llamada, la pantalla se ilumina, pero no queda encendida. Después de treinta segundos o así me supongo, porque aunque cronometré la llegada de los polis, aún no he cronometrado la luz de la pantalla de mi móvil, pero si has marcado algún número se queda en la pantalla. Allá en la recepción que estaba bien iluminada los números serían visibles aunque la pantalla no tuviera luz.

Estaba cansada, tenía temblores y me sentía enferma de pensar en Jane recibiendo disparos justo delante de mí. Quería que ellos se apresuraran, cubrieran mi base y siguieran adelante para poder ir a alguna parte y llorar. Así que dije:

-Sé que soy la única que estaba aquí y todo lo que tienen es mi palabra de que las cosas pasaron como yo digo, ¿pero no podrían hacer algo para acelerar esto? ¿Una prueba de detector de mentiras, tal vez?

Esa no había sido la mejor idea que haya tenido nunca porque notaba como si mi corazón fuera a dirigir el Derby de Kentucky (3), lo que supongo haría saltar como un loco a un detector. Traté de pensar en cualquier otra cosa para distraer a los detectives en caso de que decidieran que lo del detector podría ser la solución. No sé si hacen cosas así, o sea que mejor no darles la oportunidad. Además, he visto por la televisión series policíacas y sé que tienen manera de probar si alguien ha disparado un arma de fuego.

-¿Y que les parece una de esas pruebas de personalidad?

El detective MacInnes se chupó una mejilla, lo que hizo que su cara pareciera desigual.

-¿Prueba de personalidad? –preguntó en un tono meticuloso de voz.

-Sí, ya sabe. En mis manos. Así usted puede saber si he disparado un arma de fuego.

-Ohhh –dijo disimulando, afirmando con la cabeza y echándole una rápida y reprimida mirada a su socio, que hacía un ruido amortiguado-. Esa prueba de personalidad. ¿Quiere decir la del residuo de pólvora?

-Exacto –dije. Sí, ya se que intentaban no reírse de mí, pero algunas veces el estereotipo de rubia tonta tiene sus ventajas. Cuanto menos amenazadora pareciera, mejor.

Bien, el detective MacInnes me tomó la palabra. Un técnico vino con una caja llena de cosas y me hizo una prueba de detección inmediata, frotando mis palmas con algodones de fibra de vidrio, poniendo los algodones en algún producto químico que se suponía que cambiaría de color si tuviera pólvora en las manos. No lo sabía. Había esperado que rociaran mis manos con algo y las mantuvieran bajo una luz negra, pero cuando pregunté al técnico, me dijo que eso estaba anticuado. Cada día aprendes algo nuevo.

Y ni siquiera entonces MacInnes y Forester aflojaron el interrogatorio. Siguieron pregunta tras pregunta; ¿podía hacer una descripción del hombre? ¿decir el coche que conducía? etcétera, etcétera, mientras tanto mi coche, el edificio entero y las propiedades adyacentes fueron diligentemente registrados, y sólo después de que no encontraran nada, ni siquiera ropa mojada, concluyeron la entrevista, sin ni siquiera decirme que no dejara la ciudad.

Sabía que a Jane la habían disparado a bocajarro, porque había visto al hombre parado al lado de ella. Debido a que ella estaba de pie al lado de su coche en el otro lado del aparcamiento, bajo la lluvia, y puesto que yo estaba completamente seca –fue por eso que habían buscado ropa mojada, para asegurarse de que no me había cambiado- era imposible que hubiera estado bajo la lluvia y yo misma hubiera disparado. No había huellas mojadas, aparte de las hechas por los oficiales que entraron por la puerta principal. La entrada de atrás estaba seca. Mis zapatos estaban secos. Mis manos estaban sucias indicando que no me las había lavado y mi ropa estaba sucia. Mi móvil había estado bajo el coche con el 09 claramente visible en la pantalla lo que demostraba que había empezado a marcar el 091. Para resumir, lo que vieron coincidía con lo que dije, lo que siempre es una buena cosa.

Me escapé al baño, donde solucioné un problema acuciante, luego me lavé las manos. Los arañazos de la palma de la mano me escocían así que entré en mi oficina y saqué mi equipo de primeros auxilios. Eché un chorro de algún ungüento antibiótico sobre el rasguño y lo cubrí con un vendaje adhesivo de tamaño gigante.

Pensé en llamar a mamá, por si acaso alguien había interceptado la radio de la policía y la había llamado, lo que la asustaría mucho, a ella y a papá, pero decidí que sería más inteligente preguntar primero a los detectives si podía llamar por teléfono.

Fue hasta la puerta de la oficina y miré afuera, pero estaban ocupados y no interrumpí.

Francamente, estaba llegando al límite. Estaba exhausta. La lluvia caía a cántaros y el ruido aún me cansaba más, mientras que las luces intermitentes de fuera me daban dolor de cabeza. Los polis también parecían cansados y miserablemente mojados a pesar de que ya no estaban bajo la lluvia. Lo mejor que podía hacer, decidí, era café.

¿A qué poli no le gusta el café?

Me gustan los cafés condimentados y siempre tengo una colección variada de sabores en mi oficina para mi uso personal, pero en mi experiencia, los hombres no son muy aventureros en lo que se refiere al café, al menos los hombres del sur no lo son. A un hombre de Seattle no se le movería el pelo con un café sazonado de chocolate almendrado, o chocolate de frambuesa, pero los hombres del sur quieren su café con sabor a café y nada más. Guardo una mezcla buena y suave para aquellos con cromosomas Y. Así que lo saqué del armario y empecé a ponerlo en el filtro. Luego añadí un pelín de sal, que contrarresta la amargura natural del café, y justo le puse una medida de mi chocolate almendrado por si acaso. Eso no sería suficiente para que ellos notasen el sabor, pero le daría un toque especial al brebaje.

Mi cafetera es una de esas máquinas Bunn con dos recipientes que hace una jarra de café en aproximadamente dos minutos. No, no lo he cronometrado, pero puedo ir a hacer pipí mientras lo hace y habrá acabado al mismo tiempo que yo, lo que quiere decir que es muy rápida.

Puse una jarra bajo el pitorro y usé la otra para verter agua. Mientras se hacía el café, me agencié con un montón de tazas de café de poliestireno, crema, azúcar, cucharillas de plástico rojas y lo arreglé todo al lado de la cafetera.

Enseguida el detective Forester siguió el olor hasta mi ofician, su mirada vigilante vio la cafetera en cuanto entró.

-Acabo de hacer café –dije mientras bebía de mi taza, que era de un alegre color amarillo con las palabras "PERDONA A TUS ENEMIGOS – ENEMISTALOS CON SUS JEFES" escritas en púrpura alrededor de la base. El poliestireno es terrible con el lápiz de labios, así que siempre uso una taza de cerámica. Yo no usaba lápiz de labios, pero eso no viene al caso-. ¿Le apetece una taza?

-¿Los gatos tienen cola? –preguntó retóricamente, dirigiéndose hacia la jarra.

-Depende de si se refiere a un gato de la Isla de Manx (4).

-No.

-Entonces sí, los gatos tienen cola. Excepto por algunos desafortunados accidentes, claro está.

Sonreía cuando él mismo se sirvió una taza. Los polis deben usar la telepatía para pasar la noticia de que hay café recién hecho por las inmediaciones, porque en unos minutos hubo un río de afluencia estable de funcionarios para el mantenimiento de la paz, tanto uniformados como vestidos de civil, que pasaba por mi puerta, y empecé a hacer una segunda jarra. Pronto estaba cambiando jarras otra vez y preparé la tercera.

Hacer café me mantenía ocupada y hacía que la noche fuera menos miserable para los polis.

Yo misma bebí una segunda taza. De todos modos lo más probable es que aquella noche no pudiera irme a dormir, ¿no?

Pregunté al detective MacInnes si podía llamar a mamá, y el no dijo que no, sólo dijo que me agradecería si esperaba un poco, porque si conocía a las madres, ella vendría corriendo y a él le gustaría precintar primero la escena del crimen. Desde luego, estaba claro que conocía a las madres, así que me senté detrás de mi escritorio y bebí mi café tratando de parar los estremecimientos que me recorrían de improviso.

De todos modos tendría que haber llamado a mamá, así ella podría venir disparada y cuidarme. La noche ya había sido suficientemente mala, ¿no? Pues bien, todavía iba a empeorar.

Debería haber sabido que él aparecería. Después de todo era teniente del departamento de policía, y en una ciudad como la nuestra, bastante pequeña –unos sesenta mil

habitantes- los homicidios no eran un acontecimiento diario.

Probablemente la mayoría de los polis que estaban de servicio se habían presentado, y muchos que no lo estaban también.

Oí su voz antes de verlo, e incluso después de dos años reconocí el timbre profundo, el tono leve que decía que no había vivido toda su vida en el sur. Hacía dos años que había visto su espalda cuando se alejó de mí con un "Que tengas una vida feliz" y todavía sentía como mi estómago giraba como la rueda de un Ferris que empezaba a rodar. Dos malditos años y mi pulso todavía se aceleraba.

Al menos estaba aún en mi oficina cuando oí su voz; estaba hablándole a un grupo de policías justo fuera de la puerta, así que tuve un momento para prepararme antes de que me viera.

Sí, tuvimos una historia el teniente J.W. Bloodsworth y yo. Hace dos años salimos tres veces para ser exactos. Su ascenso a teniente es reciente, hará un año, entonces era el sargento Bloodsworth.

¿Alguna vez habéis conocido a alguien y cada instinto, cada hormona, se levanta, se vuelve consciente de ella misma y cuchichea en tu oído: "Oh, Dios mío, es él, es el auténtico, ¡agárrale y házselo ahora!? Ese fue el primer saludo. La química entre nosotros era increíble. Desde el momento en que nos conocimos –fuimos presentados por su madre que estaba inscrita en Great Bods- mi corazón, literalmente, bailoteaba agitadamente cada vez que lo veía, tal vez el suyo no bailoteaba, pero me miraba como miran los hombres cuando realmente quieren algo, ya sea una mujer o una TV de plasma de pantalla gigante, y había esa llamarada de conciencia intensificada entre nosotros que me hacía sentirme ligeramente electrificada.

Pensándolo bien, estoy segura de que un insecto se debe sentir igual cuando vuela en un zapper.

Nuestra primera cita pasó como borrosa por la expectación. Nuestro primer beso fue explosivo. Lo único que me impidió acostarme con él en la primea cita fue: (A) Es de mal gusto, y (B) no estaba tomando píldoras anticonceptivas. Odio decir esto pero (A) tuvo más peso que (B), porque mis hormonas gritaban alborotadas: "¡Sí! ¡Quiero tener un hijo suyo!"

Estúpidas hormonas. Lo menos que deberían hacer es esperar y ver como resultan las cosas antes de hacer su baile copulativo.

Nuestra segunda cita aún fue más intensa. Los besos se convirtieron en algo más intenso con todas nuestras ropas por el suelo.

Mirad la (B) de arriba y sabréis la razón por la que tuve para parar, aunque el llevará un condón. No me fío de los condones porque cuando Jason y yo estábamos prometidos, se rompió un condón mientras lo usaba y sudé sangré durante dos semanas hasta que mi periodo vino el día que tocaba. Mi traje de novia ya estaba listo para la prueba final, y mamá se habría puesto histérica si mi cintura hubiera empezado a dilatarse. Normalmente no me preocupa el que mamá se pueda poner histérica, porque ella puede manejar cualquier cosa, pero planear una gran boda puede estresar a una mujer con los nervios a prueba de bomba.

Así que nada de condones, excepto para jugar, ya sabéis lo que quiero decir.

Pensé en empezar a tomar la píldora en cuanto llegara mi próximo periodo porque podía ver mi futuro y un Jacob Wyatt Bloodsworth desnudo era algo muy grande en él... Muy grande, ciertamente. Sólo esperaba que la cosa durara lo suficiente para poder empezar a tomarlas.

En nuestra tercera cita fue como si se hubiera puesto auriculares en los oídos, no escuchaba, estaba intranquilo, comprobando el reloj como si no viera el momento de alejarse de mí. La cita terminó con un picotazo obviamente a desgana en los labios, y se marchó dando media vuelta sin decir que volvería a llamar -lo que habría sido una mentira, porque no lo hizo- ni que había pasado un buen rato o cualquier cosa. Y eso fue lo último que supe de él, el muy bastardo.

Estaba furiosa con él, y los dos años no habían hecho nada para disolver mi furia.

¿Cómo pudo alejarse de algo que prometía ser tan especial? Y si él no sintió lo mismo que yo, entonces no haberse quitado la ropa. Sí, ya sé que eso es lo que hacen los tipos, y Dios los bendiga por ello, pero cuando ya has pasado la adolescencia esperas que haya algo más aparte de la lujuria, que no se queden en la superficie del lago, que por lo menos profundicen... en un lago más profundo, digo yo. Si se había ido dando media vuelta porque por dos veces yo no había permitido que llegáramos al final, entonces estaba mucho mejor sin él.

También es verdad que yo no lo había llamado para saber que pasaba, pero estaba tan furiosa que no estaba segura de poder controlarme. Pensé en llamarlo cuando me hubiera calmado.

De eso hace dos años. Todavía no lo he llamado.

Ese era mi estado de ánimo cuando entró en mi oficina de Great Bods, con todo su metro ochenta y ocho. Llevaba el pelo oscuro un poco más largo, pero sus ojos verdes eran exactamente iguales. Observadores, inteligentes, duros, con la dureza que adquieren los polis en su trabajo. Esa mirada fija de poli me recorrió y pareció endurecerse más.

No estaba feliz de verlo. Quería patearle las espinillas y lo podría haber hecho si no estuviera segura de que me arrestaría por agredir a un policía, así que hice lo único que cualquier mujer digna de respeto haría: fingí no reconocerle.

-Nessie –dijo parándose bastante cerca-, ¿estás bien?

¿Y a él que le importaba? Puse una expresión sobresaltada y débilmente alarmada, esa que ponemos las mujeres cuando algún hombre se acerca demasiado y se toma demasiadas familiaridades, y moví discretamente mi silla un centímetro más lejos de él.

-Er... Sí, estoy bien –dije cautelosamente, cambiando entonces hábilmente la anterior expresión a una de perplejidad cuando lo miré con atención, como si su cara me sonara pero no pudiera ponerle nombre.

Me sorprendió el destello de cólera que asomó a sus ojos verdes.

-Wyatt –dijo secamente.

Retrocedí un poco más.

-Por qué… ¿qué? (5)–me incliné hacia un lado y miré a su alrededor, como para asegurarme de que por allá cerca había más policías para protegerme si él se ponía violento, que para ser sincera, parecía como que sí que podría.

-Jacob Bloodsworth –las palabras salían de su boca sombría como jarros de agua fría. Él no encontraba mi pequeña farsa graciosa en absoluto, pero yo me lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Repetí en silencio el nombre para mí misma, moviendo justo un poco los labios, luego hice una mueca como si recordara.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! Ahora me acuerdo. Lo siento soy terrible con los nombres. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

La señora Bloodsworth se había caído de su bicicleta cuando iba por la acera delante de su casa y se rompió la clavícula izquierda y un par de costillas. Su inscripción en Great Bods había vencido mientras se recuperaba y no se había vuelto a apuntar.

No parecía muy feliz al oír que su madre era la primera conexión que hacía con él.

¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Qué me lanzaría a sus brazos llorando histérica o pidiéndole que volviera a aceptarme? Ni en sueños. Las mujeres Mallory están hechas con una fibra más dura.

-Ya casi está completamente recuperada. Creo que más que los huesos rotos lo que realmente le dolió fue comprobar que ya no se recupera tan rápido como antes. -Cuando la veas, dale recuerdos. La he extrañado –luego, como él llevaba su insignia en su cinturón, me pegué ligeramente sobre la frente-. ¡Jo! Si hubiera visto tu insignia, habría hecho la conexión más rápido, pero en estos momentos estoy un poco distraída. El detective MacInnes no quería que antes llamara a mi madre, pero me parece que hay media ciudad en el aparcamiento, ¿te parece que le molestará si la llamo ahora?

Todavía no parecía muy contento conmigo. Dios mío, ¿había herido su pequeño ego? ¿Me bastaba con eso?

-Todavía no hemos dejado entrar a ningún civil –contestó-. También estamos manteniendo a la prensa apartada, hasta que hayamos acabado la investigación preliminar. Te agradeceríamos que no llamaras a nadie hasta que hayamos acabado las entrevistas.

-Comprendo –y realmente lo hacía. El asesinato era algo serio. Sólo que me hubiera gustado que no fuera tan serio como para necesitar la presencia del teniente Bloodsworth. Me puse en pie y lo rodeé, dándole la misma cantidad de espacio personal que le daría a un desconocido y me serví otra taza de café-. ¿Durará mucho tiempo?

-Es difícil decirlo.

Lo que era una buena respuesta. Noté que miraba el café y dije:

-Por favor, sírvete tú mismo –cogí el jarrón de plástico que solía usar para llenar la cafetera ya que las dos jarras estaban con café-. Voy a buscar agua para hacer otra jarra de café –luego salí de la oficina y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, donde llene la jarra y me deleité de satisfacción.

Desde luego, a él no le había gustado la idea de que hubiera sido tan poco memorable como para no reconocerlo. Si había pensado que me había pasado los dos últimos años soñando con él y llorando por lo que hubiera podido ser, sus pensamientos ahora se habían reajustado. Y de todos modos, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Una rememoración de los viejos tiempos?

No, no bajo estas circunstancias, no mientras él estuviera trabajando. Él era también muy profesional para eso. Pero desde luego había esperado que yo reaccionara con la intimidad inconsciente que usas cuando has conocido a alguien íntimamente, aunque la relación se haya acabado. Peor para él si yo no estaba inconsciente.

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño, el detective MacInnes y Forester hablaban con Jacob en el vestíbulo en voz baja. Estaba de pie dándome la espalda y mientras estaba distraído con la conversación tuve oportunidad de contemplarlo, y maldita sea si no ocurrió de nuevo, la cosa esa del bailoteo del corazón. Me detuve, mirándolo fijamente.

No era un hombre apuesto, no a la manera de mi ex esposo. Jason tenía una estructura ósea de modelo, bien cincelada; Jacob se veía algo maltratado, lo que era lógico, ya que había estado un par de años jugando de defensa en el fútbol americano profesional, pero aunque no hubiera estado, sus características eran básicamente toscas. Su mandíbula era maciza, su nariz rota tenía una protuberancia en medio y estaba algo descentrada, y sus cejas eran líneas negras rectas sobre sus ojos. Tenía el físico afilado de un atleta en el que la velocidad y la fuerza eran igualmente importantes; pero mientras el cuerpo de Jason tenía la elegancia aerodinámica y fuerte de un nadador, el cuerpo de Jacob estaba hecho para ser utilizado como un arma.

Y sobre todo, chorreaba testosterona. Una buena apariencia es casi totalmente irrelevante cuando un hombre tiene atractivo sexual, y Jacob Bloodsworth lo tenía a carretadas, por lo menos para mí. Química. No hay ninguna otra manera de explicarlo.

Odio la química. No había sido capaz de salir en serio con nadie más en estos dos años por culpa de la estúpida química.

Al igual que los detectives, iba vestido con pantalones amplios y un abrigo informal, con una corbata aflojada alrededor del cuello. Me pregunté por qué había tardado tanto en venir. ¿Había salido con alguna cita y había apagado el busca o el móvil? No, era demasiado concienzudo para eso, así que deduje que estaba lo bastante lejos para necesitar casi dos horas para llegar. Él también había estado bajo la lluvia, porque sus zapatos y los bajos de sus pantalones estaban mojados. Debía haberse detenido en la escena del delito antes de entrar.

Los dos detectives eran más bajos que él y la cara del detective MacInnes estaba cuidadosamente impasible. Los hombres mayores no debían sentirse felices, pensé, de tener a un hombre más joven ascendiendo tan rápidamente. Jacob había ascendido como un cometa, sólo en parte porque era un buen poli. También era una figura, un chico local que había triunfado, que había sido una celebridad en la liga profesional cuando todavía era un novato y que había salido de su ciudad natal para convertirse en policía después de sólo un par de años como profesional. El cumplimiento de la ley era su primer amor, había dicho a los medios de comunicación.

Toda la ciudad sabía por qué había jugado en la liga profesional: por dinero. Los Bloodsworth venían de una antigua familia venida a menos, quiero decir que una vez habían tenido dinero pero que ahora estaban pelados. Su madre vivía en una casa victoriana de unos mil metros cuadrados, de cien años de antigüedad, pero cuyo mantenimiento era un gasto constante. Su hermana mayor, Rebbeca, tenía dos niños, y aunque ella y su marido tenían un matrimonio sólido y no tenían problemas con los gastos cotidianos, enviar a sus hijos a la universidad estaba lejos de sus posibilidades.

Jacob, decidió pragmáticamente que reabastecer la cuenta corriente de la familia dependía de él, así que aplazó su planeada carrera en la policía para jugar profesionalmente al fútbol. Un par de millones de dólares al año irían para cuidar a su madre, mandar a sus sobrinos a la universidad, etcétera.

Los polis más mayores tenían que estar resentidos con él a la fuerza, al menos un poco. Al mismo tiempo, les gustaba tenerlo, porque era un buen poli y no era un sabueso orgulloso. Usaba su nombre cuando podía servir a la policía, no para beneficio personal. Y conocía a las personas que era importante conocer, que era otra razón por la que había ascendido tan rápido. Jacob podía coger el teléfono y hablar con el Gobernador. El Jefe de Policía y el Alcalde tendrían que ser estúpidos para no ver los beneficios de eso.

Ya me había quedado allí parada demasiado tiempo. Me dirigí hacia ellos y el movimiento captó la atención de MacInnes, que paró la conversación, lo que me hizo preguntarme que estaban diciendo que yo no pudiera escuchar. Los tres hombres se giraron para mirarme fijamente, con expresión dura.

-Con permiso –murmuré pasando por detrás de ellos y deslizándome hacia la oficina. Me mantuve ocupada haciendo otra jarra de café y preguntándome si por alguna razón había recuperado mi puesto como número uno en la lista de sospechosos.

Tal vez no necesitaba llamar a mamá. Tal vez tenía que llamar a Emily. No era abogada defensora criminal, pero eso no importaba. Era lista, era despiadada y era mi hermana. Eso bastaba.

Fui hacia la puerta de la oficina, me crucé de brazos y miré furiosa al detective MacInnes.

-Si van a arrestarme, quiero llamar a mi abogado. Y a mi madre.

Se rascó la mandíbula y lanzó una mirada a Jacob como diciendo Toda tuya.

-El teniente Bloodsworth responderá a sus preguntas, señora.

Jacob extendió la mano y me agarro el codo derecho, girándome suavemente y haciéndome entrar en mi oficina.

-¿Por qué no te sientas? –sugirió mientras se servía otra taza de café. Debió engullir la primera de un golpe.

-Quiero llamar...

-No necesitas un abogado –interrumpió él-. Por favor. Siéntate.

Había algo en su tono, aparte del tono lacónico de autoridad, que me hizo sentarme.

Cogió la silla de invitados de tal manera que quedamos cara a cara y se sentó, tan cerca que sus piernas casi tocaban las mías. Retrocedí sólo un poquito, de esa manera automática que usan las personas cuando alguien se acerca demasiado. Él no tenía derecho a invadir mi espacio personal, ya no.

Advirtió mi acción, claro está y su boca se contrajo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que pensó sobre ello, era todo profesionalidad cuando habló.

-Nessie, ¿tienes algún problema que debamos saber?

De acuerdo, tal vez no era exactamente perspicaz como un policía, sorprendente.

Parpadeé.

-¿Quieres decir aparte de pensar que me estaban disparando y en lugar de eso descubrir que era testigo de un homicidio? ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente?

-Dijiste en tu declaración que habías tenido un incidente con la víctima por la tarde cuando le dijiste que su admisión no sería renovada y que se puso violenta.

-Sí. Y había testigos. Ya he dado los nombres al detective MacInnes.

-Sí, lo sé –dijo pacientemente-. ¿Te amenazó?

-No. Bueno, dijo que me enviaría a su abogado, pero no me preocupó.

-¿No te amenazó con dañarte físicamente?

-No. Ya he contado todo esto a los detectives.

-Lo sé. Ten paciencia. ¿Si no te amenazó, por qué, cuando viste su automóvil aparcado en la parte de atrás, supusiste que era una amenaza física para ti?

-Porque es, era, una psicópata. Copiaba todo lo que yo hacía. Se tiñó el pelo para que se pareciera al mío; empezó a llevar ropa como la mía; se peinaba igual, llevaba los pendientes del mismo estilo. Incluso se compró un descapotable blanco porque yo tengo uno. Me ponía la piel de gallina.

-¿Así que ella te admiraba?

-Creo que no. Creo que ella odiaba mi éxito. Algunos clientes también lo creían.

-¿Entonces por qué te imitaba?

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez no podía conseguir una imagen por ella misma, así que imitaba a otra persona. No era muy brillante. Astuta, sí, pero no brillante.

-Ya veo. ¿Te ha amenazado alguna otra persona?

-No desde mi divorcio –impaciente miré la hora en mi reloj de pulsera-. Teniente, estoy exhausta. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que quedarme aquí?

Todos los polis habían dejado el edificio, seguro, así que podía cerrar con llave.

Pondrían la cinta amarilla por todo el terreno de atrás para aislar la escena del crimen, pero seguramente antes me dejarían coger mi coche.

Entonces fue cuando me golpeó la idea de que probablemente acordonarían el edificio entero y los dos aparcamientos. No podría abrir mañana, y tal vez tampoco pasado mañana. O tal vez durante más tiempo.

-Ya no queda mucho –dijo volviendo a atraer mi atención hacia él-. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te divorciaste?

-Hace cinco años. ¿Por qué estás haciendo preguntas?

-¿Tu ex marido te causa algún problema?

-¿Jason? Caramba, no. Ni siquiera lo he visto desde mi divorcio.

-¿Te amenazó entonces?

-Fue un divorcio. Me amenazó con destrozarme el coche. Nunca lo hizo, por supuesto –realmente el me había amenazado con destrozar mi coche si alguna vez hacía pública cierta información. Entonces yo lo amenacé con hacer pública cierta información si no se callaba y me daba todo lo que pedía, o al menos lo amenazó Emily.

Eso tiene el título de Demasiada Información.

-¿Tienes algún motivo que te haga pensar que él podría guardarte rencor?

Oh, eso esperaba. Era uno de los motivos por lo que todavía conducía un Mercedes descapotable. Pero negué con la cabeza.

-No veo por qué. Se volvió a casar hace algunos años y por lo que sé es muy feliz.

-¿Y nadie más te ha amenazado de alguna manera?

-No. Jacob, ¿por qué me haces todas estas preguntas?

Su expresión era ilegible.

-La victima iba vestida de forma casi idéntica a la tuya. Iba con un descapotable blanco.

Cuando la vi y me di cuenta del parecido se me ocurrió que era posible que después de todo tú fueras el blanco.

Lo miré boquiabierta por el asombro.

-De ninguna manera. Quiero decir, pensé que me estaban disparando, pero sólo porque sabía que Nicole estaba chiflada. Es la única persona con la que he tenido problemas.

-¿No has tenido ningún enfrentamiento que tal vez pensaste que era insignificante pero que la otra persona pudiera habérselo tomado en serio?

-No, ni siquiera una mínima discusión. Vivo sola, mi vida suele ser bastante tranquila.

-¿Alguno de tus empleados podría estar enfadado contigo por algún motivo?

-No que yo sepa, y de cualquier manera, todos ellos me conocen personalmente y conocen a Jane. No hay forma de que ninguno de ellos nos confundiera. Además, saben donde aparco, y no es en la parte de atrás. No creo que esto tenga nada que ver conmigo, aparte de estar ahí por casualidad. No puedo ayudarte señalando con el dedo a alguien que tuviera algo contra mí. Además, Jane era el tipo de persona que mosqueaba a los demás con regularidad.

-¿Conoces a algunas de esas personas?

-Ella molestaba a todas y cada una de las mujeres que vienen a Great Bods, pero a los hombres solía gustarles porque tenía esa pose de gatita sexy. Sin embargo no hay ninguna duda de que fue un hombre el que disparó, lo que parece que no cuadra, pero trae a colación el tema de los celos. Jane era del tipo que practicaría el juego de los celos.

-¿Conocías a algunos de sus novios o había uno en particular?

-No, no sé nada de su vida privada. No éramos precisamente amigas. Nunca hablamos de temas personales.

Jacob no había apartado su mirada de mi cara ni una sola vez, lo que estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Veis? Sus ojos son algo claros, con esa sombra verde que te llama la atención si el pelo y las cejas de la persona son oscuros, los suyos lo eran. En un rubio no resaltarían tanto los ojos, a menos que se pusiera rímel negro, que sería de muy mal gusto. Jacob no era de los que se ponen rímel. El caso es que su mirada era penetrante. Cuando clavaba sus ojos en mí, me sentía más bien fascinada.

No me gustaba que estuviera tan cerca. Pensaba mejor cuando él estaba a cierta distancia. Si estuviéramos teniendo una relación habría sido diferente, pero no la teníamos y después de mi última experiencia con él no estaba dispuesta a involucrarme con alguien que me hacía pasar del calor al frío. Pero estaba tan cerca que sentía como el calor subía por mis piernas, así que retrocedí un par de centímetros poco más o menos. Mejor, perfecto no, pero mejor.

Maldito fuera, ¿por qué no podía él quedarse bajo la lluvia? El detective MacInnes podía ocuparse de lo de aquí dentro. Si Jacob se hubiera quedado fuera, no estaría teniendo estos recuerdos tan intensos del olor de su piel, de su sabor, los sonidos que hacía cuando estaba tan excitado...

No. No vayas por ese camino. Porque cuando él había estado excitado, yo también había estado excitada...

-¡Nessie! –dijo algo enérgicamente.

Pegué un bote y me concentré, y esperé que él no hubiera sido capaz de adivinar mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Te preguntaba si viste bien la cara del hombre.

-No. Ya se lo he contado todo al detective MacInnes –repetí. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría haciéndome las preguntas que ya había respondido?- Estaba oscuro, estaba lloviendo. Pude distinguir que era un hombre, pero eso fue todo. El coche era oscuro de cuatro puertas, pero no te puedo decir la marca o el modelo. Lo siento, pero si él entrase ahora mismo en esta oficina, no podría identificarlo.

Me miró un rato más, después se puso de pie y dijo:

-Nos mantendremos en contacto.

-¿Por qué? –pregunte visiblemente perpleja. Él era teniente. Los detectives llevarían el caso. Él sólo supervisaría el planeamiento general, la distribución de los hombres, dando el visto bueno a algo, o cosas así.

Su boca se contrajo otra vez cuando estuvo de pie, mirándome desde lo alto. No había duda, se lo llevaban los demonios esta noche, lo que me produjo mucha satisfacción.

-No salgas de la ciudad –dijo finalmente, aunque realmente gruñó la frase en vez de decirla.

-¡Entonces soy una sospechosa! –lo miré furiosa, luego cogí el teléfono-. Llamaré a mi abogado.

Su mano se cerró de golpe sobre la mía antes de que pudiera levantar el teléfono.

-No eres una sospechosa –todavía gruñía, y ahora estaba mucho más cerca, inclinándose hacia mí con toda su altura, sus ojos verdes echaban humo cuando me miró rabioso.

Preguntadme si sé cómo no meterme en camisa de once varas.

-Entonces saldré de la ciudad si quiero hacerlo –dije arrancando mi mano de debajo de la suya y cruzándome de brazos.

* * *

3 Kentucky Derby: Máxima prueba de hípica en Estados Unidos.

4 La isla Manx está situada en la costa de Inglaterra. Allí parece que se originaron una raza de gatos que tienen una cola muy corta o carecen de ella.

5 Wyatt suena casi igual que Why ("por qué" en inglés)

* * *

**Bueno, mándame una review, dime si te gusta o no y la semana que viene nos leemos!**

**Alex.**


	3. Chapter 3

Así es cómo terminé en la estación de policía a medianoche, al cuidado de un teniente de policía muy indignado.

Me arrastró hasta su oficina, me dejó caer pesadamente sobre una silla y gritó:

-¡Ahora, quédate aquí! -y salió con paso airado.

Mi humor tampoco era muy bueno. Le había soltado todas las palabrotas que conocía y lo había amenazado, claro está que de esa manera probablemente le había dado motivos para arrestarme de verdad, pero estoy segura que él lo había hecho porque estaba muy enfadado, pero ahora me había quedado sin nada que decir que no ahondara en el territorio personal y no quería hacer eso, así que estaba frustrada además de estar enojada.

Me levanté en cuanto cerró la puerta tras él y sólo para demostrarle quien era yo fui hasta detrás de su escritorio y me senté en su silla. ¡Ja!

Sí. Era infantil pero sabía que, infantil o no, se pondría rabioso. Ponerlo rabioso era casi tan divertido como besuquearse con él. La silla era grande. Tenía que serlo porque él era un hombre grande. Era de cuero, cosa que me gustó. Revisé todo lo que encontré en mi camino. Revisé los archivos sobre su escritorio, pero lo hice rápido, ya que probablemente eso era un delito menor o algo así. No vi nada interesante de nadie que conociera.

Abrí el cajón de en medio de su escritorio y cogí una pluma, luego registré los otros cajones para ver si encontraba una libreta. Finalmente encontré una, hice plaf encima de sus archivos y empecé a escribir una lista de sus transgresiones. No todas ellas, por supuesto, sólo las que había cometido esa noche.

Entró con una Coca-Cola light en la mano, se paró en seco cuando me vio sentada en su escritorio y luego cerró la puerta y muy cuidadosamente, deliberadamente y en una voz muy baja que parecía la de un condenado me dijo:

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

-Poniendo por escrito todas las cosas que me has hecho para no olvidarme de ninguna cuando hable con mi abogado.

Dejó violentamente la Coca-Cola sobre el escritorio y estiró con fuerza la libreta hacia él. Girándola miró el primer punto y sus cejas oscuras se fruncieron.

-Maltrató al testigo y le causó moretones en el brazo –y añadió por su cuenta-. Eso es una chorrad...

Levanté mi brazo izquierdo y le mostré los morados en la parte interior donde él me había agarrado para meterme a la fuerza en su coche lo que hizo que se callara antes de acabar la palabra.

-Oh, maldición –dijo suavemente, su enfado desvaneciéndose-. Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño.

Sí, claro; por eso es por lo que él me dio la patada hace dos años. Definitivamente me había hecho daño, no voy a negarlo. Y ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de decirme por qué, que era lo que más rabia me había dado.

Apoyó una cadera en el escritorio y siguió leyendo.

-Detención ilegal. Secuestro... ¿Secuestro?

-Tú me sacaste a la fuerza de mi empresa y me llevaste a otro sitio donde yo no quería ir. Me suena a rapto.

Resopló y continuó leyendo la lista de quejas que incluían palabrotas, actitud presumida y malos modales. Ni siquiera me había agradecido el café. Oh, en la lista había también otros términos legales como coerción, molestado repetidamente y hostigamiento, y que se negó que me pusiera en contacto con mi abogado. No había dejado nada en el tintero.

Maldita fuera su estampa, sonreía cuando llegó al final de la lista. No quería que sonriera. ¡Quería que se diera cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido!

-Te he traído una Coca-Cola light –dijo deslizando la lata hacia mí-. Probablemente has bebido demasiado café.

-Gracias –dije, para subrayar la diferencia ente sus modales y los míos. Pero no abrí la lata. Mi estómago ya estaba nervioso con tanta cafeína. La Coca-Cola tampoco hizo efecto como signo de reconciliación, especialmente porque era completamente consciente de que había dejado el despacho para darse un respiro antes de que explotara y me estrangulara. La Coca-Cola fue una inspiración de último momento, para hacer ver que estaba siendo considerado cuando en realidad era su propia piel la que había estado protegiendo, porque estoy segura de que su carrera sería un infierno si estrangulaba a un testigo. No es que fuera un gran testigo, pero era todo lo que tenían.

-Ahora levántate de mi silla.

Aparté el pelo de mis ojos con un soplido.

-No he acabado con mi lista. Devuélveme la libreta.

-Nessie, levántate de mi silla.

Me gustaría poder decir que me comporté como un adulto, pero ya estaba muy lejos del punto en que hubiera podido hacerlo. Sujeté los brazos de la silla con mis manos, lo miré y dije:

-Levántame tú.

Maldición, ojalá no lo hubiera dicho.

Después de una pelea muy breve y humillante, estaba de nuevo en la silla donde me él me había puesto en un principio, y él estaba en la suya, otra vez con cara de enfadado.

-Maldita sea –con la mano se frotó la barbuda mandíbula donde la sombra, a estas horas de la madrugada, se había vuelto bastante más oscura- si no te comportas... ¿Sabes lo a punto que has estado de quedarte sentada sobre mi regazo, en lugar de hacerlo en esa silla?

¡Guau! ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Me eché para atrás alarmada.

-¿Qué?

-No hagas como si no supieras de que estoy hablando. Y tampoco me ha gustado lo que hiciste antes. Tú me recuerdas, ¿vale? Te he tenido desnuda.

-¡No es cierto! –dije en estado de shock. ¿Me confundía con otra persona? Estaba segura de que me acordaría. Sí, la ropa había quedado desparramada, pero definitivamente no me había quedado desnuda.

Sonrió sombríamente.

-Cariño, créeme. Cuando lo único que llevas es una minifalda enrollada en la cintura, eso es estar desnuda.

Temblé un poco, porque lo que me decía me resultaba familiar. Recordé la ocasión. Fue en la segunda cita. Había estado en el sofá. Había estado a horcajadas sobre él, sus dedos habían estado dentro de mí, y había estado a un milímetro de mandar al infierno lo del control de natalidad, y correr el riesgo.

Me sonrojé, no por vergüenza, sino porque la oficina se estaba poniendo incómodamente caliente. Deberían revisar el aire acondicionado del edificio. Sólo porque sentí retorcerse todo mi interior no quería decir que estuviera dispuesta a dejar la pelea.

-Estar desnudo significa no llevar nada de ropa, por lo tanto, por tu propia descripción, no estaba totalmente desnuda.

-Así que lo recuerdas –dijo con satisfacción-. Y no hiles tan fino. Se puede decir que estabas desnuda.

-Todavía hay una diferencia –insistí tercamente-. Y sí, recuerdo que nos citamos. ¿Qué más da?

-¿Quieres decir que te desnudas a menudo con un hombre que no significa nada? -preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Estaba cansada de fingir. De cualquier manera a él ni le iba ni le venía. Lo miré de frente y dije:

-Evidentemente no significo nada aquella vez, para ambos.

Hizo una mueca.

-Ay, sé que te debo una explicación. Lo siento...

-No gastes saliva. El tiempo para las explicaciones pasó hace mucho.

-¿Pasó?

-Seguí adelante. ¿Tú no?

-Creía que sí –dijo frunciendo el ceño-. Pero cuando recibí la llamada de que había habido un homicidio en Great Bods y que la víctima era una mujer rubia, yo... –dejó de hablar, y luego dijo-. Mierda.

Lo miré, sinceramente sorprendida. Aunque ahora que lo pienso lo primero que me dijo fue: ¿Estás bien? Y había ido bajo la lluvia a la escena del delito para ver el cuerpo de Jane antes de entrar. Seguramente para entonces su nombre ya había sido emitido por radio, o tal vez no, hasta que lo notificaran a su familia. No tenía ni idea quien era su familia ni donde estaba, pero probablemente el nombre de su pariente más cercano estaba en su expediente de Great Bods, que el detective MacInnes se había llevado.

Pobre Jane, había sido una imitadora de una perra psicópata y acabó yaciendo bajo la lluvia durante todo el tiempo en que los polis trabajaron en la escena del delito.

Sabía que estos trabajos llevaban su tiempo, y la lluvia había sido un obstáculo para los polis, por lo que había estado tendida allí unas buenas tres horas antes de que se la llevaran.

Jacob chasqueó los dedos delante de mi cara.

-Estás en otro mundo.

Hombres, hubiese querido morder esos dedos. Odio cuando las personas hacen eso, cuando con un "hola" sería suficiente para llamar mi atención.

-Bien, perdona. Estoy exhausta y esta noche he visto un homicidio, pero es muy descortés por mi parte distraerme con mis asuntos personales. ¿Qué decías? Me estudió durante un momento, luego negó con la cabeza.

-No importa. Tú estás exhausta y yo tengo una investigación de homicidio que supervisar. Me gustaría que no estuvieras involucrada en él, pero lo estás así que me verás a menudo tanto si quieres como si no. Sólo deja de presionarme, ¿vale? Déjame cumplir con mi trabajo. Lo admito, no puedo concentrarme cuando estás volviéndome loco.

-Yo no te vuelvo loco –escupí, encolerizada-. Tú estabas indudablemente loco antes de que te conociera. ¿Puedo irme a casa ahora?

Se frotó los ojos y refrenó su evidente mal humor.

-En unos minutos. Yo te llevaré tu casa.

-Alguien puede acompañarme hasta Great Bods. Necesito mi coche.

-He dicho que yo te llevaré a tu casa.

-Y yo he dicho que necesito mi coche.

-Yo te lo llevaré mañana. No te quiero fisgoneando por la escena del crimen.

-Muy bien. Un taxi me llevará a casa. No hay ninguna necesidad de que lo hagas tú.

Me puse de pie y cogí mi bolso, dispuesta a irme. Esperaría en la acera, aunque lloviera, a que llegara el taxi.

-Nessie, siéntate.

Eso era lo malo de él, que era un poli. No sabía exactamente donde terminaba su autoridad como policía y donde empezaba lo personal. Estaba bastante segura de que podía marcharme, y legalmente él no podía hacer nada, pero siempre había la diminuta posibilidad de que me equivocara, y la gran posibilidad de que él me forzara a quedarme tanto si era legal como si no lo era, y no quería tener otra pelea con él.

Pelearse era malo para mi autocontrol.

Me senté y me contenté con lanzarle una mirada furiosa. Tenía la molesta sospecha de que él quería volver a tener una historia conmigo, y no quería pasar por eso otra vez. Teniendo claro esto, cuanto menos contacto tuviera con él, mejor.

Tengo una regla. Si rompes una relación, arrástrate para volver. Si un hombre hace lo primero, entonces tiene que hacer lo segundo si quiere reconciliarse conmigo.

Puedo manejar una discusión, porque al menos te comunicas, pero si se larga y no me da una oportunidad para solucionarlo... eso es algo que no admito bajo ningún concepto.

Sé que eso suena como si tuviera alguna especie de trauma que superar, pero la verdad es –y sé que divorciarme fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer los dos- que me dolió mucho cuando atrapé a Jason besándose con mi hermana Carly. No sólo porque Carly me había traicionado, sino también porque realmente estaba enamorada de Jason.

Nuestros primeros dos años de casados fueron muy felices. Al menos yo había sido feliz, y creo que él también. Nos distanciamos y dejé de amarlo, pero eso no quería decir que hubiera perdido las esperanzas de arreglar nuestro matrimonio. Estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, a tratar de recuperarlo. Cuando lo vi besándose con Carly, fue como un puñetazo en el estómago y me di cuenta de que probablemente ya me debía hacer engañado antes. No con Carly. Estaba segura de esa era la primera vez que él la había tocado. Pero no estaba enamorado de ella así que quería decir que lo había hecho porque era bonita y estaba disponible y probablemente quería decir que también lo había hecho con otras mujeres.

Ni siquiera intentó arreglar nuestro matrimonio. Hacía tiempo que ya no me amaba y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente me di cuenta, decidí divorciarme. No fui a llorar sobre el hombro de todo el mundo; en vez de eso me construí una vida muy satisfactoria. Pero no significa que me hubiera escapado sin algunas heridas emocionales muy profundas.

Las heridas cicatrizan y de todos modos yo no era del tipo melancólico. Aprendí de la experiencia y me puse nuevas directrices y normas a mí misma. Una de estas directrices era que si un hombre me dejaba sin tratar de resolver las cosas, eso quería decir que no era merecedor de mis esfuerzos a menos que me probara que iba en serio al intentar tener otra oportunidad.

Jacob aún no me lo había demostrado. Y no era del tipo que viene arrastrándose.

Eso quería decir que la idea de volver a salir otra vez era casi imposible.

Empujó la Coca-Cola hacia mí.

-Bébetelo. Tal vez te calmará.

Qué diablos. De todas formas no había nada que lograra hacer que pudiera dormir esta noche. Abrí la lata y tomé un sorbo, luego dirigí mis pensamientos a un tema más práctico.

-Supongo que no hay ninguna posibilidad que mañana pueda abrir el gimnasio.

-Supones bien.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que pueda abrir? ¿Un día? ¿Dos?-

-Depende. Trataré de que las cosas vayan lo más rápido posible, pero no te aseguro nada. Un par de días, probablemente. Siento que pierdas dinero, pero...

-Oh, no perderé dinero. La mayoría de los que se han inscrito pagan por años porque es más barato que pagar por meses. Es la contrariedad de los clientes lo que no me gusta, y sé que eso no es importante si lo comparamos con un homicidio, pero como propietaria de una empresa tengo claro que tengo que cuidar de los clientes o el negocio saldrá perjudicado.

Me observó reflexivamente, como si no hubiera esperado que fuera tan práctica.

Eso me molestaba, porque habíamos tenido tres citas y si hubiera prestado atención a otra cosa que no fuera mi cuerpo, se habría dado cuenta de que no soy ninguna cabeza de chorlito.

Tal vez debería haberme sorprendido de que me hubiera reconocido, porque evidentemente hace dos años no había mirado más arriba de mis pechos.

Pensamientos equivocados, porque desde luego había mirado mis pechos. Y los había tocado. Y los chupó. Bueno, no soy muy partidaria de que me toquen los senos –es más una molestia que una fuente de placer- pero no podía escapar a la intimidad del recuerdo y eso hizo que me ruborizara otra vez.

-Dios mío –dijo él-. ¿En qué estás pensando ahora?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? –ya le gustaría que le dijera lo que estaba pensando.

-Te has vuelto a ruborizar.

-¿Ah, sí? Oh, Lo siento. Tengo una menopausia prematura y me vienen accesos repentinos de calor –cualquier cosa para recuperar el terreno perdido.

Él sonrió abiertamente, un rápido destello de dientes blancos.

-Accesos repentinos de calor, ¿eh?

-La menopausia prematura no es para afeminados.

Soltó una carcajada y se reclinó en su gran silla de cuero para observarme.

Cuanto más tiempo me miraba, mas incomoda me sentía. ¿Recordáis qué os dije la manera de mirar que tenía? Me sentí como un ratón siendo observado por un gato... Un codicioso gato hambriento. No había pensado en cómo iba vestida, pero repentinamente fui consciente de mi top rosa con la espalda descubierta y que dejaba al descubierto mi estómago, y de los pantalones de yoga ajustados. La manera en que me miraba me hizo sentir como si llevara mucha más piel al descubierto, y me decía que él recordaba haber visto aún más de lo que veía ahora. Y aún peor, que hacía planes para ver más otra vez.

Ese era el efecto que siempre había tenido en mí. Cuando me miraba, era intensamente consciente de que yo era una mujer y él un hombre, con todos los miembros y partes correspondientes. Ya sabéis: etiqueta A metida en ranura B. Si estaba cerca de él, en lo único que podía pensar era en etiquetas y ranuras.

Cogió el bolígrafo con el que yo había estado escribiendo y con él golpeó ligeramente el escritorio.

-No te va a gustar lo que voy a decir.

-No me sorprende ya que no me ha gustado nada de lo que has dicho.

-Dame un respiro –aconsejó en tono duro-. Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

-No pensaba que lo tuviera. Y no hay ningún "nosotros" –no podía ceder ni un milímetro, ni darle el beneficio de la duda, ni darle un respiro. No quería tener nada que ver con él. Quería que volviera el detective MacInnes.

Evidentemente Jacob decidió que razonar conmigo era perder el tiempo. No lo era, normalmente soy muy razonable... excepto en todo lo que se refiere a él. Por el motivo que sea no hizo caso de mi reto verbal.

-Tratamos de controlar toda la información que se da a la prensa sobre un homicidio, pero a veces no es posible. Para llevar a cabo la investigación tenemos que hablar con la gente y preguntar si alguien vio a un hombre conduciendo un sedán oscuro de cuatro puertas en las inmediaciones del crimen. Ya hemos empezado con eso. Bien, mantuvimos a los periodistas fuera de la escena del delito, pero estaban justo al otro lado de la cinta con sus teleobjetivos y cámaras.

-¿Y? –no me estaba gustando su razonamiento.

-No hace falta ser muy inteligente para sumar dos y dos y saber que eres un testigo. Estábamos en tu empresa, tú estabas con nosotros, te marchaste en mi coche...

-Considerándolo todo, probablemente piensan que soy sospechosa.

Una esquina de su boca se torció cuando recordó la lucha para meterme en su automóvil.

-No, probablemente piensan que estabas muy alterada por lo ocurrido –volvió a golpear ligeramente el escritorio con el bolígrafo-. No puedo evitar que salga tu nombre. Si se ha visto a un sospechoso, evidentemente hay un testigo. Tu identidad es obvia. Estarás en los periódicos mañana.

-¿Por qué es eso un pro...? Oh –si se me mencionaba en los periódicos como testigo de un asesinato, la persona que probablemente se preocuparía más sería el mismo asesino. ¿Qué hacen los asesinos para protegerse? Matan a cualquiera que pueda ser una amenaza, eso es lo que hacen.

Lo miré horrorizada.

-Oh, mierda.

-Sí –dijo él- eso mismo pienso yo.

Mil pensamientos cruzaron por mi mente. Bueno, al menos seis o siete, es que mil pensamientos son muchos. Intentad id contando los pensamientos y ver cuánto tiempo os lleva llegar hasta mil. Aparte de eso, ninguno de mis pensamientos era agradable.

-¡Pero ni siquiera soy un buen testigo! –gemí-. No lo podría identificar aunque mi vida dependiera de ello –otra vez un pensamiento poco agradable, porque sí que podría si dependiera de ello.

-Él no lo sabe.

-Tal vez fue su novio. Normalmente es el novio o el marido, ¿no? Tal vez fue un crimen pasional y en el fondo no es realmente un asesino y cuando lo interrogues confesara –eso no era imposible, ¿verdad? ¿O era demasiado pedir?

-Tal vez –dijo Jacob, pero su expresión no era demasiado esperanzadora.

-¿Y qué pasa si no fue el novio? ¿Qué pasa si es un asunto de drogas o algo por el estilo? –me levanté y empecé a caminar de arriba a abajo por su oficina, aunque no había bastante espacio para hacerlo seriamente ya que había demasiados obstáculos, junto con archivos y un montón de libros. Me pasé más tiempo esquivando cosas que yendo de arriba a abajo-. No puedo dejar el país. Ni siquiera me dejarás salir de la ciudad, lo que bajo estas circunstancias tu pretensión es una porquería, ¿sabes?

Me di cuenta de que él no podía impedirlo si no me arrestaba o me ponía bajo custodia policial, y puesto que no podía identificar al asesino, no creo que pudiera justificar eso ante un juez.

No hizo ni caso a mi comentario sobre sus pretensiones.

-Las probabilidades son las que tú dices y seguramente la señora Goodwin fue asesinada por motivos personales. Con suerte tendremos el caso resuelto en uno o dos días.

-Uno o dos días –repetí. Podían ocurrir muchas cosas en uno o dos días. En primer lugar podían matarme. No tenía ninguna intención de quedarme por aquí para que eso ocurriera. A pesar de lo que el teniente Bloodsworth me había dicho iba a salir de la ciudad. Al infierno con su permiso, que de todos modos era bastante seguro que no lo necesitaba; cuando se diera cuenta de que me había ido ya sería demasiado tarde. Le diría a Emily que lo llamara y que le dijera que si me necesitaba podía ponerse en contacto con ella, porque por supuesto le diría a mi familia donde estaba. De todos modos Great Bods estaría cerrado un día más o menos, así que me podía tomar unas cortas vacaciones. No había permitido a mi cuerpo serrano ir a la playa desde hacía un par de años. Ya era hora.

Cuando llegara a casa dormiría un par de horas, si podía. Si no podía, haría el equipaje. Estaría lista para irme a donde mi coche me llevara.

-No puedo prescindir de ningún policía para labores de vigilancia, y de todos modos no podría justificarlo ante la falta de una amenaza creíble pues no se puede decir que seas exactamente un testigo ya que no puedes identificar a nadie –se reclinó en su silla y me miró de forma amenazante-. Haré pública una declaración a la prensa de que "testigos anónimos" vieron a un hombre abandonando la escena. Eso debería apartar cualquier atención hacía ti.

-¡Hey, eso funcionará! –dije animándome. Si había más de un testigo, matarme no serviría de nada, ¿verdad? Y no es que tuviera intención de quedarme por aquí para averiguarlo. Ahora que había pensado en ello unos cuantos agradables y perezosos días en la playa sonaban muy bien. Tenía ese precioso bikini turquesa que compré el año pasado y no tuve ocasión de estrenar. Tiffany –mi conejito de playa interior- prácticamente ronroneaba de excitación.

Me puse de pie, cogí la libreta antes de que él pudiera evitarlo, y rápidamente arranqué la página de arriba. No podía olvidarme de la lista de sus transgresiones, ¿verdad? Mientras doblaba la página pulcramente dije:

-Estoy lista para irme a casa ahora. Realmente, teniente Bloodsworth, podías haberme dicho todo esto en Great Bods, ¿sabes? No tenías que maltratarme delante de todo el mundo y arrastrarme aquí sólo para demostrar que eres un poli enormemente machista.

Imité los gruñidos desaprobadores que hace Tim Allen (6), lo que probablemente no debería haber hecho.

Jacob sólo pareció divertido, e hizo señas con sus dedos.

-Dámela.

Resoplé.

-Se realista. Aunque la rompieras, ¿no crees que me acordaría lo que hay en la lista?

-Es no es la razón. Dámela.

En vez de dársela, metí la lista en mi bolso y cerré la cremallera.

-Entonces cuál es la razón, porque aquí hay algo raro.

Él se puso de pie con una gracia ágil y poderosa que me recordó que había sido un atleta.

-La razón –dijo mientras rodeaba el escritorio y me quitaba tranquilamente el bolso- es que probablemente los hombres de tu vida te han dejado hasta inducirlos al asesinato, figuradamente hablando, porque eres malditamente bonita, pero yo no voy a seguir ese camino. Estás en mi territorio, y yo te he dicho que me des esa lista, así que si no me la das, tendré que quitártela. Esa es la razón.

Observé como abría la cremallera del bolso y sacaba la lista, que se metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Podría intentar otra indigna pelea, pero aún en el caso de que la recuperara, lo que no era muy probable, significaba meter mi mano en su bolsillo y yo no nací ayer. Esta era una batalla que sería más inteligente no librar. En lugar de eso me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno, escribiré otra cuando llegue a casa, donde, por cierto, me gustaría estar hace más de una hora. También deberías trabajar con el problema ése que tienes de hacerlo todo personal, teniente Bloodsworth –le llamaba así en lugar de Jacob, porque sabía que eso le irritaba como mil demonios-. En tu trabajo eso podría ser un verdadero problema.

-Lo que hay entre nosotros es definitivamente personal –replicó cuando me devolvió el bolso.

-No. No estoy interesada. Lo siento. ¿Puedo irme a casa, por favor? –Tal vez si lo dijera bastante a menudo, se cansaría de escucharlo. Un gran bostezo interrumpió el final de mi frase, y juro que no era falso. Me cubrí la boca con la mano, pero era uno de esos bostezos que te desencajan la mandíbula y parecen no acabar nunca. Mis ojos lagrimeaban cuando finalmente terminó-. Lo siento –dije otra vez y me froté los ojos.

Malditos sean sus ojos, sonrió abiertamente.

-Continúa diciendo que no estás interesada bastante a menudo y tal vez cuando tengas noventa años te lo creerás. Vamos, te llevaré a casa antes de que te desplomes –dijo antes de que pudiera responder a su primera declaración, poniendo su mano en mi cintura y haciéndome ir hacia la puerta.

¡Por fin! Estaba tan contenta de poder irme a casa que no presté atención en donde ponía la mano ni de lo que daba a entender. Se inclinó hacia delante y me abrió la puerta y cuando salí, lo que parecía unos cientos pares de ojos se volvieron hacia nosotros. Oficiales de patrulla uniformados, detectives en ropa de calle, algunas personas que estaban allí obviamente contra su voluntad... el departamento era un centro de actividad a pesar de ser tan tarde. Si hubiera prestado atención, me habría dado cuenta del zumbido de voces y el timbre de los teléfonos detrás de la puerta cerrada, pero había estado enfocada en mi lucha con Jacob.

Vi una multitud de expresiones: curiosidad, diversión, interés lascivo. La única expresión que no vi, me percaté, era sorpresa. Descubrí al detective MacInnes ocultando una abierta sonrisa cuando desvió la vista hacia abajo sobre los papeles de su escritorio.

Y bien, ¿qué había esperado? No sólo habían presenciado nuestro público desacuerdo que terminó con él metiéndome en su coche –solamente terminó lo de la parte pública, no nuestro desacuerdo-. Ahora me daba cuenta de que Jacob debía haber dicho algo que indicaba que teníamos una relación personal. La rata engañosa esa había estado intentando poner fin a mis objeciones, pero aún más importante, se había asegurada de que ninguno de sus hombres se entrometiera en nuestra discusión.

-Te crees que eres muy listo –mascullé cuando entramos en el ascensor.

-No debo serlo, o me mantendría bien lejos de ti –contestó serenamente mientras apretaba el botón de la planta baja.

-¿Entonces por qué no intentas aumentar tu coeficiente intelectual y vas tras alguien que te quiera?

-Oh, tú me quieres, desde luego. No te gusta eso, pero me quieres.

-Quise. Tiempo pasado. Antes, no ahora. Tuviste tu oportunidad.

-Todavía la tengo. Lo único que hicimos fue tomarnos un respiro.

Mi boca estaba abierta por el asombro cuando lo miré fijamente.

-¿Tú llamas un respiro a dos años? Tengo noticias para ti, niño grande: tu oportunidad terminó al final de nuestra última cita.

El ascensor se paró y las puertas se abrieron –no se tarda mucho en bajar tres pisos- y Jacob hizo otra vez la cosa esa de "mis-manos-en-tu-cintura" guiándome hasta la puerta de un pequeño vestíbulo y al aparcamiento. La lluvia había parado, menos mal, aunque los árboles y los tejados todavía goteaban. Su Crown Vic blanco estaba aparcado en el cuarto espacio hacia abajo, donde había un cartel que decía:

"Teniente Bloodsworth". El aparcamiento estaba cercado con una verja así que no había ningún reportero esperando fuera. De todos modos no es que pudiera haber muchos. Nuestra ciudad tenía un periódico diario y un periódico semanal, cuatro emisoras de radio y una estación de televisión afiliada a la ABC. Aunque cada uno de ellos enviara a un reportero, lo que no haría, eso haría un total de siete.

Sólo para fastidiar, agarré la manilla de la puerta de atrás. Jacob gruñó y me tiró hacia delante y abrió la puerta delantera del pasajero.

-Eres una molestia, ¿lo sabes?

-¿En qué forma? –me senté y abroché el cinturón de seguridad.

-No sabes cuándo dejar de presionar –cerró la puerta con un golpe seco y se dirigió al puesto del conductor. Entró y puso en marcha el coche, luego se giró para mirarme y colocó un brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento.

-Ahora no estamos en un ascensor con una cámara mirando cada movimiento así que dime otra vez eso de que mi oportunidad ha terminado y que no me quieres.

Me estaba desafiando, lanzándome pullas para que dijera algo impulsivo y así darle motivos para que él hiciera también algo impulsivo, como besarme. Las luces del aparcamiento eran lo suficientemente brillantes para ver el destello de luz en sus ojos mientras esperaba mi respuesta. Quería dispararle una carga verbal, pero eso sería ponerme a jugar su juego y estaba tan cansada que sabía que no me encontraba en mi mejor forma. Así que bostecé en su cara y refunfuñé:

-¿Eso no puede esperar? Estoy tan cansada que ni siquiera puedo enfocar la mirada.

Se rió entre dientes cuando se dio la vuelta y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Cobarde.

Vale, no se lo había creído. Pero lo que importaba es que había decidido no presionar.

Bien, se lo demostré. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos, y a pesar de la cantidad de cafeína que había tomado esa noche, me quedé dormida antes de que saliéramos del aparcamiento. Esa era una suerte que tenía. Papá lo llamaba: "Luces Fuera, Blair". Nunca he tenido problemas para dormirme por la noche, pero con toda la tensión nerviosa y el café, pensé que esa sería una noche en que la que no podría dormir. No tendría que haberme preocupado; las luces se apagaron como siempre.

Me desperté cuando Jacob abrió la puerta del coche y se inclinó para desabrocharme el cinturón de seguridad. Lo miré somnolienta tratando de enfocarlo.

-¿Ya hemos llegado?

-Ya hemos llegado. Vamos Bella Durmiente –cogió el bolso de mis pies y tiró de mí para sacarme del coche.

Vivo en el área de Beacon Hills (7)–los pisos también se llaman Beacon Hills, ¡que original!- lo que quiere decir que todas las calles suben y bajan colinas. Beacon Hills Condominiums está compuesto por once edificios separados. Cada uno tiene cuatro plantas de tres pisos cada una. Vivo en el tercer edificio, primer apartamento, lo que quiere decir que tengo ventanas que dan al exterior en tres lados, no sólo en dos. Las viviendas de los extremos eran más caras que las de en medio, pero para mí las ventanas lo valían. Otra gran ventaja era el pórtico lateral donde podía aparcar mi coche. Los que vivían en las viviendas de en medio tenían que aparcar en la acera. Sí, el pórtico lateral también incrementaba el precio de las viviendas de los extremos. ¿Pero y qué? No tenía que aparcar mi Mercedes a la intemperie, así que el pórtico valía su precio. Como Jacob ya había estado allí, había aparcado bajo el pórtico.

Había una entrada principal, por supuesto, pero había una puerta que conectaba el pórtico y un pequeño rincón con una puerta donde tenía la lavadora y la secadora y que daba a la cocina. Casi nunca usaba la entrada principal a no ser que alguna cita me acompañara a casa, y las luces de la puerta lateral estaban conectadas a un reloj. Se encendían a las nueve de la noche, así que nunca tenía que entrar en mi casa a oscuras.

Le quité el bolso y busqué las llaves.

-Gracias por traerme a casa –dije educadamente. Ni siquiera señalé que hubiera preferido coger un taxi.

Lo vi sobre mí, de pie, demasiado cerca, y automáticamente cogí más fuerte las llaves por si trataba de quitármelas.

-Quiero comprobar las cerraduras de tus puertas y tus ventanas.

-Mi padre puede hacerlo mañana. Estaré bien esta noche porque nadie sabrá que presencié algo hasta que la investigación se haga pública.

-¿Tu padre es un experto en seguridad?

No lo era más que yo, pero… oye, tenía un sistema de alarma, y podría comprobar mis puertas y ventanas.

-Teniente Bloodsworth, –dije tan firmemente como pude mientras bostezaba otra vez-. Vete a casa. Déjame tranquila –Mientras hablaba abrí la puerta y me moví de manera que bloqueaba la entrada.

Apoyó un hombro contra el marco de la puerta y me sonrió.

-No tenía la intención de entrar a la fuerza, ¿sabes?

-Eso está bien. ¿Por qué no nos imaginamos que eres un vampiro y no puedes entrar a no ser que te invite?

-Ya me invitaste, ¿recuerdas?

Oh. Bueno, era verdad.

-Desde entonces he cambiado la decoración. Eso hace que todo empiece de nuevo.

Vete a casa.

-De acuerdo, yo también estoy agotado. Has cambiado la decoración, ¿eh? ¿Qué es lo que estaba mal en lo que había antes?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Seguro que te interesa mucho la decoración. Vete a casa. Largo. Pero asegúrate de que alguien me traiga el coche a primera hora de la mañana, ¿vale? No puedo quedarme aquí sin medio de transporte.

-Me encargaré de ello –extendió la mano y la ahuecó bajo mi cara, su pulgar delineaba mis labios ligeramente. Me eché para atrás, mirándolo furiosa y él se rió-. No iba a besarte. Todavía no. Alguien podría pasar por aquí y vernos a estas horas de la noche, ¿o ya es por la mañana?, pero como tus ropas tienden a desprenderse cuando te beso, mejor esperaremos hasta que tengamos más intimidad y hayamos dormido un poco.

Eso sonaba como si empezara a desnudarme siempre que me tocaba. Le lancé una dulce sonrisa llena de veneno.

-Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Por qué no te vas a...

-Uh-uh –advirtió, poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios-. Tú no quieres que esa boca descarada te meta en problemas. Ahora entra, cierra la puerta con llave y vete a la cama. Te veré más tarde.

Nadie podrá decir nunca que no reconozco un buen consejo cuando lo oigo.

Siempre lo reconozco; aunque el que lo siga es una cosa completamente diferente. En este caso, sin embargo, hice lo aconsejado y me deslicé hacia dentro, y cerré con llave.

Sí, él podía pensar que estaba siguiendo sus órdenes, pero resulta que sus órdenes coincidían con mi instinto de supervivencia.

Encendí la luz de la cocina y esperé en la puerta hasta que su coche arrancó antes de apagar las luces de fuera. Luego me quedé de pie en medio de mi familiar y acogedora cocina y dejé que todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche me golpeara.

Todo me parecía irreal, como si me hubiera desconectado del universo. El entorno era el mío, pero en cierta forma parecía extraño, como si perteneciera a otra persona.

Estaba tanto exhausta como nerviosa, y eso no era una buena combinación.

Lo primero es lo primero, encendí todas las luces de la planta baja y comprobé que todas las ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas. Ahora las puertas. El comedor tenía una puerta acristalada que daba a mi patio cubierto donde tengo hilos de pequeñas luces blancas que recorrían los postes y el borde del techo y que estaban entrelazados a través de los tiernos perales Bradford. Enciendo las luces casi todas las noches que estoy en casa porque me encanta como queda, pero esta noche me sentía vulnerable con todo ese jaleo y cerré las pesadas cortinas sobre la puerta de cristales.

Después de ajustar el sistema de seguridad, hice lo que había estado queriendo hacer durante horas. Llamé a mamá.

Papá contestó, por supuesto. El teléfono estaba en su lado de la cama porque a mamá no le gustaba responder.

-Hola –su voz era un gruñido somnoliento.

-Papá soy Nessie. Esta noche ha habido un asesinato en el gimnasio y quería que supierais que estoy bien.

-Un... ¿qué? ¿Has dicho un asesinato? –parecía mucho más despierto ahora.

-Una de las clientas fue asesinada en la plaza del aparcamiento de atrás... –oí a mamá al fondo diciendo ferozmente: "¡Dame el teléfono!" y supe que se apoderaría del teléfono en unos segundos- ...un poco después de las nueve, y yo... Hola mamá.

-Nessie, ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien. No habría llamado, pero tenía miedo de que alguien lo hiciera y quería que supierais que estoy bien.

-Da gracias a Dios que lo has hecho –dijo ella, y ambas nos estremecimos ante lo que ella podría haber hecho si hubiera pensado que cualquiera de sus niñas había sido herida-. ¿A quién han matado?

-A Jane Goodwin.

-¿La imitadora?

-Esa misma –puede ser que me hubiera quejado de ella a mi familia una o dos veces-. Había aparcado en el aparcamiento trasero, esperándome, tuvimos un pequeño altercado esta tarde.

-¿La policía piensa que lo hiciste tú?

-No, no –la tranquilicé, sin embargo durante un tiempo yo había sido el sospechoso número uno. Pero mamá no necesitaba saber eso-. Justo acababa de salir y cerrar con llave, cuando un hombre le disparó, y no me vio. Se fue en un sedán oscuro.

-Oh, Dios mío. ¿Eres un testigo?

-Realmente no –dije con arrepentimiento-. Estaba oscuro y llovía, y no hay ninguna posibilidad de que lo pueda identificar. Llamé al 091, los polis vinieron y eso es todo lo que sé. Acaban de traerme a casa.

-¿Qué es lo que les ha llevado tanto tiempo?

-La escena del crimen. Les llevó un buen rato investigarla toda –por no mencionar que probablemente habría estado en casa un par de horas antes si no fuera por cierto teniente.

-Hmmm... ¿Te han traído a casa? ¿Por qué no has conducido tú?

-Porque mi coche está dentro del área que han acordonado, y no me dejan entrar ahí. Se supone que un oficial me lo traerá por la mañana –por la mañana quería decir algo después de salir el sol, porque técnicamente ya era por la mañana. Esperaba tener mi coche entre las ocho y las diez, y sería una suerte si fuera un oficial y no Jacob quien me lo trajera-. Great Bods tendrá que permanecer cerrado durante un par de días, tal vez más. Creo que me iré a la playa.

-Esa es una gran idea –dijo ella firmemente-. Sal de Dodge.

Algunas veces da miedo lo igual que pensamos mamá y yo.

La tranquilicé otra vez diciendo que estaba bien y que me iba a acostar porque estaba exhausta, y colgué el teléfono sintiéndome mucho mejor. Ella no se había puesto histérica, mamá no es así, pero yo había prevenido cualquier chisme bienintencionado que la habría contrariado.

Pensé en llamar a Emily, pero estaba demasiado cansada para recordar la lista de las quejas. Después de dormir un poco, la escribiría de nuevo. Emily disfrutaría con el enfrentamiento con el teniente Bloodsworth, porque conocía nuestra historia anterior.

No había nada que quisiera más que ir a dormir, así que apagué todas las luces excepto las luminarias que alumbraban las escaleras; luego subí a mi dormitorio, donde me quité la ropa y me desplomé desnuda en mi mullida cama. Gemí en voz alta aliviada cuando me estiré... y entonces estropeé el momento de dicha imaginando a Jacob desnudo y estirándose encima de mí.

Ese maldito hombre era una amenaza. Antes de que mi caprichosa imaginación siguiera adelante, me obligué a recordar y repasar cada detalle de nuestra última cita, cuando él había actuado como un asno.

Eso. Había resultado.

Sintiéndome tranquila, me di la vuelta y me dispuse a dormir. Luces Fuera, Nessie.

6 Actor cómico norteamericano.

7 Colinas de Beacon. Beacon es una ciudad de Estados Unidos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso que la trama es absolutamente de LINDA HOWARD y los personajes de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Hola, quiero decir a mis futuras lectoras que a partir de aquí intentaré subir un capítulo o dos por viernes de esta adaptación. Mantengo los apellidos originales para entender los futuros juegos de palabras. No están todos los personajes de Twilight y aunque se mencionen pueden no tener a su pareja y aparecer como personajes secundarios solamente.**

**También aviso de que merece la pena leerlo, es divertido y una historia preciosa.**

**Ésta semana actualizo hoy, jueves y no mañana, viernes porque estaré ocupada, la semana que viene actualizaré el jueves o el viernes según mis obligaciones, estoy terminando mi graduado en la ESO y tengo cosas que hacer. Gracias.**

**Alex.**

Él había recordado que bebía Coca-Cola light. Ese fue mi primer pensamiento cuando me desperté a las ocho y media. Tendida ahí en la cama, mirando somnolienta como giraba lentamente el ventilador del techo, traté de calibrar si lo de la Coca-Cola era importante.

Mi parte romántica quería creer que él recordaba cada pequeño detalle sobre mí, pero mi parte sensata me decía que probablemente lo único que pasaba es que tenía muy buena memoria, punto final. Un poli tenía que tener buena memoria, ¿verdad? Era parte de su trabajo, igual que recitar los derechos y todo eso.

Así que lo de la Cola-Cola light no era importante. Me supongo que sólo supuso que una mujer bebería refrescos light, lo que era algo realmente machista por su parte, no hace falta tener en cuenta que la mayoría de las veces tendría razón.

Me había ido a la cama en lugar de hacer las maletas, hasta aquí la idea de irme temprano a la playa. No es que tuviera importancia porque no tenía coche. Pero alguien –concretamente Jacob- podía llegar en cualquier momento con mi coche, así que salté de la cama y me fui a la ducha. Fue rápida, porque estaba tan hambrienta que pensé que me pondría enferma. Por algún motivo la noche anterior no había tenido tiempo de comer nada. Sí, sí, ya sé que no debería quejarme de tener hambre cuando la pobre Jane no volvería a comer nunca más. Es duro. Jane estaba muerta y yo no, y ella no me gustaba más ahora que estaba muerta que antes cuando estaba viva.

Aún peor, ella era la causa por la que Great Bods había cerrado durante un periodo de tiempo indefinido. Si no hubiera sido tan perra, esperándome en el aparcamiento para hacer no importa que daño que hubiera planeado, no hubiera sido asesinada en mi propiedad. Y para acabar con el razonamiento, era también culpa de Jane que me hubiera visto obligada a ver otra vez a Jacob Bloodsworth.

Anoche sentí pena por Jane. Hoy pensaba más claramente, y pensé que eso era propio de ella, incluso muerta me estaba causando problemas.

Me serví café, cogí un tarro de yogur de la nevera porque era lo más rápido, y me lo comí mientras ponía dos rebanadas de pan integral en la tostadora y pelaba un plátano. Mantequilla de cacahuete, miel, y un plátano –y dos tazas de café- después, me sentía mucho más feliz. A veces, cuando estoy muy ocupada en Great Bods, salía del paso con una manzana o algo por el estilo para almorzar, pero cuando tengo tiempo de sentarme, me gusta comer.

Cuando pensé que no me desplomaría de hambre, cogí el periódico de la mañana de la entrada y, con otra taza de café, me dediqué a averiguar lo que se había descubierto sobre el homicidio de Jane. El artículo estaba en la mitad inferior de la portada, e incluía una foto de Jacob y mía cuando me sacaba de Great Bods y me metía en su coche.

A él se le veía grande y sombrío y a mí en muy buena forma, con el top rosa con la espalda descubierta y revelando una musculatura entonada. No se me veían paquetes de músculos, pero yo no intentaba tener una apariencia realmente muscular, así que estaba bien. Estaba pensando que mi cuerpo era una buena publicidad para Great Bods, cuando leí el pie de foto: "El teniente J.W. Bloodsworth saca a la testigo Nessie Mallory de la escena del crimen".

¡Saca! ¡Majadero! Arrastra sería más exacto. ¿Y por qué tenían que identificarme en la gran foto de color de la primera página? ¿Por qué el reportero no había puesto mi nombre en algún lugar por el final del artículo?

Leí todo el artículo y no encontré en ningún lugar la declaración oficial de Jacob sobre los testigos, en plural. La única mención de un testigo era en singular, yo.

Probablemente cuando él hizo la declaración, el artículo ya estaba editándose.

Probablemente habría otro artículo mañana, pero me temía que el daño ya estaba hecho.

Me puse en pie en el mismo momento en que sonó el teléfono. Miré el identificador de llamadas y vi el nombre del periódico. No tenía la menor intención de hablar con un periodista, así que dejé que el contestador automático atendiera la llamada.

Sí, realmente éste parecía un magnífico día para salir de la ciudad.

Corrí arriba y me sequé el pelo, me puse pantalones rosas, una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco y las sandalias más bonitas, con pequeñas conchas rosadas y amarillas en las tiras. ¿Era ese el mejor conjunto de playa, o no?

Me cepillé los dientes, me puse crema hidratante y rímel, luego añadí un poco de colorete y brillo de labios por si acaso. ¿Por si acaso qué? Por si acaso Jacob era el que me traía el coche, por supuesto. Sólo porque no lo quisiera detrás de mí no quería decir que no me regocijara en mostrarle exactamente lo que había dejado.

El teléfono no paraba de sonar. Hablé con mamá, que sólo quería comprobar cómo estaba. Hablé con Emily, que tenía una desenfrenada curiosidad tanto por el homicidio como por la foto mía con Jacob, debido a que me había oído vociferar contra él hacía dos años. Aparate de eso, no contesté a ninguna otra llamada. No quería hablar con ningún periodista, ni con conocidos entrometidos, ni con posibles asesinos.

El tráfico de la calle de mi barrio parecía inusitadamente denso. Tal vez era una buena cosa que el automóvil no estuviera aparcado bajo el pórtico; desde la calle, debía parecer que no había nadie en casa. Todavía tenía cosas que hacer y sitios a donde ir. Necesitaba ruedas.

A las diez, todavía no me habían traído el coche. Estaba quemándome lentamente cuando marque el número del departamento de policía.

Quienquiera que contestó el teléfono, sargento No-sé-qué, fue educada pero inútil.

Pregunté por el teniente Bloodsworth. No estaba disponible. Ni el detective MacInnes. La sargento me pasó a otra persona, que me pasó a otra persona. Tuve que explicar toda la situación cada vez. Finalmente –por fin- me pusieron con el detective Forester y volví a soltar mi perorata otra vez.

-Déjeme comprobarlo. No creo que el teniente esté en el edificio, pero veré que puedo averiguar sobre su coche –dijo y apartó el teléfono.

Podía oír ruido, el tipo de ruido hecho por un montón de voces diferentes. Podía oír sonar los teléfonos, murmurar identificaciones. Evidentemente, los días en el departamento de policía estaban tan ocupados como las noches. Esperé. Examiné mi manicura, que se mantenía bastante bien.

Empecé a pensar en el almuerzo, lo que podría ser un problema a menos que alguien ¡cualquiera! me entregara el coche. Rara vez almuerzo en casa; tengo principalmente cosas para desayunar, y también eso empezaba a escasear porque no había comprado comestibles desde hacía un par de semanas. Suponía que podía pedir una pizza, pero no estaba de humor para pizzas.

Estaba de humor para estrangular a un teniente de policía.

Por fin el detective Forester volvió al teléfono.

-Señora, el teniente Bloodsworth se está ocupando de su automóvil.

-¿Cuándo?–pregunté con los dientes apretados-. Estoy embarrancada aquí sin mi coche. Se supone que me lo iba a traer esta mañana temprano.

-Lo siento, señora. Hoy ha estado muy ocupado.

-Pues entonces, ¿por qué un policía no puede traerme el coche? ¡Oh, ya sé! Tomaré un taxi hasta Great Bods y alguien puede encontrarse conmigo allí y sacar mi coche del aparcamiento. Eso ahorraría tiempo y problemas a todo el mundo.

-Espere un momento –dijo y esperé. Y esperé. Y esperé. Unos diez minutos más tarde volvió al teléfono y dijo-. Señora, lo siento, pero no lo puedo organizar ahora mismo.

De acuerdo, no era culpa suya. Me las arreglé para aparentar un tono calmado.

-Comprendo. Gracias por comprobarlo. Oh... ¿tiene el número del móvil del teniente Bloodsworth? Lo he perdido, o lo habría llamado directamente en vez de molestarle a usted.

-No es ninguna molestia –dijo el detective Forester galantemente, y me dio rápidamente el número.

Je, je, je. Gracias a la arrogante actitud de Jacob la noche anterior, todos los polis creían que estábamos liados. ¿Por qué no me iba a dar el detective el número del móvil de Jacob? Ese fue un error táctico por parte de Jacob.

Jacob podía estar en medio de algo importante, y llamarlo podría distraerlo gravemente.

Diablos, ojalá que sí. Empecé a marcar los números, luego me detuve.

Probablemente tenía un identificador de llamadas en su móvil, y puede que no contestara si veía que la llamada era mía.

Sonriendo burlonamente saqué mi móvil del bolso. Sí, el detective MacInnes había tenido la delicadeza de devolvérmelo, cuando decidió que no había disparado a Jane. Lo encendí y llamé a Jacob.

Respondió al tercer timbre.

-Bloodsworth.

-¿Dónde está mi coche? –exigí en un tono tan amenazador como pude.

Suspiró.

-Nessie. Te lo llevaré. Hoy he estado un poco ocupado.

-Estoy aquí encallada. Si anoche hubieras atendido a razones, podrías haber recuperado entonces mi automóvil y no estaríamos manteniendo esta conversación, pero no, tenías que imponerte sobre...

Me colgó.

Grité furiosa pero no lo volví a llamar, que seguramente era lo que esperaba.

Vale, le iba a dar su merecido. Lo iba a joder. Bueno, no literalmente. Aunque una vez yo... para. De ningún modo iba a seguir por ahí.

Tamborileé con los dedos y consideré mis opciones. Podía llamar a mamá y papá y gustosamente me acercarían a un colmado, o incluso me prestarían uno de sus coches, lo que sería un inconveniente para ellos. Emily también me llevaría, Carly podría, si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer, pero su agenda social estaba tan llena que me cansaba sólo de pensarlo.

Por otro lado, podía simplemente alquilar un coche. Algunas agencias de alquiler te recogían y te llevaban a su oficina para firmar los documentos necesarios y coger el coche.

No pierdo el tiempo cuando tengo un plan de acción. Busqué el número de una agencia de alquiler, los llamé y quedamos en que me recogerían en una hora. Luego me puse a trabajar regando las plantas y empacando la ropa que pensé que necesitaría para pasar unos días en la playa, que no era mucha.

El maquillaje y los artículos de tocador ocuparon más espacio en la bolsa marinera que la ropa. Añadí un par de libros por si tenía ganas de leer y luego esperé impaciente detrás de la puerta principal a que llegara el tipo de la agencia.

El tráfico había disminuido. Tal vez los mirones y los reporteros habían decidido que me había escondido en alguna parte, o que tal vez me había ido de compras. Cuando el hombre apareció no quise perder el tiempo en la entrada donde sería un blanco fácil para un reportero deseoso y un asesino desesperado.

Preparé las llaves para tenerlas listas y cerrar la puerta y entonces es cuando me di cuenta de que todavía tenía las llaves de mi coche. Me sorprendí a mí misma riéndome; no había ninguna forma de que Jacob me trajera el coche, porque no le había dado las llaves y a él no se le había ocurrido pedírmelas.

El coche estaría seguro en Great Bods hasta mi regreso. Estaba cerrado con llave y bajo toldo. En el peor de los casos, Jacob lo confiscaría y lo remolcarían, cosa que es mejor que no hiciera, porque si mi automóvil sufría alguna clase de daño, lo demandaría.

Un Pontiac rojo con una señal magnética en la carrocería que anunciaba que pertenecía a la agencia de alquiler, aparcó en el bordillo. Agarré mi bolsa de viaje y estaba fuera antes de que el tipo pudiera salir del coche. Me paré sólo para cerrar la puerta, luego bajé apresuradamente los escalones para encontrarme con él.

-Vámonos antes de que alguien aparezca –dije abriendo la puerta del pasajero, y metiendo mi bolsa dentro, me deslicé hacia el asiento.

El hombre se puso tras el volante parpadeando confuso.

-¿Quién? ¿Alguien va detrás de usted?

-Tal vez –si él no sabía quién era yo, pues mejor que mejor. Tal vez nadie más había leído el periódico-. Un ex novio que me está molestando, ya sabe.

-Es violento –el hombre me lanzó una mirada alarmada.

-No, sólo lloriquea mucho. Es embarazoso.

Aliviado, puso el coche en marcha y condujo hacia nuestro pequeño aeropuerto regional, donde estaban situadas todas las agencias de alquiler. Después de un poco de discusión sobre el tipo de coche que querían darme –veté los modelos económicos con las mínimas prestaciones indispensables porque eran demasiado sencillos de carrocería (uno incluso tenía arriba paneles enrollables, y no entendía como estaba todavía en Detroit)- me decidí por una pequeña y compacta furgoneta Chevy negra.

El negro no es el color más sensato en el sur, porque atrae el calor. Pero si no podía tener mi Mercedes, pensé que pasearme en una camioneta sería estupendo.

Tengo buenos recuerdos asociados con las camionetas. Grampie Charlie había tenido una y en mi primer año en la escuela secundaria, había salido durante dos meses con un estudiante del último curso, Embry Bickerstaff, que conducía una camioneta. Embry me había dejado conducir su camioneta, y yo pensé que era lo más divertido del mundo.

Sin embargo nuestro romance se desvaneció tan rápido como había florecido y Embry y su camioneta se habían ido con otra chica.

Con todos los documentos firmados y el depósito de gasolina lleno, lancé mi bolsa de viaje en el asiento de atrás y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. ¡Playa, ya voy!

Lo admito, el verano no es la mejor época para ir a la playa si no tienes reservas.

Aún peor, era viernes, cuando todos los excursionistas de fin de semana hacían lo mismo que yo. Pero como era solo mediodía, pensé que tenía una buena ventaja sobre la multitud de fin de semana, y entre ellos tenía que haber personas como yo que confiaban encontrar una habitación en un motel cuando llegaran al mar. Eso quería decir que normalmente la conseguían.

Conducir desde la parte occidental del estado a la orilla oriental llevaba varias horas, especialmente porque tuve que detenerme para almorzar. Decidí que adoraba conducir una furgoneta, porque estabas sentado más alto y eso quería decir que podías ver mejor, y esta furgoneta en particular tenía fuerza en abundancia y todos los extras que pudiera querer.

La conducción era muy fácil, el aire acondicionado de primera clase, el sol brillaba, y Jacob Bloodsworth no tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

Las cosas iban mejorando.

Alrededor de las tres sonó mi móvil. Miré el número que salía en la pantalla, lo había marcado aquella misma mañana, así que sabía muy bien quién era el que telefoneaba. Dejé que saliera el buzón de voz y me concentré en conducir.

Estaba muy excitada por mis mini vacaciones. Un par de días en la playa me irían muy bien, y más si me alejaban de la ciudad mientras el interés por el asesinato de Jane estuviera en candelero.

Normalmente soy muy responsable, porque Great Bods es mi bebé, pero pensaba que sólo por una vez las circunstancias aconsejaban que me tomara un descanso. Probablemente debería haber dejado una nota en la puerta principal de Great Bods, diciendo a los clientes cuándo volveríamos a abrir.

Oh, Dios mío, ¡no había pensado en mis empleados! Debería haber llamado a cada uno de ellos personalmente.

Enfadada conmigo misma, llamé a Emily.

-No puedo creer que haya hecho esto –dije tan pronto respondió al teléfono-. No llamé a todos para decirles cuando esperaba volver a abrir Great Bods.

Lo bueno de Emily es que, al crecer conmigo, aprendió a leer entre líneas y a llenar los huecos. Inmediatamente supo que no hablaba de los clientes, porque había tantos que llamarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos llevaría el tiempo que tardaría en abrir Great Bods, así que obviamente hablaba de mis empleados.

-¿Tienes una lista de sus números de teléfono en tu oficina? –preguntó.

-Hay una lista doblada en mi libreta de direcciones, en el último cajón de mi escritorio. Si la encuentras te volveré a llamar cuando me haya instalado y pueda apuntar todos los números.

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo los llamaré. Ya que estoy en la ciudad y las llamadas son locales, es más lógico que lo haga yo y así no tendrás que usar los minutos de tu móvil. También miraré el contestador automático.

-Te debo una. Ya puedes ir pensando que te gustaría tener –amo a esa chica; es fenomenal tener una hermana como ella. La había llamado al trabajo, y podía haber dicho sencillamente que en ese momento le era imposible y que lo haría enseguida que pudiera, que podría ser mañana. Pero no Emily; ella se puso en acción como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Os habréis dado cuenta que no digo eso de Carly, que todavía piensa que ella es una elegida.

Además no se me ha olvidado de que la atrapé besándose voluntariamente con mi marido. No se lo echo en cara y la mayoría de las veces me llevo bien con ella, pero está siempre ahí, en el fondo.

-No hagas promesas indefinidas como esa. Podría pedirte algo más que no fuera prestarme tu mejor vestido. A propósito, alguien te está buscando y está enfadado.

¿Quieres adivinar su nombre? Una pista: es teniente de policía.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, no porque me estuviera buscando ni porque estuviera enfadado, sino porque había llamado a Emily. Le había dicho en una de nuestras citas que tenía dos hermanas, pero no le dije sus nombres ni nada de ellas.

Por otra parte, era una tontería asombrarse: era un poli, sabía cómo averiguar lo que fuera sobre la gente.

-Vaya. ¿No te molestó, verdad?

-No, estuvo muy controlado. Dijo algo acerca de apostar a que era tu abogado. ¿A qué venía eso?

-Tengo una lista de quejas contra él. Le dije que le daría la lista a mi abogado.

Emily se rió entre dientes.

-¿Cuáles serían esas quejas?

-Oh, cosas como maltratarme, secuestrarme, actitud presumida. Me quitó la lista, así que tengo que volver a escribirla. Tendré que aumentarla según pase el tiempo, estoy segura.

Ella se reía ahora abiertamente.

-Me apuesto algo que le gustó particularmente eso de "actitud presumida". Eh, ¿realmente vas a necesitarme? ¿Tienes problemas?

-Creo que no. Me dijo que no saliera de la ciudad, pero no soy una sospechosa, así que no creo que pueda hacer eso, ¿verdad?

-¿Si no eres sospechosa, por qué lo dijo?

-Creo que ha decidido que está interesado otra vez en mí. Pero tal vez sólo se vengaba de mí porque fingí que no lo reconocía. Lo tuve descolocado un buen rato.

-Entonces debe ser por las dos cosas. Está interesado y se venga de ti. Además se está asegurando de que tú te quedas donde él pueda llegar a ti.

-Pues no resultó –dije mientras conducía por la autopista 74 hacia Wilmington.

Pude haber ido a Outer Banks, pero pensé que tendría más posibilidades de conseguir una habitación a lo largo de la costa sur. Caray, siempre podía continuar yendo hacia el sur hasta llegar a Myrtle Beach, si era necesario. Sin embargo no andaba buscando diversión, sólo un lugar donde pudiera relajarme durante un par de días hasta que las cosas se calmaran en casa.

Llegué a Wilmington a eso de las seis de la tarde y conduje por la ciudad hacia Wrightsville Beach. Tan pronto como vi el Atlántico, Tiffany –mi conejito de playa interior, ¿recordáis?- suspiró de satisfacción. Es tan fácil de complacer.

Tuve suerte y en el primer lugar donde paré encontré un pequeño y acogedor bungalow; la familia que lo había alquilado acaba de cancelar la reserva. ¿No era fenomenal? Mejor un bungalow que una habitación de hotel, por la privacidad. Era un lugar precioso, de una sola planta de tablones azules, un porche protegido y una chimenea a la izquierda.

Tenía solamente tres piezas; la mitad de delante de la casa era una cocina diminuta y el comedor, que estaba abierto a la sala. La mitad posterior era un bonito dormitorio y el baño, y quienquiera que hubiera decorado el dormitorio me tenía en la mente, porque la cama estaba envuelta en una mosquitera. Adoro los pequeños detalles como esos, femeninos y con volantes.

Mientras desempacaba, mi móvil sonó otra vez. Era la tercera vez que el número de Jacob aparecía en el identificador de llamadas y otra vez dejé que la llamada pasara al buzón de voz.

El teléfono emitió una señal sonora, para decirme que había mensajes, pero aún no había oído ninguno. Pensé que si no sabía que decía, técnicamente no lo estaba desafiando, ¿no? Podría estar amenazándome con un arresto o algo y en ese caso sólo conseguiría trastornarme si lo oyera, así que era mucho mejor no escuchar sus mensajes.

Después de desempacar, fui a un gran restaurante de mariscos y me pegué un atracón sólo de langostinos, que me encantan. Era uno de esos lugares donde la atmósfera es informal y el servicio rápido y llegué allí antes de que se llenara para la cena.

Entré y salí en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Cuando regresé al bungalow el crepúsculo se iba adueñando de la playa y el calor se desvanecía, ¿qué mejor hora para dar un paseo?

Me sentía contenta. Después de mi paseo, llamé a casa y le dije a mamá donde estaría. No me dijo nada sobre cualquier llamada del teniente Bloodsworth, así que tal vez no los había molestado.

Dormí como una roca y desperté al amanecer para correr por la playa. No había hecho ningún ejercicio el día anterior y me pongo nerviosa si estoy más de veinticuatro horas sin hacerlo. Corrí por la arena unos cinco kilómetros, que es buenísimo para las piernas, me duché y luego busqué una tienda donde comprar cereales, leche y fruta.

Después del desayuno me puse mi bikini turquesa y provista a manos llenas de bronceador con protección, cogí un libro, una toalla de playa, me coloqué las gafas oscuras y me fui a la playa.

Leí durante un tiempo, luego cuando el sol empezó a quemar tomé un baño refrescante en el mar, y después leí un rato más. A las once, el calor era demasiado para mí, así que me puse las sandalias y el pareo de playa, cogí el bolso y me fui de compras. Me entusiasma eso en los pueblos de la playa; a nadie se le mueve un pelo si vas de compras en traje de baño.

Encontré un bonito par de pantalones cortos de color azul con la parte superior combinada en azul y blanco, una cesta de paja adornada con un pez hecho con hilo metálico, así que emitía destellos a la luz del sol.

La cesta era genial para guardar todas mis cosas de la playa. Comí en una terraza mirando al océano, donde un tipo bastante guapo intentó ligar conmigo. Pero estaba ahí para descansar, no para buscar una aventura transitoria, así que no tuvo suerte.

Finalmente paseé tranquilamente hasta mi bungalow. Había dejado mi móvil cargándose, y cuando lo comprobé, no había ninguna nueva llamada perdida, así que era evidente que Jacob se había rendido. Después de volverme a poner protección solar pisé la playa otra vez. La misma rutina: leer, refrescarme en el mar, leer un rato más.

A eso de las tres y media estaba tan somnolienta que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Apartando mi libro, me desperecé en la toalla y me puse a dormir.

La siguiente cosa que recuerdo es que alguien me recogía. Y lo digo literalmente.

Lo raro fue que no me alarmé, por lo menos no de ser secuestrada por algún maníaco de la playa. Parpadeé y miré fijamente una cara dura y enojada que conocía muy bien.

Pero incluso antes de abrir los ojos ya sabía quién era, ya sea por alguna extraña química de la piel o inconscientemente reconociendo el olor de él. Mi corazón empezó ese baile alocado.

Me empezó a llevar hacia el bungalow.

-Teniente Bloodsworth –dije afirmando su identidad, como si él lo necesitara.

Bajó los ojos para mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

-Jesús. Solo cállate, ¿vale?

No me gusta que me digan que me calle.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? –mamá no se lo diría, porque es mamá y pensaría que si él no me podía encontrar, ese no era su problema, y si yo hubiese querido que supiera donde estaba, se lo habría dicho.

-Pagaste con tarjeta de crédito –llegó al bungalow, que no estaba cerrado con llave, ya que había estado echada en la playa justo delante de él, y se giró de lado para pasarme por la puerta. El aire acondicionado me puso la piel de gallina sobre mi carne desnuda, caliente por el sol.

-¿Quieres decir que rastreaste mi tarjeta de crédito como si fuera un vulgar delincuente...?

Me soltó las piernas pero me mantuvo pegada a él por la parte superior del cuerpo, y agarré su camisa para mantener el equilibrio. Antes de darme cuenta, me alzó otra vez y su boca estaba sobre la mía.

Creo que he mencionado que entro en fusión accidental del núcleo de un reactor principal siempre que me toca.

Dos años sin verle y eso no había cambiado. Su boca se sentía igual y sabía igual. Su cuerpo estaba duro y excitado contra el mío, sus brazos musculosos como acero viviente alrededor de mí.

Todas las terminaciones nerviosas aceleradas al máximo exigiendo atención inmediata; era como si una corriente eléctrica se propagara dentro de mí, magnetizándome para fundirme con él.

Realmente lloriqueé cuando pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, y lo besé tan ardientemente como él me estaba besando a mí.

Había mil razones por las que lo debería haber detenido en ese mismo momento, y no hice caso a ninguna. El único pensamiento coherente que tuve fue Gracias a Dios que estoy tomando la píldora, que había empezado a tomar y seguía tomando después de mi experiencia previa con él.

El sujetador del bikini se soltó camino del dormitorio. Frenética por sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía, tiré bruscamente de su camisa, y él me complació levantando un brazo y luego otro para que pudiera quitársela por la cabeza.

Su pecho era ancho y velludo, con fuertes músculos. Me restregué contra él como una gata mientras luchaba para abrirse el cinturón y desabrocharse los vaqueros. Supongo que no lo ayudé en nada, pero no quería parar.

Luego me echó sobre la cama y me quitó la parte de abajo del bikini. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente mientras me miraba fijamente, se acostó al otro lado de la cama. Con la mirada recorrió cada centímetro de mi piel, su ardiente expresión permaneció mucho tiempo en mis pechos y mis caderas.

Me abrió las piernas y me miró, haciendo que me ruborizara, pero entonces metió dos dedos dentro de mí y me olvidé del rubor. Mis rodillas subieron y mis caderas se levantaron cuando un absoluto deleite burbujeó dentro de mí.

Dijo "Follar" con voz tensa y empujó hacia abajo sus vaqueros, dejando que cayeran al suelo. No sé cómo se libró de los zapatos.

Supongo que se los quitó antes de ir a la playa para cogerme, que sería lo más lógico ya que un momento después de quitarse los vaqueros, estaba encima de mí, y el demonio diabólico mordió un lado de mi cuello mientras me penetraba con un duro empujón con el que llegó hasta el fondo.

Me fui como un cohete. Si había tenido cualquier autocontrol, desapareció con ese mordisco.

Cuando volví a la tierra, abrí pesadamente mis párpados para encontrarlo mirándome con una expresión ferozmente triunfante en sus ojos. Me apartó el pelo de la cara y acarició mi mejilla con sus labios.

-¿Necesito un condón?

Él estaba dentro de mí, así que era demasiado tarde para preguntarlo. Logré decir:

-No, tomo la píldora.

-Bien –dijo y empezó a moverse dentro de mí otra vez.

Ésa era la parte buena de permitir que la pasión se impusiera al sentido común.

La parte mala era cuando el sentido común regresaba. No importa cuantos orgasmos hayas tenido, si antes de empezar tenías sentido común, éste siempre vuelve.

El sol casi se había puesto cuando me desperté agotada y saciada de una siesta, para mirar fijamente y muy turbada al hombre desnudo que estaba a mi lado.

No es que no fuera estupendo mirarlo, con ese cuerpo con fuertes músculos, pero no sólo había ido contra mis reglas, sino que también había perdido una gran cantidad de terreno táctico.

Sí, la batalla de los sexos es como pelear una guerra. Si todo resulta, ambos ganan. Si no resulta, entonces quieres ser el que menos pierde.

¿Y ahora qué? ¡Había hecho el amor con un hombre con el que ni siquiera estaba saliendo! Usada en un momento, sí... muy breve. Absolutamente nada entre nosotros había sido resuelto, y me había rendido total y absolutamente. Él ni siquiera había tenido que pedirlo.

¡Qué humillante que tuviera razón! Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tocarme y yo empezaba a quitarme la ropa. No ayudaba el que hacer el amor con él hubiera sido tan bueno –aún mejor- como prometía esa maldita química que había entre nosotros.

No debería haber ocurrido. ¿No debería ser ilegal o algo por el estilo? Por qué, ¿cómo se suponía que tenía que ignorarle, como era mi intención, si conocer lo buenos que éramos juntos era peor que imaginar cómo podría ser?

Me di cuenta de que había tenido la mirada clavada en su pene durante unos buenos diez minutos, y durante ese tiempo había cambiado de blando y relajado a no tan blando. Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con su mirada, sus ojos verdes estaban tan somnolientos como hambrientos.

-No podemos hacerlo otra vez –dije firmemente, antes de que pudiera tocarme y socavara mi resistencia-. Con una vez es suficiente.

-No ha debido serlo –dijo perezosamente, arrastrando un dedo sobre mi pezón.

Me tenía allí. Maldita sea. No iba a haber una segunda vez.

Quité su dedo.

-Lo digo en serio. Ha sido un error.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Creo que ha sido una gran idea -se apoyó sobre su codo y se inclinó hacia mí. Un poco aterrorizada, giré la cabeza antes de que pudiera besarme, pero su objetivo no era mi boca.

En vez de eso puso sus labios justo debajo de mi oreja y chupeteó y dio pequeños besos bajando por el cuello, por los ligamentos que daban directamente al pequeño y suave hueco donde el cuello se une al hombro. Un ardor me inundó, y aunque abrí la boca para decir "No", o algo así, no salió nada excepto un gemido.

Él lamió, mordió, chupó y besó, y yo me estremecí, me retorcí, y en general me volví loca. Cuando él se puso encima de mí otra vez, ya estaba volando demasiado lejos para hacer algo que no fuera agarrarle y esperar la cabalgada.

-¡Esto no es justo! – lancé improperios contra él mientras iba hacia el baño, media hora después-. ¿Cómo lo sabías? ¡No lo hagas otra vez!

Riéndose me siguió hasta la ducha. No podía echarlo a menos que él lo permitiera, así que le di la espalda y me concentré en darme una ducha para borrar la embriagadora combinación de protección solar, agua salada y hombre.

-¿Creías que no me fijaría o que no recordaría? – puso una mano grande y caliente detrás de mi cuello, y su pulgar acarició a lo largo y a lo ancho-. Estuviste desnuda en mi regazo.

-Llevaba una falda. No estaba desnuda.

-Es prácticamente lo mismo. De todos modos, cariño, me fijé. Si tocaba tus pechos, apenas de dabas cuenta, pero cuando besé tu cuello, casi te corriste. ¿Acaso es tan difícil sacar conclusiones?

No me gustaba que me conociera tanto. La mayoría de los hombres suponen que si te tocan o te besan los pechos, te están excitando y pueden inducirte a hacer algo que realmente no quieres hacer.

Mis pechos casi no me dan placer. A veces envidio a las mujeres que consiguen placer de sus pechos, pero yo no soy una de ella, y de todos modos, creo que conservar la cabeza fría compensa la falta.

Sin embargo, si me besan el cuello, me derrito. Es un defecto, porque un hombre puede besar tu cuello sin quitarte la ropa, así que es una cosa que no suelo comentar.

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta tan rápido Jacob?

Era poli. Darse cuenta de los detalles era parte de quién era y de qué era. Esto está bien cuando se trata de un criminal, pero no debería permitírsele hacer uso de esa habilidad en situaciones sexuales.

-Aparta tus manos y tu boca de mi cuello –dije dando media vuelta y mirándolo furiosa-. Esto no ha pasado.

-Tienes un notable talento para ignorar lo obvio –comentó sonriéndome alegremente.

-No lo ignoro. Tomo una decisión. No quiero tener relaciones sexuales contigo. No es bueno para mí...

-Mentirosa.

-... de ninguna manera que no sea la sexual –terminé lanzándole una mirada todavía más furiosa-. Sólo continúa con tu vida y yo continuaré con la mía, y vamos a olvidar que esto ha sucedido.

-Ni hablar. ¿Por qué estás tan totalmente en contra de que estemos juntos otra vez?

-Nunca hemos estado juntos. El término implica una relación y nunca hemos llegado a tenerla.

-No hiles tan fino. No he podido olvidarme de ti y tú no has podido olvidarte de mí. De acuerdo, me doy por vencido, ya veo que no quieres escuchar.

Le di la espalda y me puse champú en el pelo, tan enfadada que no se me ocurría nada que decir. ¿Quería olvidarse de mí? Me alegraría ayudarle. Tal vez si le diera en la cabeza con algo duro...

-¿No quieres saber por qué? –preguntó, deslizando sus dedos en mi pelo y dándome un majase en mi cuero cabelludo.

-No –dije glacialmente.

Se me acercó más, tan cerca que su cuerpo desnudo presionaba contra el mío, mientras jugaba con la espuma de mi pelo.

-Pues no te lo diré. Algún día querrás saberlo y entonces hablaremos de ello.

Era el hombre más exasperante que había conocido en mi vida. Apreté con fuerza los dientes para evitar pedirle que me lo dijera.

La frustración y el resentimiento crecieron, y finalmente los alivié diciendo:

-Eres un estúpido gilipollas.

Él se rió y me metió la cabeza bajo la ducha.

**Bueno, mándame una review, dime si te gusta o no y la semana que viene nos leemos!**

**Alex.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso que la trama es absolutamente de LINDA HOWARD y los personajes de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Hola, quiero decir a mis futuras lectoras que a partir de aquí intentaré subir un capítulo o dos por viernes de esta adaptación. Mantengo los apellidos originales para entender los futuros juegos de palabras. No están todos los personajes de Twilight y aunque se mencionen pueden no tener a su pareja y aparecer como personajes secundarios solamente.**

**También aviso de que merece la pena leerlo, es divertido y una historia preciosa.**

**Alex.**

No sé cómo terminé yendo a cenar con él. Bueno, la verdad es que sí lo sé. Él no se iría. Yo tenía que comer y estaba hambrienta. Así que después de salir de la ducha, lo ignoré totalmente mientras me secaba el pelo y me arreglaba, lo que no tomó mucho tiempo porque no me preocupé por nada más que el maquillaje básico: rímel y lápiz de labios. Hacía calor, lo que quería decir que sudaría, ¿para qué preocuparme porque se estropease el maquillaje?

Me irritó enormemente que me apartara del lavabo con su cadera para poder afeitarse. Lo miré boquiabierta, porque esa no es la manera en que funcionan las cosas.

Me miró por el espejo y me hizo un guiño. En un arranque de cólera me fui al dormitorio, me puse algo de ropa, que tampoco me llevó mucho tiempo ya que en primer lugar no había traído mucha, y en segundo lugar todo lo que había traído coordinaba entre sí. Ahora que no estaba en una nube de lujuria, vi una pequeña bolsa negra abierta en el suelo al pie de la cama; evidentemente era de allí de donde había salido la maquinilla y la crema de afeitar.

Por cierto, el ropero estaba más lleno...

Me giré y volví a abrir de nuevo el ropero. Sí, en un lado había unos vaqueros y un polo.

Los saqué de las perchas y empecé a llevarlas hacia su bolsa que es donde debían estar. Él salió del cuarto de baño a tiempo para decir:

-Gracias por prepararme la ropa –me los cogió de la mano y se los puso.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que él estaba perdiendo el control, y lo mejor que podía hacer era escaparme.

Mientras se ponía los pantalones, salí disparada hacia la sala de estar y agarré el bolso y las llaves. Un sedán blanco de alquiler estaba aparcado al lado de la furgoneta, otro pequeño detalle que me había pasado desapercibido en mi anterior delirio. Abrí la puerta de la furgoneta y me deslicé detrás del volante... y seguí deslizándome, empujada por su gran cuerpo cuando, a la fuerza, ocupó mi lugar detrás del volante.

Grité y traté de echarle a empujones; cuando ni siquiera se movió, levanté los pies y empujé también con ellos. Soy fuerte para ser una mujer, pero él era como una roca, allá sentado. Y el muy asno estaba sonriente.

-¿Vas a algún sitio? –preguntó cuando cogió las llaves del suelo del coche, donde las había dejado caer.

-Sí –dije y abrí la puerta del pasajero. Me deslizaba fuera cuando él me atrapó con los dos brazos y tiró de mí de regreso a la furgoneta.

-Podemos hacer esto de dos maneras –dijo tranquilamente-. Puedes quedarte sentada aquí como una buena chica o puedo esposarte. ¿Cuál escoges?

-Eso no es una elección –exclamé indignada-. Eso es un ultimátum. Y no quiero hacer ni una cosa ni otra.

-Esas son las dos únicas alternativas que te ofrezco. Míralo así: me has causado problemas al obligarme a perseguirte, así que eres condenadamente afortunada de que te esté dando a elegir.

-¡Ja! No tenías porque seguirme y lo sabes. No tenías ninguna razón aparte de ser un asno arrogante por decirme que no saliera de la ciudad, así que no te hagas el mártir. Has conseguido tener sexo, ¿no? No parecías creer que yo fuera un problema cuando me lanzaste sobre la cama.

Alargó el brazo por delante de mí y cogió el cinturón de seguridad, estirándolo para abrochármelo.

-No soy el único en esta furgoneta que ha tenido sexo. Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien. No te defendiste. Fue mutuo.

-No tendría que haber sucedido. El sexo casual es estúpido.

-De acuerdo. Pero lo que hay entre nosotros no es casual.

-Sigo diciendo que no hay un "nosotros".

-Seguro que lo hay. Pero tú aún no quieres admitirlo –encendió el motor y lo puso en marcha-. Por cierto, bonita furgoneta. Me ha sorprendido. Creía que eras el tipo de persona que prefiere un coche de lujo.

Carraspeé con fuerza y me miró con las cejas levantadas. Deliberadamente clavé la mirada en su cinturón de seguridad, que no se había abrochado. Lanzó un gruñido y aparcó el coche.

-Sí señora –dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

Cuando volvió a circular, reanudé la discusión.

-¿Lo ves? Tú no sabes el tipo de persona que soy. Me gusta conducir furgonetas.

Realmente no sabes nada en absoluto de mí así que por lo tanto no hay nada entre nosotros excepto la atracción física. Eso hace que el sexo sea casual.

-No estoy de acuerdo. El sexo casual es rascarse una picazón y nada más.

-¡Bingo! Mi picazón ha sido rascada. Ya te puedes ir.

-¿Eres siempre así cuando lastiman tus sentimientos?

Levanté la barbilla y miré fijamente fuera por el parabrisas. Deseé que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que los sentimientos heridos estaban detrás de mi hostilidad y mi resistencia a él. Tienes que preocuparte por alguien antes de que pueda lastimar tus sentimientos, porque si no es así lo que él dijera o hiciera ni siquiera emitiría una señal en una vieja pantalla de radar. No quería preocuparme por él; no quería preocuparme por lo qué hacía o a quién veía, si comía correctamente o dormía suficiente. No quería resultar herida otra vez, porque este hombre podía herirme profundamente si dejara que se me acercara. Jason me había hecho mucho daño, pero Jacob podía romperme el corazón.

Extendió la mano y la puso detrás de mi cuello, masajeándolo suavemente.

-Lo siento –dijo quedo.

Podía ver que iba a tener problemas con él cuando me tocó el cuello. Era como un vampiro, siempre derecho al cuello cuando quería influir en mí. Disculparse tampoco era justo. Quería que él se arrastrara y aquí estaba socavando mi resolución con una simple disculpa. Ese hombre era diabólico.

Lo mejor era el fuego para luchar contra el fuego y decirle exactamente donde estaba él y cuál era el problema. Alcé la mano para quitar la suya de mi cuello, porque no podía pensar bien mientras me tocaba ahí.

-De acuerdo. Esto es lo que hay –dije firmemente, concentrándome en lo que había fuera en vez de en quien había dentro de la furgoneta, conmigo-. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que no me herirás otra vez? Tú cortaste y te fuiste corriendo en vez de decirme cuál era el problema, en lugar de intentar solucionarlo o darme la oportunidad de que lo intentara yo. Mi matrimonio falló porque mi marido, en lugar de decirme que algo iba mal e intentar arreglarlo juntos, empezó a alejarse de mí. Así que no estoy por la labor de tratar de llevar adelante una relación con personas que no están dispuestas a esforzarse por mantenerla y tratar de arreglar los fallos. Tú haces eso con el coche, ¿no? Así que mi lema es, a un hombre tengo que importarle tanto como su coche. Tú fallaste.

Guardó silencio mientras pensaba en todo esto. Esperé a que empezara a discutir, diciéndome su punto de vista sobre la situación, pero no lo hizo.

-Así que es cuestión de confianza –dijo al fin-. Bien. Eso es algo que puedo hacer que funcione –Me miró con una dura expresión-. Eso quiere decir que me verás mucho. No me puedo ganar tu confianza si no estoy a tu lado. Así que desde ahora estaremos juntos. ¿Lo captas?

Parpadeé. De algún modo no había previsto qué él se agarraría a lo de la falta de confianza y lo haría parecer como si eso significara que yo tenía que tener una relación con él y así podría ganarse mi confianza. Ya os lo he dicho. El hombre es diabólico.

-Lo que tú tienes es un pedo en el cerebro –apunté tan amablemente como me fue posible-. No confío en ti lo que quiere decir que no quiero estar contigo.

Bufó.

-Vale, de acuerdo. Por eso es que nos destrozamos la ropa mutuamente cada vez que nos tocamos.

-Eso es un desequilibrio químico, nada más. Un buen multivitaminas se encargará de ello.

-Hablaremos de eso durante la cena. ¿Dónde quieres cenar?

Eso es, distráeme con comida. Si no hubiera estado tan hambrienta, su truco no hubiera funcionado.

-En alguna parte con aire acondicionado a tope donde pueda sentarme y alguna amable persona me sirva una margarita.

-Me gusta –dijo.

Wrightsville Beach está en realidad sobre una isla, así que atravesamos en coche el puente hacia Wilmington, donde, enseguida, me llevó a un restaurante mejicano lleno de gente donde el aire acondicionado estaba a máxima potencia y en la carta había una margarita enorme. No sé cómo es que conocía el restaurante a menos que hubiera estado antes en Wilmington, lo que supongo que no sería raro. Hay tanta gente que va a las playas que llevamos camino de parecernos a las ratas. Abundan las playas en Carolina del Norte, pero Jacob probablemente había ido de una punta a otra de la costa durante su infernal época de educación: fútbol-universidad-fútbol. Yo había sido una animadora, y ciertamente había pisado cada playa en el sudeste de Carolina del Norte hasta los cayos de Florida y de regreso a Gulf Coast.

Un joven hispano nos trajo las cartas y esperó para tomar nota de las bebidas.

Jacob pidió una cerveza para él y una Margarita Cuervo Dorado helada para mí. No sabía lo que era Cuervo Dorado y tampoco me importaba. Supuse que sería una tipo especial de tequila, pero podía haber sido tequila normal, para lo que entiendo yo de eso.

El vaso que trajeron no era un vaso. Era un florero. Esa cosa era enorme. En realidad no era un florero, pero yo no lo llamaría vaso, tampoco. Era más como un tazón gigantesco puesto sobre una delgada base.

-Oh-oh –dijo Jacob.

Lo ignoré y agarré la margarita con las dos manos, las necesitaba para poder levantarla. El inmenso tazón de cristal estaba helado, y la sal centelleaba alrededor del borde. Encima había dos rodajas de lima, y una pajita de plástico de color rojo permitía acceder al contenido.

-Es mejor que pidamos –dijo él.

Absorbí la paja y me bebí un trago considerable de margarita. El gusto de tequila no era muy fuerte, lo que era una suerte, o habría acabado en el suelo antes de llegar a la mitad.

-Me gustan los burritos rancheros. Carne de ternera.

Tenía gracia ver cómo me vigilaba mientras ordenaba la cena. Tomé otro gran sorbo con la pajita.

-Si te emborrachas –advirtió- te haré fotos.

-Oh, gracias, me han dicho que soy un borracho muy bonito –no era verdad, pero él no lo sabía. En realidad nunca me he emborrachado, lo que quiere decir que mi experiencia de la universidad probablemente no es normal. Pero siempre tenía ensayo de animadora o gimnasia o algo inesperado como un examen, y no creía que en ninguno de estos casos fuera una buena experiencia si estaba sufriendo una resaca así que dejaba de beber antes de emborracharme.

El camarero trajo una cesta de tortitas de patatas fritas picantes y saladas y dos boles de salsa picante, caliente y suave. Cogí una tortita y la metí en la salsa caliente, y fue delicioso y definitivamente picante. Tres tortitas más y empecé a sudar y necesité coger de nuevo la margarita.

Jacob extendió la mano y movió mi florero, mi vaso, fuera de mi alcance.

-¡Hey! –dije indignada.

-No quiero que te emborraches.

-Me emborracharé si quiero.

-Tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas más, que es el motivo por el que no quería que salieras de la ciudad.

-Buen intento, teniente –me incliné hacia delante y recuperé mi margarita-. En primer lugar, son los detectives los que trabajan en el caso, no tú. En segundo lugar, no vi nada aparte de un hombre que estaba con Jane y que se fue conduciendo un sedán oscuro. Eso es todo. Nada más.

-Puede que sí sepas más –dijo, quitándome de un tirón mi margarita justo cuando me acercaba la pajita a la boca para dar otro sorbo-. A veces hay detalles que surgen días más tarde. Por ejemplo, los focos delanteros del coche. O las luces traseras. ¿Las vistes?

-No vi los focos delanteros –dije con decisión, intrigada por la pregunta-. Las luces traseras... Hmmm. Tal vez –cerré los ojos y volví a representar la escena en mi mente. En mi imaginación vi el automóvil oscuro deslizarse al irse, y para mi sorpresa mi corazón empezó a palpitar-. La calle quedaba en ángulo recto, recuerdo, así que lo vi de perfil. Las luces traseras eran... sí. No eran unas de esas redondas, eran alargadas –Abrí los ojos-. Creo que algunos modelos de Cadillac tienen luces traseras de esas.

-Entre otros –dijo él. Estaba escribiendo lo que yo decía, en esa pequeña libreta que evidentemente había sacado de su bolsillo, ya que estaba doblada en la medida justa.

-Me lo hubieras podido preguntar por teléfono –señalé mordazmente.

-Sí, si hubieras contestado al móvil –respondió en el mismo tono.

-Tú me colgaste el teléfono.

-Estaba ocupado. Ayer tuve un día de perros. No tenía tiempo de ocuparme de tu coche, que por cierto, de cualquiera manera no te lo hubiera podido llevar porque no te tomaste la molestia de darme las llaves.

-Lo sé. Quiero decir, que no lo supe hasta después. Las encontré un poco más tarde. Pero el periódico me mencionaba como único testigo y eso me incomodó, y Tiffany lloriqueaba, así que alquilé un coche y me vine a la playa.

Se quedó silencioso durante un momento.

-¿Tiffany?

-Mi conejito de playa interior. No he tenido vacaciones desde hace mucho tiempo.

Me miró como si me hubieran crecido dos cabezas, o como si hubiera confesado tener múltiples personalidades, o algo así. Finalmente preguntó.

-¿Hay alguien más, aparte de Tiffany, que viva dentro de ti?

-Bien, no tengo un conejito de nieve, si eso es lo que estás preguntando. Sólo he ido a esquiar una vez. Casi. Me probé las botas y son tan incómodas que no puedo creer que la gente las lleve sin tener una pistola apuntándoles a la cabeza –Tamborileé-. Solía tener a Black Bart, pero no lo he sentido dentro desde hace tiempo, así que tal vez sólo era cosa de niños.

-¿Black Bart? Estaba en tu interior... ¿El pistolero? –había empezado a sonreír abiertamente.

-No, era mi maniático interior que enloquecería y trataría de matarte si lastimaras a una de mis Barbies.

-Has debido ser un diablo en el recreo.

-No te metas con las Barbies de una niña.

-Lo recordaré la próxima vez que tenga el impulso de agarrar una Barbie y pisotearla.

Lo miré fijamente, consternada.

-¿De verdad lo harías?

-No, hace mucho tiempo de eso. Debí pisotear la última Barbie cuando tenía cinco años.

-Black Bart te habría dado una buena paliza.

Pareció darse cuenta de que tenía la libreta sobre la mesa y su cara reflejó una expresión perpleja, como si no pudiera entender como había derivado la conversación al tema de las Barbies. Pero antes de que pudiera cambiar el tema, el camarero trajo nuestros platos y los puso sobre la mesa delante de nosotros con la advertencia de que tuviéramos cuidado porque los platos estaban calientes.

Las tortitas de patata me habían librado de la inanición total, pero todavía estaba hambrienta, así que metí una mano en los burritos mientras aprovechaba su distracción para recuperar mi margarita con la otra mano. Ser ambidextro tenía sus ventajas. No es que pueda escribir o algo así con la mano izquierda, pero definitivamente puedo recuperar margaritas.

Como he dicho antes, la bebida no era fuerte. Pero había mucha. Cuando terminé mis burritos, me había bebido la mitad y me sentía muy feliz. Jacob pagó la comida y puso su brazo alrededor de mí cuando fuimos hacia la furgoneta. No sé por qué. No me tambaleaba o algo por el estilo. Ni siquiera cantaba.

Me subió a la furgoneta como si no fuera capaz de meterme yo sola.

Le obsequié una brillante sonrisa y enganché una pierna alrededor de él.

-¿Quieres hacerme algo, niño grande?

Reprimió una risa.

-¿Puedes retener esa idea hasta que lleguemos al bungalow?

-Para entonces puedo estar sobria, y puedo recordar que no debo hacerlo.

-Correré el riesgo –me dio un prolongado beso-. Creo que podré persuadirte.

Oh, es verdad. Mi cuello. Él sabía lo de mi cuello. Me temía que tendría que empezar a gastar dinero comprando algunos jerseys de cuello alto.

Antes de atravesar el puente de Wrightsville Beach, el brillo de felicidad había perdido intensidad, dejándome somnolienta. Sin embargo salí yo sola de la furgoneta con energía, y me dirigía hacia la puerta del bungalow cuándo Jacob me cogió en brazos.

-¿Esa oferta sigue en pie?

-Lo siento. El brillo ha desaparecido. La lujuria inducida por el alcohol es una cosa transitoria.

Me llevaba como si no pesara nada, que por cierto, debido a que estoy tonificada y tengo músculo, peso más de lo que parece. Pero él era unos veinticinco centímetros más alto y tenía mucho músculo por lo que me superaba en peso en unos cuarenta kilos o más.

-Bien. Prefiero que me desees por otras razones que no sean estar borracha.

-Mi cerebro ha recuperado el control y mi anterior razonamiento sigue vigente.

No quiero tener relaciones sexuales contigo.

Chico, esa sí era una mentira. Lo deseaba como una loca, pero eso no quería decir que debiera tenerlas o que las cosas entre nosotros funcionarían. Nuestra pequeña conversación no me había tranquilizado en lo más mínimo, porque los hechos importaban más que las palabras y una tarde juntos no daba mucho de sí.

-Apuesto a que puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión –dijo cuando abrió la puerta, que no estaba cerrada con llave porque me había ido apresuradamente para escaparme y él se había ido apresuradamente para atraparme.

Una hora más tarde, un pensamiento salió a la superficie, como empujado por la corriente cuando ya me estaba durmiendo. Olvídate de los jerseys de cuello alto. Para mantenerlo a raya necesitaré una armadura completa.

Me desperté durante la noche, fría y desorientada. El frío no era sorprendente, porque Jacob había puesto el termostato del aire acondicionado en "Helado". Debía estar soñando porque un fuerte ruido como un disparo me sobresaltó despertándome, y por un momento no supe donde estaba.

Tal vez hice algún ruido o me moví bruscamente, lo mismo que haces cuando te sobresaltas.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo Jacob con una voz instantáneamente alerta cuando se enderezó en la cama, y la pregunta me sacó de aquel extraño momento. Lo miré fijamente en la oscuridad, capaz sólo de ver el contorno de su cuerpo contra el fondo ligeramente más iluminado de la ventana. Extendí la mano y lo toqué, mi mano encontró la tibieza de su estómago desnudo por encima de la sábana extendida sobre sus caderas. Tocarle fue algo automático, una necesidad instintiva de contacto.

-Tengo frío –mascullé y se echó apretándome contra él y subiendo la sábana hasta mis hombros. Puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro y mi mano sobre su pecho, confortada por la tibieza y la dureza de su cuerpo, por su sólida presencia a mi lado.

No había querido acostarme –y digo acostarme literalmente- con él porque todavía trataba desesperadamente de mantener mis límites, pero me había quedado dormida en mitad de la discusión y obviamente él se había aprovechado de mi estado inconsciente. Sospechaba que era una táctica deliberada: cansarme con sexo y así no podría mantenerme despierta. Pero ahora me alegraba de que estuviera a mi lado por la noche, acurrucándome cerca y manteniendo a raya el frío. Esto era exactamente lo que había querido de él en otro tiempo, esta intimidad, la compañía, el enlace. La profundidad de mi deleite estando ahora en sus brazos, era terrible.

-¿Qué estabas soñando? –preguntó, frotando mi espalda con una caricia lenta y tranquilizadora. Su voz profunda estaba áspera por el sueño, y la dulzura de estar allí, de ese modo, con él, me envolvía como una colcha.

-No lo sé. No recuerdo nada. Me he despertado y era una de esas veces escalofriantes en las que no sabes dónde estás, además tenía frío. ¿He dicho algo?

-No, solo has hecho un extraño sonido, como si estuvieras asustada.

-Creo que he oído un ruido fuerte, pero puede que haya sido en mi sueño. Si estaba soñando.

-Yo no he oído nada. ¿Qué clase de ruido?

-Parecía un tiro.

-No, definitivamente no ha habido un ruido así –parecía completamente seguro.

Supuse que ya que era un poli, debía estar acostumbrado a cosas así.

-Entonces debo haber estado soñando con el asesinato. No me acuerdo –bostecé y me acurruqué más cerca y cuando lo hice un retazo de memoria flotó en mi mente.

No había estado soñando con el homicidio de Jane, sino con el mío, porque antes de que los polis encontraran su cuerpo, había creído que el tiro iba dirigido a mí. Durante unos diez minutos, hasta que los polis llegaron, había estado aterrorizada.

-Espera. Recuerdo algo. Soñé que me disparaban, que era lo que creía en un principio. Supongo que debe haber quedado en mi subconsciente.

Sus brazos se estrecharon a mí alrededor.

-¿Qué hiciste? Esa noche.

-Me quedé agachada, fui de espaldas a cuatro patas hacia la puerta, entré en el edificio, cerré con llave y luego llamé al 091.

-Buena chica. Eso era exactamente lo que tenías que hacer.

-Intenté controlar el pánico. Estaba muerta de miedo.

-Lo que prueba que no eres tonta.

-Y también prueba que yo no disparé a Jane, porque no me metí bajo la lluvia para comprobar nada. Estaba totalmente seca. Pero les pedí que hiciera una prueba de residuo de pólvora, porque estaba cansada y no quería que aquello durara mucho, lo que visto el resultado no sirvió para nada, ya que me arrastraste de todos modos –ese era todavía un tema que me hacía enfadar.

-Sí, me enteré de lo de la Prueba de Personalidad –su tono era seco.

Evidentemente pensaba que había actuado como una rubia tonta para calmar las sospechas de los detectives. No puedo imaginarme de dónde había sacado esa idea.

-En ese momento no me acordaba del nombre –dije inocentemente-. Estaba aturdida –la mitad de eso era verdad.

-Ya.

Me parece que no me creyó. Me removí.

-No sé por qué ahora tengo que soñar con que me disparan. ¿Por qué no la primera noche? Fue cuando estuve más conmocionada.

-Estabas agotada. Probablemente soñaste pero no lo recuerdas porque no te despertaste.

-¿Y anoche? Tampoco soñé anoche.

-La misma teoría. Tuviste un largo trayecto en coche. Estabas cansada.

Resoplé.

-¡Ja! ¿Te crees que no estaba cansada hoy?

-Es un cansancio diferente –ahora parecía divertido-. Las otras noches era tensión, esta noche era placer.

Eso era cierto. Incluso pelear con él era una clase de placer, porque disfrutaba con ello. Estaba un poco preocupada porque parecía que era él el que ganaba todas las peleas, pero aún así disfrutaba con ellas. Me imagino que las polillas también son felices mientras vuelan hacia el fuego. Si Jacob me quemaba otra vez, no sabía que haría. Él ya se había acercado mucho más que antes, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que estaba en la cama con él.

Le pellizqué. Porque sí.

Dio un salto.

-¡Ay! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

-Porque no has sido capaz de cortejarme antes de meterme en la cama –le dije con indignación-. Me haces sentir como si fuera fácil.

-Cariño, nada en ti es fácil. Créeme –su tono era sardónico.

-Debo serlo –me las arreglé para simular lágrimas en mi voz. Hey, si no puedo ganar las peleas, por lo menos puedo meterme con él, ¿no?

-¿Estás llorando? –definitivamente parecía receloso.

-No –porque era verdad. ¿Y qué si la voz temblaba un poco?

Su gran mano tocó mi cara.

-No lo estás.

-Ya te he dicho que no –diablos, ¿es que no aceptaba nada sin comprobarlo?

Definitivamente aquí teníamos un problema con la confianza. ¿Cómo iba a creer que esto podía funcionar?

-Sí, pero estabas intentando que me sintiera culpable. Sabes muy bien que lo único que tenías que decir es "no" si realmente no querías hacerlo.

-Tú me saboteaste con la cosa esa del cuello. Esto tiene que parar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, quitarte el cuello?

-¿Eso quiere decir que no me prometes dejar tranquilo mi cuello?

-¿Estás de broma? ¿Te he dado la impresión alguna vez de ser del tipo que se corta su propia garganta? –sonaba perezosamente divertido.

-Digo en serio lo de no tener relaciones sexuales. Creo que es una equivocación hacerlo enseguida. Deberíamos haber esperado para comprobar si podíamos tener una relación.

-¿Podíamos?–repitió-. Me parece que ya estamos metidos en ella.

-Realmente no. Aún no hemos dejado la línea de salida. Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita. Hace dos años no cuenta.

-Hemos ido a cenar esta noche.

-Eso tampoco cuenta. Tú usaste la fuerza física contra mí, me coaccionaste con amenazas.

Resopló.

-Seguro que eso te habría detenido de ponerte a chillar si no hubieras decidido que tenías hambre y que sería muy satisfactorio que pagara yo.

Pues sí, era verdad. Además no estaba en absoluto preocupada de que realmente pudiera hacerme daño. Me sentía del todo segura cuando estaba con él... de todo excepto de él, por supuesto.

-Hagamos un trato. Salgo contigo como si empezáramos de nuevo. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? ¿Otra oportunidad? Eso no significa sexo, porque el sexo nubla los sentidos.

-Y un infierno que lo hace.

-Está bien, nubla mis sentidos. Tal vez cuando consiga conocerte mejor, y tú consigas conocerme, decidiremos que después de todo no nos gustamos. O tal vez tú decidas que no te gusto tanto como me gustas tú a mí, porque como te he dicho el sexo me nubla los sentidos. Tal vez a los hombres no les influencia tener relaciones sexuales con alguien, pero a las mujeres sí. Me evitarás un montón de angustia si damos marcha atrás y nos tomamos nuestro tiempo.

-Me estás pidiendo que cierre la puerta del establo cuando el caballo ya está afuera.

-Pues cógelo y mételo en los pantalones, er... en el establo, quiero decir.

-Ése es tu punto de vista. El mío va en contra de cada instinto que no sea marcarte haciéndote el amor lo más frecuentemente posible, porque así es como un hombre se asegura de que una mujer es suya.

Por la voz podía decirse que empezaba a irritarse. Me hubiera gustado tener luz para poder leer su expresión, pero eso querría decir que él también podría leer la mía, así que mejor no meterse en camisa de once varas.

-Si nuestra relación estuviera tan avanzada, coincidiría contigo.

-Pues por las pruebas parece que lo está. ¿Pruebas de que estábamos desnudos y juntos en la cama? Bueno, ¿y qué?

-Pero no lo está. Nos sentimos muy atraídos físicamente, pero no nos conocemos. Por ejemplo, ¿cuál es mi color favorito?

-Diablos, he estado casado tres años y nunca he sabido cuál era su color favorito. Los hombres no piensan en los colores.

-No tienes que pensar en eso para darte cuenta –soslayé el hecho de que había estado casado antes. Ya lo sabía, claro está, porque su madre me lo había dicho antes de presentarnos, pero no me gustaba pensar en eso más de lo que me gustaba pensar en mi matrimonio fracasado. En el caso de Jacob, sin embargo, estaba simplemente celosa.

-Rosado –dijo.

-Casi, pero no. Ese es mi segundo color favorito.

-Dios mío, ¿tienes más de uno?

-Cerceta.

-¿Cerceta es un color? Creía que era un pato.

-Tal vez el color viene del pato. No sé. El caso es que si hubiéramos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y realmente hubiéramos conseguido conocernos, habrías notado que llevo mucho el color cerceta y lo hubieras podido haber adivinado. Pero no podías, porque no hemos pasado mucho tiempo, juntos.

-La solución para eso es pasar más tiempo, juntos.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero sin sexo.

-Siento como si me golpeara la cabeza contra una pared de ladrillo –le dijo al techo.

-Conozco la sensación –empezaba a exasperarme-. El caso es que me da miedo de que me rompas el corazón si dejo que te acerques demasiado. Me temo que yo me enamoraré de ti y luego tú te alejarás otra vez. Quiero saber que si yo me enamoro de ti, tú estarás conmigo a cada paso que dé. ¿Cómo puedo saberlo si tenemos sexo cuando las relaciones sexuales significan tanto para una mujer y para un hombre es poco más que una paja? Es química y nubla el cerebro de una mujer, más bien la droga, así que no nota que está durmiendo con una rata hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Hubo una larga pausa, luego dijo: -¿Y qué pasa si ya estoy enamorado de ti y uso el sexo para demostrártelo y acercarme más a ti?

-Si hubieras dicho "encaprichado", te hubiera creído. Repito, realmente no me conoces, por consiguiente no me puedes amar. Esto es lujuria, no amor. Todavía no, tal vez no lo sea nunca.

Otra larga pausa.

-Entiendo lo que dices. No estoy de acuerdo, pero lo entiendo. ¿Tú has entendido lo que he dicho yo sobre lo de utilizar el sexo para mostrarte lo mucho que me importas?

-Sí –dije cautelosamente. ¿A dónde quería ir a parar?- Y no estoy de acuerdo.

-Entonces hemos llegado a un punto muerto. Tú no quieres tener relaciones sexuales y yo sí. Así que hagamos un trato. Siempre que empiece a hacerte el amor, lo único que tienes que hacer es decir que no y te prometo que a pesar de todo me detendré. Puedo estar encima de ti a punto de metértela pero si dices que no, me detendré.

-¡Esto no es justo! ¿Cuántas veces hasta ahora te he dicho que no?

-Dos veces hace dos años. Esta vez son cuatro a mi favor.

-¡¿Lo ves?! Tú eres dos tercios mejor en esto que yo. Necesito una ventaja.

-¿Y cómo diablos vas a tener una ventaja en el sexo?

-No puedes tocar mi cuello.

-Uh-uh. Ningún infierno va a conseguir que tu cuello quede fuera de los límites –y precisamente para demostrarlo me puso encima de él, a su misma altura, y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, enterró su cara en la curva de mi cuello y mis hombros y me mordió ligeramente. Un relámpago de placer me atravesó y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás.

Sí, hizo trampa.

Más tarde, ciñéndome entre sus brazos, sudorosos los dos y con nuestros

pulmones bombeando como locos, dijo con gran satisfacción:

-Y ya van cinco.

Odio cuando un hombre se recochinea, ¿vosotras nos? Especialmente cuando hace trampa.

-Iremos volando a casa –dijo mientras llenábamos nuestras bolsas después del desayuno.

-Pero mi furgoneta...

-Devolveremos los coches alquilados aquí. Mi automóvil está en el aeropuerto de casa. Te llevaré a recoger tu coche.

¡Por fin recuperaba mi coche! Esa parte del plan estaba bien. Pero lo de volar no tanto. No me gusta volar. Lo hago ocasionalmente, pero preferiría ir conduciendo.

-No me gusta volar –dije.

Se enderezó y me miró fijamente.

-No me digas que tienes miedo.

-No tengo miedo exactamente, no se me para la respiración ni cosas así, pero no está entre mis cosas favoritas. El equipo volaba a West Coast una vez para un partido de fútbol, y nos encontramos con un poco de turbulencias y caímos un buen rato, ya creía que el piloto no podía enderezar el avión. Desde entonces me siento intranquila si tengo que volar.

Me miró un rato más y luego dijo:

-Está bien, conduciremos. Sígueme al aeropuerto, para que pueda devolver el coche.

Pues bien, caramba. Por un momento había esperado que me obligara a subir al avión. Con la cantidad de mentirijillas que le había dicho estos días, ¿cómo supo que en aquel momento decía la verdad? Pero evidentemente tenía un detector de mentiras Nessie como el que tenía mamá y se dio cuenta de que estaba minimizando un poco lo que me molestaba subir a un avión. Sólo un poquito porque no es que me aterrorice o algo así.

Así que lo seguí al aeropuerto, donde devolvió su coche alquilado y luego fue a la parte de atrás de la furgoneta donde colocó en el maletero su equipaje al lado del mío.

Y aún me asombró otra vez cuando entró en la parte del pasajero y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad sin preguntar si conducía él. Sólo un hombre seguro de su masculinidad dejará a una mujer conducir una furgoneta... O eso o me estaba adulando solapadamente. Lo que fuera. Funcionó. Me sentí mucho más indulgente con él durante el largo paseo hasta casa.

Ya era tarde cuando llegamos a nuestro pequeño aeropuerto regional, dónde él había dejado su coche. Devolví la furgoneta y nos metimos en su Crown Vic; luego me llevó a Great Bods para coger mi coche.

Para mi consternación, la cinta amarilla de la escena del delito estaba todavía rodeando la mayor parte de mi propiedad. Aproximadamente la mitad del aparcamiento de delante estaba completamente acordonado con cinta, junto con el edificio y el aparcamiento de atrás. Entró en la parte del aparcamiento que estaba abierta.

-¿Cuándo podré reabrir? –pregunté cuando le di las llaves de mi coche.

-Intentaré acabar con las investigaciones de la zona cerrada mañana. Si lo consigo, podrás reabrir el martes... pero no te estoy haciendo ninguna promesa.

Me quedé al lado de su automóvil mientras él iba a la parte de atrás, y un momento después reapareció conduciendo mi Mercedes. Lo aparcó al otro lado del Crown Vic, que estaba más cerca de la calle y pasó mi equipaje al asiento de atrás.

Después se movió un poco hacia atrás, solo un poco, quedándose muy cerca de mí cuando empecé a subir al coche. Agarró mi brazo, su mano grande y caliente en mi piel.

-Tengo que trabajar esta noche, revisar algunos documentos. ¿Estarás en casa de tus padres?

Estos dos días con él me habían absorbido tanto que mi nerviosismo por ser testigo de un asesinato casi había desaparecido.

-No quiero hacer nada estúpido, ¿pero realmente hay posibilidades de que ese tipo pruebe a eliminar al testigo, concretamente a mí?

-No se puede descartar la posibilidad –dijo y parecía sombrío-. No es probable, pero no es imposible. Me sentiría mejor si te quedaras en casa de tus padres o vinieras a mi casa.

-Iré con mis padres –decidí, porque si él creía que debería tener cuidado, entonces tendría cuidado-. Pero tengo que ir a mi casa para coger ropas, facturas, ese tipo de cosas.

-Iré contigo. Coge lo que necesites y haz el papeleo en cuanto estés con tus padres. Mejor aún, dime lo qué necesitas, lo iré a buscar y te lo llevaré.

¿Cómo? ¿Iba a dejar que removiera en mi cajón de la ropa interior?

Tan pronto se me ocurrió esto cuando ya mentalmente me encogía de hombros.

No sólo había visto mi ropa interior –bueno, sólo una poca- sino que me la había quitado. Además, me gusta la ropa interior bonita, así que no me avergonzaría el que la viera.

-Dame tu libreta y un bolígrafo –dije y cuando los sacó de su bolsillo puse por escrito descripciones detalladas de exactamente que ropa quería que él me trajera y donde estaban archivadas mis cuentas. Debido a que ya tenía mi maquillaje y mis productos para el pelo en mi equipaje, él lo tenía fácil.

Cuando le di la llave de mi casa, él me miró con una expresión extraña en su cara.

-¿Qué? –pregunté-. ¿Pasa algo con la llave?

-No, no pasa nada –dijo e inclinó la cabeza. El beso fue apasionado y prolongado y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta estaba de puntillas con mis brazos enlazados alrededor de su cuello, besándole con entusiasmo y mucho interés.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, lentamente se lamió los labios, saboreándome. Los dedos de mis pies se enroscaron y casi le pedí que me llevara a su casa, con él, pero en el último momento el sentido común prevaleció. Dio un paso atrás para dejarme espacio para meterme en el coche.

-Oh, tengo que decirte como llegar a casa de mis padres –dije, recordándolo en el último momento.

-Sé dónde viven.

-¿Cómo lo sa...? Oh, claro, me había olvidado. Eres poli. Lo comprobaste.

-Sí, cuando no puede encontrarte el viernes.

Lo miré como lo hace mi madre, con la Estrecha Mirada, que es como la llama Emily cuando mamá sabe que estamos tramando algo y se nos queda mirando de esa manera, fijamente, logrando que confesemos.

-Creo que tienes una ventaja injusta, y que te aprovechas de ser poli. Esto tiene que parar.

-Ni en sueños. Eso es lo que hacemos –dijo, sonriendo cuando se giró para dirigirse a su automóvil.

-¡Espera! ¿Vas a ir a mi casa ahora a buscar mis cosas o te vas a trabajar y me las llevarás después?

-Te las llevaré ahora. No sé cuánto tiempo tendré que trabajar.

-Está bien. Te veré allí –lancé mi bolso en el asiento del pasajero, pero el lanzamiento quedó muy corto y el bolso golpeó la consola, rebotando en el asiento del conductor. Me incliné para recoger el bolso y volverlo a lanzar y un ruido seco resonó en la calle. Sobresaltada, salté a un lado y una punzante cuchillada de dolor atravesó mi brazo izquierdo.

Después una tonelada de cemento me golpeó y me tiró sobre el asfalto.

**Bueno, mándame una review, dime si te gusta o no y la semana que viene nos leemos!**

**Alex.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso que la trama es absolutamente de LINDA HOWARD y los personajes de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Hola, quiero decir a mis futuras lectoras que a partir de aquí intentaré subir un capítulo o dos por viernes de esta adaptación. Mantengo los apellidos originales para entender los futuros juegos de palabras. No están todos los personajes de Twilight y aunque se mencionen pueden no tener a su pareja y aparecer como personajes secundarios solamente.**

**También aviso de que merece la pena leerlo, es divertido y una historia preciosa.**

**Alex.**

El cemento era duro y caliente y juraba como un condenado. Y como ya he dicho también pesaba una tonelada.

-¡Hijo de perra de mierda! –dijo con los dientes apretados, escupiendo cada palabra como si fuera una bala-. Nessie, ¿estás bien?

Bueno, no lo sabía. Me había dado un buen golpe contra el suelo y me había golpeado la cabeza, y me faltaba un poco el aliento al estar aplastada debajo de él y mi brazo me dolía como un infierno. Me sentí algo desorientada por la conmoción, porque había oído ese mismo ruido antes y sabía que era lo que le pasaba a mi brazo.

-Supongo que sí –dije sin mucho convencimiento.

Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro mientras vigilaba si se acercaba algún asesino, se hizo palanca él mismo para separarse de mí, luego me sentó y me apoyó contra la rueda delantera.

-¡Quieta! –me dijo, como si yo fuera Fido (8). No importaba. No me iba a ir a ningún sitio.

Cogió el móvil de su cinturón y apretó un botón. Hablando con él como si fuera una radio, dijo algo duro y rápido, de lo que sólo entendí "han disparado" y la dirección.

Todavía diciendo palabrotas, se movió rápidamente en cuclillas hacia su coche y abrió la puerta de atrás. Alargó la mano y sacó una gran pistola automática.

-No puedo creer que haya sido tan jodidamente estúpido como para olvidarme de sacar la pistola de la bolsa –gruñó mientras se aplastaba contra el suelo y volvía a donde yo estaba, se apoyó en la rueda trasera del coche y se arriesgó a echar una rápida mirada sobre el portaequipajes, luego volvió a protegerse.

-De todos las jodidas veces...

-¿Lo ves? –Interrumpí su flujo de blasfemias.

-Nada.

Mi boca estaba seca y mi pulso martilleaba salvajemente al pensar en el tirador rodeando el coche y disparándonos a los dos. Éramos un sándwich entre los dos coches, lo que debería parecer seguro, pero en vez de eso me sentía horriblemente expuesta y vulnerable, con esos espacios sin protección a cada lado de los automóviles.

El disparo había venido del otro lado de la calle. Muy pocas tiendas estaban abiertas los domingos, especialmente a esta hora tan tardía y el tráfico era casi inexistente. Escuché, pero no oí el ruido de un coche que se fuera, lo que a mi manera de ver no era cosa buena. El que se fuera era bueno. El que se quedara era malo.

Quería que el hombre se fuera. Quería llorar. Y pensé seriamente en vomitar.

Jacob me echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, su expresión sombría y concentrada, y por primera vez tuvo una buena vista sobre mí. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido.

-Ah, mierda, cariño –dijo suavemente. Echó otro rápido vistazo sobre el portaequipaje, y en cuclillas vino a mi lado-. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? Estás sangrando como un cerdo.

Déjame ver si es grave.

-No creo que lo sea. Sólo me ha herido el brazo –me pareció que había sonado algo así como un vaquero en una vieja película del oeste, la hermosa y valiente granjera reconfortando a su hombre diciendo que la herida era solo un arañazo. Tal vez debería coger la pistola de Jacob y devolver los disparos al otro lado de la calle, para completar la ilusión. Por otra parte, tal vez deberá quedarme sentada allí, era menos esfuerzo.

Su mano grande fue suave cuando giró mi brazo para poder ver la herida. Yo no miré. De todos modos con mi visión periférica podía ver mucha sangre, y saber que toda era mía no era una buena sensación.

-No parece muy grave –murmuró. Echó una mirada por todas partes antes de dejar su arma, sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y colocarlo, doblado, sobre mi herida. No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando ya tenía la enorme pistola otra vez en su mano-. Sujeta el pañuelo sobre el brazo tan fuerte como puedas –dijo, y alcé mi mano derecha para hacer lo que me decía.

Luché para no sentirme indignada. ¿No parece muy grave? Una cosa era que yo fuera valiente y desdeñara el que me hubieran disparado pero… ¿cómo se atrevía él a hacerlo? Me pregunté si sería tan indiferente si fuera su brazo al que hubieran disparado, si su sangre estuviera empapando sus ropas y empezara a forma un charco en el suelo.

Huh. Que formara un charco en el suelo no podía ser bueno. Tal vez era por eso que me sentía mareada, acalorada y con nauseas. Tal vez fuera mejor que me echara.

Me deslicé hacia un lado y Jacob me agarró con su mano libre.

-¡Nessie!

-Sólo me estoy echando –dije malhumorada-. Estoy mareada.

Ayudándome con una mano, me ayudó a acostarme sobre el suelo. El asfalto estaba caliente y con tierra pero no me importó. Me concentré en dar respiraciones profundas y me quedé con la mirada fija en el cielo azul del atardecer, y gradualmente la náusea comenzó a remitir. Jake estaba hablando por su móvil, o lo que fuera, pidiendo un médico y una ambulancia. Ya podía oír las sirenas cuando las unidades respondieron a la llamada de que su teniente estaba siendo tiroteado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el disparo? ¿Un minuto? No más de dos, estaba segura de eso.

Una parte de mí parecía verlo todo a cámara lenta pero a otra parte le parecía que todo pasaba a la vez. El resultado era un sentido total de irrealidad, pero en el que todo parecía claro como el cristal. Probablemente que estuviera todo algo borroso estaría bien, porque realmente no quería tener recuerdos claros de esto.

Jake se agachó sobre mí y me puso su mano izquierda en el cuello. Dios mío, ¿se estaba insinuando ahora? Lo miré encolerizada, pero no se dio cuenta porque tenía la cabeza levantada inspeccionando en todas direcciones, con el arma a punto. Con retraso me di cuenta de que estaba comprobando mi pulso, y después aún pareció más sombrío.

¿No me estaba muriendo? ¿O sí? Las personas no se morían por heridas de bala en el brazo. Eso era absurdo. Sólo estaba un poco conmocionada por la rápida pérdida de sangre, igual que cuando fui a dar sangre a la Cruz Roja. No era nada importante.

Pero él había pedido por radio una ambulancia, que a mi modo de ver era para cosas serias, y me pregunté si él podría ver algo que yo no viera, como tal vez una arteria que perdía sangre a chorros como el Old Faithful (9). Y no es que hubiera mirado, porque precisamente era eso lo que me había dado miedo ver.

Separé el pañuelo del brazo y lo miré. Estaba completamente empapado de sangre.

-Nessie –dijo él bruscamente- vuelve a ponértelo sobre la herida.

Vale, tal vez podía morirme. Sumé los conceptos –mucha sangre, conmoción, ambulancia- y no me gustó el cuadro.

-Llama a mamá –dije.

Ella estaría regiamente enfadada si tuviera una crisis médica y nadie se lo dijera.

-Lo haré –ahora estaba tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-Ahora. La necesito ahora.

-Vas a ponerte bien, cariño. La llamaremos desde el hospital.

Estaba indignada. ¿Estaba yo allí muriéndome desangrada y él se negaba a llamar a mamá? Si hubiera tenido más energía podría haber hecho algo al respecto, pero tal como estaban las cosas, todo lo que podía hacer era quedarme allí y lanzarle una furiosa mirada, que no estaba teniendo mucho efecto porque él no me miraba.

Dos coches patrulla, con las luces intermitentes brillando y las sirenas sonando con gran estruendo, entraron en el aparcamiento, y dos oficiales con las armas en las manos salieron de cada uno. Gracias al cielo que los oficiales que conducían apagaron las sirenas justo al parar el coche, porque de otra manera nos hubiéramos quedado sordos. Sin embargo ya venían otras unidades. Podía oír más sirenas y parecían venir de todas partes.

Oh, vaya, hombre, esto iba a ser bastante malo para el negocio. Traté de imaginarme como me sentiría si fuera cliente de un gimnasio donde había habido dos tiroteos en cuatro días.

¿Segura? Definitivamente no. Por supuesto, si me muriera, no tendría que preocuparme por eso, ¿pero qué pasa con mis empleados? Se quedarían sin un trabajo donde cobraban más que la media.

Me venían imágenes del aparcamiento vacío con rastrojos que se deslizaban a través de él, ventanas rotas, techos que se hundían. La cinta amarilla se caería de los postes y los árboles, y los niños pasarían y señalarían con el dedo es edifico en ruinas.

-No lo hagas –dije fuerte, tirada de espaldas-. No pongas ni un centímetro más de esa cinta amarilla en mi aparcamiento. La que hay ya es suficiente. No más cinta.

Jacob estaba ocupado dando instrucciones a los cuatro oficiales, pero bajó la vista y me miró y me dio la impresión de que se esforzaba para no sonreír.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Aquí estaba yo muriéndome desangrada y él estaba sonriendo. Sonriendo. Tenía que empezar otra lista. Por cierto, tenía que volver a escribir la que me había confiscado. Me había distraído con sexo, pero ahora pensaba con claridad otra vez y la lista de sus transgresiones probablemente ocuparía más de dos páginas, asumiendo que vivía para escribirlas.

Todo era por su culpa.

-Si un cierto teniente me hubiera escuchado y me hubiera devuelto mi coche el viernes tal como pedí, entonces esto no habría ocurrido. Estoy sangrando y mi ropa ha quedado inservible, y todo es por tu culpa.

Jacob hizo una breve pausa en medio de mi condena, luego continuó hablando a sus hombres como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.

Ahora me estaba ignorando.

Un par de oficiales parecían tener algún problema, porque tuvieron ataques simultáneos de tos... o eso o estaban tratando de no reírse en la cara de su teniente, lo que no me gustó porque, otra vez, ¿yo me estaba muriendo desangrada y ellos se reían? Pero bueno, ¿era yo la única que pensaba que no era gracioso el que te dispararan?

-Algunas personas –le dije al cielo- tendrían que tener mejores modales y no reírse de alguien a quien han disparado y se está muriendo desangrado.

-Tú no te estás muriendo desangrada –dijo Jacob, su voz estaba un poco tensa.

Quizás sí, quizás no, pero me podrían dar el beneficio de la duda, ¿no? Me vi tentada a sangrar hasta morir para darle una lección, pero… ¿que ganaría yo con eso?

Además, si me muriera, no estaría por aquí para hacer su vida miserable, ¿verdad? Hay que pensar en todo.

Llegaron más vehículos. Oí como Jacob organizaba una búsqueda y captura, aunque él no lo dijo así. Se parecía más a: "Encontrad a ese bastardo", pero entendí lo que quería decir. Un par de enfermeros, una chica negra con el pelo con trenzas africanas y los ojos color chocolate más bonitos que he visto en mi vida, y un hombre pelirrojo, rechoncho, que me recordó a Red Buttons (10) llegaron con maletines llenos de material sanitario y se agacharon junto a mí.

Rápidamente hicieron lo básico, algo así como comprobar mi pulso y la presión sanguínea, y me pusieron una venda compresora en el brazo.

-Necesito una galleta –les dije.

-¿No la necesitamos todos? –dijo la mujer compasivamente.

-Para controlar mi glucemia –expliqué-. La Cruz Roja da galletas a las personas que donan sangre. Así que una galleta estaría bien. Y un trocito de chocolate. Y una Coca-Cola.

-De acuerdo –dijo ella, pero nadie hizo ningún esfuerzo para poner los artículos que había pedido en mi mano. Tendría que ser condescendiente, porque era domingo y ninguna de las tiendas que había cerca estaba abierta. Supongo que no llevaban galletas y refrescos en la ambulancia, pero… en serio, ¿por qué no lo llevaban?

-Con toda esta gente por aquí, se podría pensar que al menos uno de ellos llevaría una galleta en su coche. O una rosquilla. Son polis.

Ella sonrió abiertamente y dijo:

-Tiene usted razón –Alzando la voz, gritó-. ¡Hey! ¿Alguien tiene algo dulce para comer en su coche?

-Usted no puede comer nada –dijo el hombre pelirrojo. Él no me gustaba tanto como ella, a pesar de recordarme al dulce Red Button.

-¿Por qué? ¿Necesito cirugía? –era la única razón que se me ocurría para no comer.

-No lo sé, es algo que deben decidir los médicos.

-Cariño, usted no necesitará cirugía –dijo ella y Red la miró furioso.

-Eso tú no lo sabes.

Podía ver lo que él pensaba, que ella estaba siendo demasiado liberal con las reglas y de verdad que comprendí su punto de vista. Ella, sin embargo, me entendió.

Necesitaba tranquilizarme, y una galleta sería como poner mi pérdida de sangre al mismo nivel que donar sangre a la Cruz Roja. Si había dulces disponibles y no me daban ninguno, entonces quería decir que estaba en una Seria Condición.

Un policía apareció, caminando a cuatro patas entre los coches aunque no había habido más disparos y cualquier asesino con un gramo de sentido común habría dejado el lugar tan pronto como aparecieron los refuerzos. Llevaba un paquete en la mano.

-He traído Fig Newtons (11)-dijo. Se le veía perplejo, como si no pudiera entender por qué los enfermeros necesitaban algo para comer y por qué no podían esperar.

-Irá bien –dijo ella, cogiendo el paquete y abriéndolo.

-Keisha –advirtió Red.

-Oh, cállese –dije, y cogí un Fig Newton del paquete. Sonreí a Keisha-. Gracias.

Creo que ahora viviré.

Tres Fig Newtons más tarde, ya no estaba mareada en absoluto y me senté para apoyarme otra vez en la rueda. El pelirrojo también desaprobó eso, pero él pensaba en mi bienestar, así que también le perdoné por querer negarme los Newtons. Me di cuenta de que la multitud de polis que había por allí circulando, caminaba ahora en posición vertical, así que evidentemente el tirador había desaparecido hacía tiempo.

Jacob no estaba a la vista. Se había unido a la búsqueda-y-captura, y aún no había regresado. Tal vez durante este tiempo habían encontrado algunas pistas que los llevaran directamente a la puerta del tirador.

Me pusieron detrás de la ambulancia. La parte de la espalda de la camilla estaba levantada, así que iba sentada. No tenía ganas de ir caminando a ningún sitio, pero estaba definitivamente preparada para ir sentada.

Parece que nada en la escena de un crimen o en un accidente se hace apresuradamente.

Palabra. Había un montón de personas caminando, la mayoría de ellas uniformadas, y la mayoría de ellas no hacían otra cosa más que hablar con otras personas que estaban haciendo lo mismo. Las radios gruñeron y las personas hablaron con ellas. Evidentemente habían encontrado el lugar desde donde habían disparado y personal forense iba hacia la zona. El pelirrojo también habló por su radio. Keisha empezó a guardar cosas. Nadie tenía prisa, y eso también era reconfortante.

-Necesito mi bolso –dije, y Keisha lo recuperó de mi coche y lo dejó sobre la camilla, a mi lado.

Siendo una mujer comprendía cuánto necesitaba una mujer su bolso.

Saqué un bolígrafo y mi agenda. Pasé hojas hasta llegar a las que estaban en blanco para tomar notas y empecé a escribir. Vaya, esta lista se estaba haciendo muy larga.

Jacob apareció por las puertas abiertas de la ambulancia. Su insignia estaba sujeta al cinturón y su pistola puesta en una pistolera que llevaba sobre el hombro de su polo. Había tensas líneas alrededor de su boca.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Muy bien –dije cortésmente. Pero no era verdad, porque mi brazo estaba de verdad, de verdad latiendo y me sentía débil por la pérdida de sangre, pero todavía estaba enfadada con él y no me sentía inclinada a apoyarme en él, ¿os dais cuenta?, los hombres quieren que dependas de ellos, porque satisface sus instintos protectores, que son bastante fuertes, y rechazando su compasión, le estaba diciendo que podía irse a tomar el aire. Tienes que saber leer entre líneas.

Sus ojos verdes se estrecharon. Entendió el mensaje perfectamente.

-Seguiré la ambulancia hasta el hospital.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario. Llamaré a mi familia.

Sus ojos todavía se estrecharon más.

-He dicho que te seguiré. Llamaré a tus padres por el camino.

-Muy bien. Haz lo que quieras –lo que quería decir, todavía estoy enojada.

También entendió este mensaje. Puso las manos sobre sus caderas, dando una imagen totalmente machista y masculina y descontenta.

-¿A qué viene este arranque de cólera?

-¿Quieres decir aparte de que me hayan disparado?

-A mí me han disparado. No me hizo actuar como un... –se calló, evidentemente pensándose mejor lo que iba a decir.

-¿Bruja? ¿Consentida? ¿Diva? –le ofrecí. Delante, Red estaba sentado en silencio escuchando la conversación. Al otro lado, esperando para cerrar las puertas, Keisha fingía mirar un pájaro en el cielo.

La sonrisa de Jacob fue sombría.

-Has escogido unas que te van muy bien.

-No hay problema. Puedo hacer eso –escribí otro detalle en mi lista.

Su mirada fue como una flecha hacia la agenda.

-¿Qué haces?

-Hago una lista.

-Jesucristo, ¿otra?

-La misma. Sólo estoy añadiendo cosas.

-Dame eso –se inclinó hacia delante dentro de la ambulancia como para arrancarme la agenda.

Tiré de ella hacia mí.

-Ésta es mi libreta, no la tuya. No la toques –sobre mi hombro le dije a Red-. Vamos, continuaré por el camino.

-Nessie, estás haciendo pucheros...

Pues bien, sí, los hacía. Cuando me sintiera mejor podría ablandarme, pero hasta entonces me merecía hacer pucheros. Decidme, ¿si no puedes hacer pucheros cuándo te han disparado, cuándo los vas a poder hacer?

En el momento en que Keisha cerró las puertas de la ambulancia dije:

-¡Y ahora espera sentado a que vuelva a acostarme contigo otra vez!

-Se está acostando con el teniente Bloodsworth, ¿no? –preguntó Keisha, sonriendo abiertamente.

-En el pasado –dije e inhalé por la nariz. ¿Y qué si el pasado era hoy por la mañana?- No debería contener el aliento esperando la próxima vez.

Estaba un poco avergonzada de haber hablando de algo tan personal como los detalles de mi vida amorosa, pero me habían provocado.

Me pareció que Red estaba conduciendo demasiado despacio. No sabía si siempre era tan meticuloso -lo que no debía ser nada bueno si llevaba en la ambulancia a alguien que se estuviera muriendo- o si sólo quería escuchar lo más posible nuestra conversación antes de llegar al hospital. Aparte de Keisha, nadie, absolutamente nadie, parecía pensar que mi condición era digna de cualquier atención o preocupación adicional.

Keisha, sin embargo, era una mujer-hermana en mi corazón. Me había conseguido Fig Newtons y me había traído el bolso. Keisha entendía.

-Parece un hombre difícil de rechazar –comentó pensativamente-. No parece que vaya de broma.

-Una mujer tiene que hacer lo que una mujer tiene que hacer.

-Estoy de acuerdo, hermana –compartimos una mirada de entendimiento total. Los hombres son criaturas difíciles. No puedes permitirles coger ventaja. Y doy gracias a Dios de que Jacob estaba siendo difícil, porque eso me daba algo para pensar que no fuera el que alguien estaba intentando matarme.

No estaba preparada para enfrentarme a ello. De momento estaba a salvo, lo que me daba algún respiro, que era todo lo que necesitaba. Me concentraría en Jacob y mi lista hasta que fuera capaz de hacer frente a la situación.

En el hospital, me cogieron y me llevaron a un cubículo privado –bueno, tan privado como algo que tiene una cortina en vez de una puerta- y un par de amigables, joviales y eficientes enfermeras cortaron mi top y mi sujetador empapados de sangre.

Realmente no me gustó nada tener que sacrificar mi sostén, porque era muy bonito, de encaje del color de la espuma del mar y hacía juego con mis braguitas. Ahora sería incapaz de llevarlas a menos que comprase otro sujetador que hiciera juego. Ah, bueno. De todas maneras el sostén estaba inutilizable, porque dudaba que se pudieran quitar las manchas de sangre, y además ahora traía malos recuerdos y probablemente no me lo hubiera vuelto a poner. Me pusieron un camisón de hospital azul y blanco, que no es que estuviera muy a la moda y me hicieron acostarme para un examen preliminar.

También me quitaron la venda del brazo, y a estas alturas me sentía lo bastante bien como para echar una mirada a la herida.

-Ewww –dije, arrugando la nariz.

Bueno, no hay ningún lugar en el que te puedan disparar y que no te dañen algún músculo, excepto tal vez en el ojo, en cuyo caso no tienes que preocuparte por eso, porque probablemente estarás muerta. La bala había desgarrado profundamente mi brazo, justo debajo de la articulación del hombro. Si hubiera ido un poco más arriba, hubiera destrozado la unión, lo que hubiera sido mucho más grave. Esto parecía bastante serio porque no veía como podían cerrar el desgarro sin unos cuantos puntos.

-No es tan malo –dijo una de las enfermeras. Su placa de identificación decía Cynthia-. Es una herida superficial; no hay ningún daño estructural. Sin embargo las heridas siempre parecen terribles, ¿no?

Amén por eso.

Me tomaron mis signos vitales, mi pulso era un poco rápido, pero… ¿quién no lo tendría? Respiración normal. Presión sanguínea un poco más alta de lo normal, pero no mucho. Considerándolo todo, mi cuerpo estaba teniendo una reacción algo leve para haber recibido un disparo. Ayudaba que estuviera sana como un caballo y en buena forma.

No importaba decir en qué forma estaría este brazo cuando estuviera lo bastante bien como para hacer ejercicio otra vez, pensé tristemente. En un par de días empezaría con ejercicios cardiovasculares, después yoga, pero no haría gimnasia ni pesas en un mes como mínimo. Si la herida de un disparo era como las otras lesiones que había tenido en el pasado, los músculos necesitaban tiempo para sobreponerse al trauma aunque los síntomas iniciales hubieran desaparecido.

Limpiaron la herida concienzudamente, que no dolió más de lo que ya dolía. Había sido una suerte que no llevara mangas, ya que así no había ninguna fibra de tela incrustada en la herida.

Eso simplificó muchísimo las cosas.

Finalmente entró el doctor, un tipo larguirucho con arrugas en la frente y alegres ojos azules.

Su placa de identificación ponía Doctor Gerandy. Sin comentarios.

-¿Una cita tormentosa, eh? –preguntó en broma mientras se ponía los guantes de goma.

Sobresaltada lo miré.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

Él se detuvo, sobresaltado a su vez.

-¿Quiere decir...? Me habían dicho que era un francotirador.

-Lo era. Pero ocurrió al final de mi cita –si pudieras llamar una cita el irte a la playa y que te cojan por sorpresa.

Se rió.

-Ya veo. Ahora veamos.

Echó un vistazo a mi brazo y se frotó la barbilla.

-Puedo cosérselo, pero si le preocupa la cicatriz podemos llamar a un cirujano plástico para que haga los honores. Hay un médico aquí en la ciudad que tiene un buen toque con las cicatrices. Prácticamente desaparecen. Sin embargo, tendrá que quedarse aquí más tiempo.

Era lo suficientemente vanidosa como para no querer una larga cicatriz en mi brazo, pero también odiaba la idea de que me hubieran disparado y no tener ninguna marca que lo demostrara. Piensa en ello. Eso sería un buen tema de conversación con mis futuros hijos y nietos, ¿verdad? Tampoco me apetecía estar en el hospital más tiempo del necesario.

-Cósalo –dije.

Parecía un poco sorprendido pero empezó los preparativos. Después de dormirme el brazo, juntó concienzudamente los bordes del profundo corte y empezó a coser.

Creo que mi elección apeló a su orgullo, y empezó a hacer un trabajo ejemplar.

En medio del proceso, escuché una conmoción fuera y dije:

-Ésa es mamá.

El doctor Gerandy miró a una de las enfermeras.

-Pide a todo el mundo que se quede fuera hasta que acabe. Sólo serán unos cuantos minutos.

Cynthia se escabulló del cubículo, cerrando la cortina firmemente detrás de ella.

La conmoción aumentó; luego oí la voz de mamá alzándose por encima de todo lo demás, diciendo con ese tono definitivo:

-Quiero ver a mi hija. Ahora.

-Prepárese –le dije al doctor Gerandy-. No creo que Cynthia pueda mantenerse firme ante mamá. Ella no gritará ni se desmayará o algo así. Sólo quiere asegurarse de que estoy viva. Son cosas de mamá.

Él sonrió abiertamente, los ojos azules brillando. Parecía ser un tipo tolerante.

-Son graciosas, ¿verdad?

-¡Nessie! –esa era mamá otra vez, molestando a todos en la sala de emergencias en su necesidad desesperada de encontrar a un de sus cachorros heridos, concretamente a mí.

Alcé la voz.

-Estoy bien, mamá. Sólo me están dando unos cuantos puntos. Acabaremos en un minuto.

¿Eso la tranquilizó? Por supuesto que no. También le había asegurado que mi clavícula rota era un buen moretón, cuando tenía catorce años. Me cojeó el cerebro y se me ocurrió la idea de que podía envolver el hombro con un vendaje compresor y de que funcionaría, no pensé que no podría mover el brazo sin gritar. Esa no fue uno de mis ideas más juiciosas.

Ahora soy mucho más buena valorando mis lesiones, pero a mamá no se le olvidaría nunca y ahora quería comprobarlo ella misma. Por lo tanto no me sorprendió cuando la cortina se abrió –gracias, mamá, por mantener mi privacidad- y apareció toda mi familia. Mamá, papá, Emily, incluso Carly. Ni siquiera me sorprendí cuando vi que Jacob estaba allí con ellos, todavía parecía tan sombrío como irritado.

El doctor Gerandy levantó la vista y empezó a decir algo así como: "Fuera", aunque probablemente lo habría dicho más como: "Si tienen la amabilidad de salir, acabaremos en un minuto", pero nunca llegó a pronunciar las palabras. Vio a mamá y se le olvidó lo que iba a decir.

Esa era una reacción común. Mamá tenía cincuenta y cuatro años y tal vez aparentaba cuarenta. Era una ex Miss de Carolina del Norte, alta, esbelta, rubia y preciosa. Esas eran simplemente las palabras que la definían. Papá estaba loco por ella, pero eso estaba bien porque ella también estaba loca por papá.

Se precipitó hacia donde yo estaba, pero una vez que comprobó que realmente estaba de una pieza, se calmó y acarició mi frente con su mano fresca como si otra vez tuviera cinco años.

-Un disparo, ¿eh? –preguntó suavemente-. ¡Qué historia para contar a tus nietos!

Te lo dije. Da miedo.

Dirigió su atención al doctor Gerandy.

-Hola, soy Bella Mallory, la madre de Nessie. ¿Hay algún daño permanente?

Él parpadeó y siguió cosiendo.

-Ah, no. No podrá hacer mucho con este brazo durante una semana aproximadamente, pero en un par de meses estará como nueva. Le daré algunas instrucciones para los próximos días.

-Sé cuáles son –dijo ella, sonriendo tristemente-. Descanso, poner hielo sobre el brazo, antibióticos.

-Exacto –dijo, mirándola-. Le haré a ella una receta para el dolor, pero puede tomar medicamentos sin recetas. Pero nada de aspirinas. No quiero una hemorragia.

Supongo que te das cuenta de que ahora estaba hablando con mamá en vez de hacerlo conmigo. Tiene ese efecto en los hombres.

El resto de mi familia también se había apiñado dentro del cubículo. Papá se puso al lado de mamá y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, consolándola otra vez por otra crisis que involucraba a una de sus niñas. Carly se sentó en la única silla para los visitantes y se sentó, cruzando sus largas piernas. El doctor Gerandy la miró y empezó a parpadear otra vez. Carly tiene el mismo aspecto que mamá, aunque su pelo es más oscuro.

Carraspeé e hice bajar a tierra al doctor Gerandy.

-Cosa –cuchicheé.

-Oh... sí –me hizo un guiño-. Por un momento había olvidado donde estaba.

-Suele ocurrir –le dijo papá con simpatía.

Papá es alto y larguirucho con el pelo marrón rojizo y los ojos azules. Él es calmado y tranquilo, con ese sentido del humor realmente algo loco que fue muy conveniente durante nuestra infancia. Jugó al béisbol en la universidad pero se especializó en electrónica y llevó muy bien la presión de ser el único hombre en una casa con cuatro mujeres. Sé que durante el trayecto en coche hasta el hospital estaba preocupado, pero ahora que sabía que estaba básicamente bien, había vuelto a su comportamiento normal de serenidad.

Sonreí a Emily, que estaba de pie al lado de la cama. Ella me sonrió abiertamente y señaló con los ojos a la derecha. Luego me miró con las cejas levantadas, lo que en taquigrafía de hermana significaba: ¿Qué pasa con el pedazo ese?

El pedazo en cuestión, Jacob, estaba ahí de pie junto a la camilla, ante mí, prácticamente relumbrando. No, no brillando intensamente, y ni siquiera mirándome fijamente. Él estaba completamente enfocado hacia mí, sus ojos eran una línea, su mandíbula firme. Se inclinaba un poco hacia delante, agarrando la barra de los pies, con los fuertes músculos de sus antebrazos tensos. Todavía llevaba la pistolera y el arma grande y negra se veía bajo su brazo izquierdo.

Puede que mi familia se hubiera relajado, pero Jacob no. Estaba de un humor de perros.

El doctor Gerandy aseguró la última puntada, luego deslizó su taburete de ruedas hacia un mueble mostrador, de dónde talonario de recetas y arrancó la página de arriba.

-Ya está –dijo- excepto por el papeleo. La receta es para un antibiótico y medicación contra el dolor. Tómese todos los antibióticos, aunque se encuentre bien.

Ya está. Ahora vendaremos el brazo y se podrá ir.

Las enfermeras empezaron a vendar, poniendo una cantidad enorme de gasa y venda alrededor del brazo y del hombro e hicieron prácticamente imposible que pudiera pasarlo por ninguna de mis ropas.

-Con esto no puedo hacer nada –dije haciendo una mueca.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar antes de cambiarle la venda? –le preguntó mamá a Cynthia.

-Veinticuatro horas. Puede ducharse mañana por la noche –me dijo-. Le daré una lista de instrucciones. Y a no ser que quiera esperar mientras alguien le va a buscar algo de ropa, puede irse con este hermoso camisón a casa.

-Con el camisón –dije.

-Esto es lo que dicen todos. No lo entiendo, pero… oye, si te gusta, te gusta –salió para hacer el papeleo que tuviera que hacer cerrando tras ella la cortina de un tirón.

El camisón en cuestión lo llevaba medio puesto, con el brazo bueno pasado por una de las sisas y mi brazo izquierdo fuera. Había estado conservando mi modestia manteniendo el camisón sobre mis pechos, pero no había forma de que me lo pasara del todo sin enseñar nada.

-Si a los hombres no les molesta salir –empecé, sólo para que mamá que interrumpiera cuando cogió mi agenda, que estaba al lado de mi pierna que es donde Keisha la había puesto.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo, frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras leía-. "Detención ilegal.

Rapto. Maltrato al testigo... actitud presumida".

-Ésta es mi lista de las transgresiones de Jacob. Mamá, papá, éste es el teniente J.W. Bloodsworth. La J es por Jacob, la W por Wyatt. Jacob, éstos son mis padres, Edward y Bella Mallory, y mis hermanas, Emily y Carla.

Inclinó la cabeza a mis padres mientras Emily cogió la lista.

-Déjame ver esto.

Ella y mamá juntaron las cabezas.

-Algunas de las cosas de la lista pueden ser objeto de demanda –dijo Emily, sus hoyuelos no se veían por ninguna parte mientras lo observó con su mirada de abogado.

-Se negó a llamar a mamá –leyó mamá y lo miró con expresión acusadora-. Eso es indefendible.

-Se rió mientras estaba tendida en el suelo sangrando –continuó Emily.

-No lo hice –dijo Jacob, mirándome ceñudo.

-Sonreíste. Casi es lo mismo.

-Veamos, hay coerción, molestar repetidamente, acecho.

-¿Acecho?–dijo haciendo una imitación perfecta de un nubarrón.

-Despreocupado sobre la gravedad de mi herida –Emily se lo estaba pasando bomba- me puso motes.

-No lo hice.

-Me gusta la idea de una lista –dijo mamá recuperando la agenda que estaba en manos de Emily-. Es muy eficiente y así no olvidas nada.

-De todos modos ella nunca olvida nada –dijo Jacob agraviado.

-Muchas gracias por meter en la cabeza de Bella esa idea de la lista –le dijo papá a Jacob y no estaba siendo sincero-. Hora de irse –puso su mano sobre el brazo de Jacob y se lo empezó a llevar-. Vámonos fuera y así podrán vestir a Nessie y te explicaré algunas cosas. Ven a verme cuando necesites ayuda.

Jacob no quería irse, se podía ver en su expresión, pero no quería tener una actitud presumida con papá. No, guardaba todo eso para mí. Los dos hombres salieron y por supuesto no cerraron la cortina. Carly se levantó e hizo los honores. Se tapaba la nariz esforzándose para no reírse hasta que estuvieron lo bastante lejos como para oírla.

-Estoy especialmente encariñada con lo de "actitud presumida" –dijo Emily, se puso la mano sobre la boca para sofocar unas risitas tontas.

-¿Has visto su cara? –cuchicheó mamá, sonriendo abiertamente-. Pobre hombre.

Pobre hombre, efectivamente.

-Se lo merecía –me quejé, levantándome y tratando de encontrar la sisa izquierda del camisón.

-Estate quieta; yo lo haré –dijo mamá.

-No muevas el brazo para nada –esa era Carly, que se había puesto detrás de mí-. Deja que mamá te pase el camisón por arriba.

Mamá lo hizo, siendo muy cuidadosa con la inmensa venda, aunque de todos modos era tan gruesa que dudo que hubiera podido sentir algo a través de ella, incluso aunque el doctor Gerandy no me hubiera dormido el brazo antes de empezar a coser. Carly juntó los bordes del camisón y ató los lacitos.

-No vas a poder usar este brazo por lo menos en un par de días –dijo mamá-. Recogeremos algo de ropa y vendrás a casa con nosotros.

Eso era lo que yo había pensado, así que asentí con la cabeza. Unos cuantos días de mimos de mis padres era justo lo que el doctor había dicho. Bien, no lo había dicho, pero debería haberlo dicho.

Cuando Cynthia volvió con papeles que yo debía firmar, una lista de instrucciones y un ayudante con una silla de ruedas, papá y Jacob ya habían vuelto a entrar. Puede que Jacob no estuviera del mejor humor, pero al menos no miraba a todos con el ceño fruncido.

-Voy a buscar el coche –dijo papá cuando apareció el ayudante con la silla de ruedas.

Jacob lo detuvo.

-Cogeré mi coche. Ella se viene a casa conmigo.

-¿Qué? –exclamé sorprendida.

-Tú vienes a casa conmigo. En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, cariño, alguien está tratando de matarte. La casa de tus padres es el primer lugar donde te irá a buscar.

No sólo no es seguro para ti, ¿también estás dispuesta a ponerlos a ellos en peligro?

-¿Cómo que alguien está tratando de matarla? –preguntó mamá ferozmente-. Pensaba que había sido una casualidad.

-Supongo que hay una posibilidad de que el tiroteo de hoy haya sido una casualidad. Pero ella fue testigo de un homicidio el jueves pasado, y su nombre estaba en el periódico. ¿Si fueras un asesino, qué querrías hacer con un testigo? Estará más segura en mi casa.

-El asesino también te vio a ti –dije pensando rápidamente. Te vio besándome-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me buscaría también en tu casa?

-Él no sabe quién soy, ¿así que cómo va a saber dónde vivo? De la única manera en que se ha podido enterar de que era un policía ha sido quedándose por allá, y estoy seguro de que no había nadie por allí.

Caramba, parecía razonable. No quería poner en peligro a nadie de mi familia –y ya que estamos, tampoco a Jacob- así que lo último que debía hacer era irme a casa con ellos.

-No se puede ir a casa contigo –dijo mamá- necesita a alguien que la cuide hasta que pueda usar el brazo.

-Señora, –dijo Jacob firmemente, clavando la mirada en ella- yo la cuidaré.

Ala, ya está, ya les había dicho a mi familia que dormíamos juntos, porque todos nosotros sabíamos que ese "Yo la cuidaré", significaba bañarme, vestirme, etcétera.

Tal vez yo había gritado delante de sus hombres que no volvería a dormir con él, pero eso era diferente. Al menos para mí. Estos eran mis padres, y éste era el sur, donde por supuesto estas cosas pasaban, pero tú no lo anunciabas al mundo en general y a tu familia en particular. Esperaba que papá lo cogiera por el brazo y lo sacara otra vez, para otra pequeña charla, pero en vez de eso, papá asintió con la cabeza.

-Bella, ¿quién mejor para cuidarla que un policía? –preguntó.

-Tiene una lista de transgresiones de dos páginas de larga –respondió, demostrando sus dudas de que él fuera capaz de cuidar de mí.

-También tiene una pistola.

-Cierto –dijo mamá, y me miró-. Te vas con él.

8 Fido: nombre de perro.

9 Old Faithful: géiser del Parque Nacional Yellowstone, Wyoming, Estados Unidos.

10 Red Button: compositor, agente, cómico y autor de Estados Unidos.

11 Fig Newtons: Una marca de galletas de higo. Esta galleta es la 3ª más popular de los Estados Unidos. Se consumen unos mil millones al año.

**Bueno, siento el retraso, quiero decir que subiré este y otro el fin de semana que viene antes de irme de vacaciones diez días, intentaré dejar el siguiente listo para subirlo en cuanto llegue, mándame una review, dime si te gusta o no y la semana que viene nos leemos!**

**Alex.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso que la trama es absolutamente de LINDA HOWARD y los personajes de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Hola, quiero decir a mis futuras lectoras que a partir de aquí intentaré subir un capítulo o dos por viernes de esta adaptación. Mantengo los apellidos originales para entender los futuros juegos de palabras. No están todos los personajes de Twilight y aunque se mencionen pueden no tener a su pareja y aparecer como personajes secundarios solamente.**

**También aviso de que merece la pena leerlo, es divertido y una historia preciosa.**

**Alex.**

-¿Sabes? –dije cuando Jacob me llevaba a su casa después de pararnos para comprar las medicinas-. Ese tipo vio tu automóvil, y tiene "policía" escrito por todas partes. ¿Quién más conduce un Crown Vic? Quiero decir, ¿quién con menos de sesenta años conduce un Crown Vic, que no sea poli?

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Me besaste en el aparcamiento, ¿recuerdas? Así que él muy bien podría pensar que tenemos alguna cosa, tú eres poli, y empezar a trabajar desde ahí. ¿Acaso es tan difícil?

-Hay unas doscientas personas en el departamento; averiguar cuál de ellas soy puede llevar su tiempo. Después tendría que encontrarme. Mi número de teléfono particular no está puesto en la guía, y sin duda nadie en el departamento daría información de mí o de cualquier otro miembro. Si alguien quiere contactarme por trabajo, entonces me llaman aquí –dijo golpeando ligeramente el móvil-. Y queda registrado.

-Bien –concedí-. Estoy más segura en tu casa. No totalmente segura, pero más segura.

Alguien trataba de matarme. A pesar de mis esfuerzos para no pensar en ello, la verdad pura y dura me reconcomía. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarme a ello muy pronto, algún día, tal vez mañana. Lo había estado considerando... No, realmente no, pero la posibilidad estaba ahí, en mi mente... Pero no estaba preparada para asumir todo lo que significaba el que me hubieran disparado.

En un segundo había perdido el control de mi vida. No podía ir a casa, no tenía mi ropa, estaba sufriendo, me sentía débil y temblorosa, y Dios sabía que iba a ocurrir con mi negocio.

Necesitaba recuperar ese control.

Miré a Jacob. Estaba conduciendo y saliendo de la ciudad; habíamos dejado atrás todas las farolas así que su cara sólo estaba iluminada por las luces de los mandos del coche y me estremecí al ver lo duro que parecía. Tampoco controlaba completamente la situación con él. Había hecho mi mejor intento para poner el freno, y en lugar de eso, aquí estaba, yendo a su casa. Él había visto la oportunidad y se había aferrado a ella, aunque estaba un poco sorprendida por el enfado que había cogido con lo de la lista.

¿Quién habría pensado que por tan poca cosa se molestaría tanto? Susceptible, susceptible. Y aquí estaba, completamente en su poder. No habría nadie más alrededor...

Se me ocurrió algo horrible.

-¿Qué tal se te da peinar?

-¿Qué? –preguntó como si yo hubiera hablado en algún idioma extranjero.

-Peinar. Tendrás que peinarme.

Le echó una rápida ojeada a mi pelo.

-El jueves llevabas una cola de caballo. Puedo hacerla.

Vale. Eso era aceptable, y probablemente era lo mejor porque era lo más práctico.

-Eso servirá. De todos modos, ni siquiera tengo mi secador de pelo. Todavía está en mi coche.

-He cogido tu bolsa. Está detrás con la mía.

Hubiera podido besarlo, me sentía tan aliviada. La mayor parte de la ropa que estaba en la bolsa necesitaba lavar, por supuesto, pero para mayor seguridad había llevado un conjunto adicional a la playa. Tenía ropa interior, algo para dormir, incluso maquillaje, por si se me ocurría maquillarme un poco más adelante. Tenía los anticonceptivos, gracias a Dios, aunque pensé que al menos esta noche estaría a salvo de él. Considerándolo todo, las cosas iban mejorando. Hasta que Emily pudiera empacar más cosas mañana y Jacob me las trajera, tenía lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

Había estado conduciendo durante kilómetros, y ahora no había nada más que alguna casa de vez en cuando, cada vez más espaciadas. Me estaba impacientando por llegar y ver cómo iba a ir todo.

-¿Dónde diablos vives?

-Ya estamos llegando. Quería asegurarme de que nadie nos siguiera, así es que hemos dado un poco de vuelta. Vivo justo en los límites de la ciudad.

Me estaba muriendo por ver su casa. No sabía que esperar y parte de mí se había preparado para la típica madriguera de soltero. Había ganado algo de dinero jugando al fútbol; podía haberse construido desde una cabaña de troncos hasta una imitación de un castillo.

-Estoy sorprendida de que no vivas con tu madre –dije, y lo estaba. La señora Bloodsworth era una señora mayor agradable con un sentido del humor perverso, y el Señor sabe que tenía suficientes habitaciones para albergar a la mitad del vecindario en esa antigua y gran casa victoriana que adoraba.

-¿Por qué? Tú no vives con tu madre.

-Es diferente para las mujeres.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-No necesitamos que alguien cocine para nosotras, o que recoja lo que vamos dejando o lavarnos la ropa.

-Noticia de última hora, cariño: yo tampoco.

-¿Tú te lavas la ropa?

-No es exactamente una ciencia muy difícil, ¿no? Puedo leer las etiquetas y apretar los botones de una lavadora.

-¿Y cocinas? ¿Realmente sabes cocinar? –me estaba entusiasmando.

-Nada elaborado, pero sí, puedo sobrevivir -me echó una rápida mirada-. ¿Por qué?

-Piensa, teniente. ¿Recuerdas haber comido durante las últimas... –comprobé la hora en el reloj de la consola- cinco horas? Me muero de hambre.

-Tengo entendido que te comiste una galleta.

-Fig Newtons. Me comí cuatro, pero era una emergencia. Eso no cuenta como comida.

-Cuatro Fig Newtons son más de lo que yo he comido, así que para mí sí cuenta.

-Eso es irrelevante. Alimentarme es ahora tu deber.

Sus labios temblaron.

-¿Mi deber? ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Tú me has secuestrado, ¿no?

-Hay gente que podría pensar que más bien ha sido algo así como salvarte la vida.

-Detalles. Mamá me habría alimentado muy bien. Tú me has separado de ella así que ahora tú me tienes que alimentar.

-Interesante mujer, tu madre. Sinceramente, ¿por qué has tenido esa actitud?

-¿Qué actitud? –pregunté desconcertada.

Extendió la mano y palmeó mi rodilla.

-Tu papá me ha dicho su secreto para tratar contigo.

-¡No lo ha hecho! –estaba consternada. Papá no se habría puesto de parte del enemigo, ¿verdad? Claro que él no sabía que Jacob era el enemigo. Supongo que Jacob le había dicho que estábamos comprometidos o algo así, y por eso papá no se había sorprendido cuando Jake me cogió para llevarme a casa con él.

-Por supuesto que lo hizo. Nosotros los hombres tenemos que permanecer unidos, ya sabes.

-¡Él no haría eso! Nunca le contó a Jason ningún secreto. No hay ningún secreto. Te lo has inventado.

-No lo he hecho.

Saqué mi móvil y furiosamente marqué el número de papá y mamá. Jacob lo alcanzó y me lo quitó, apretando el botón de fin, y luego se lo metió en el bolsillo.

-¡Dámelo! –estaba seriamente imposibilitada por mi brazo herido, ya que él se sentaba a mi izquierda. Traté de girarme en el asiento, pero no pude mover el brazo casi nada, más bien me estorbó, y me golpeé el hombro con la parte posterior del asiento. Pon un momento vi las estrellas.

-Cálmate, cariño, cálmate –la voz tranquilizadora de Jacob me llegó a través de olas de dolor, pero venía de mi derecha, lo que me desorientó.

Respiré varias veces profundamente y abrí los ojos, y me encontré con que su voz venía de la derecha porque él se apoyaba en la puerta abierta del pasajero. El automóvil estaba parado en una entrada, el motor todavía en marcha, y una casa oscura surgía amenazadoramente delante de nosotros.

-¿Te vas a desmayar encima de mí? –preguntó cuando me enderezó suavemente en el asiento.

-No, pero podría vomitarte encima –contesté sinceramente, y eché hacia atrás la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos otra vez. La náusea y el dolor disminuyeron en la misma medida.

-Trata de no hacerlo.

-Probablemente ha sido una amenaza vana. No he comido, ¿recuerdas?

-Excepto por los cuatro Fig Newtons.

-Hace tiempo que los he digerido. Estás a salvo.

Me acarició la frente con la mano.

-Eso está bien –cerró la puerta del coche, luego lo rodeó y de puso detrás del volante.

-Ésta no es tu casa, ¿verdad? –pregunte confundida. ¿Había entrado en el primer camino que había visto?

-Sí que lo es, pero aparcaré en el garaje –apretó un botón en el mando de la cochera sujeto a la visera, y simultáneamente se encendió una luz exterior y una puerta doble de garaje empezó a deslizarse hacia arriba. Puso el automóvil en marcha y avanzó, luego giró a la derecha y colocó suavemente el coche en su puesto. Presionó el botón otra vez, y la puerta empezó a bajar detrás de nosotros.

Su garaje estaba ordenado, lo que me impresionó. Los garajes suelen ser una caja de Pandora, quedando atestados de todo menos de los coches que se suponen que debían albergar. Pero no el de Jacob. A mi derecha había un banco de herramientas con uno de esos grandes y rojos multi-expositores que los mecánicos abandonan en alguna parte. Un montón de martillos, sierras y otras cosas de este tipo colgaban ordenadamente en el tablero. Los estudié preguntándome si sabría qué hacer con todo aquello. Hombres y sus juguetes. Uf.

-Yo también tengo un martillo –le dije.

-Apuesto a que sí.

Odio que sean condescendientes conmigo. Os podéis suponer que pensó que mi martillo no podía compararse con su colección.

-Es rosa.

Se quedó congelado en el acto de salir del coche, mirándome fijamente con una expresión consternada.

-Eso es una perversión. Simplemente no es sano.

-Oh, por favor. No hay ley que diga que una herramienta tiene que ser fea.

-Las herramientas no son feas. Son fuertes y funcionales. Tienen la imagen de algo serio. No son rosas.

-El mío lo es, y es tan bueno como el tuyo. No es tan grande, pero hace su trabajo. Apuesto a que también estás en contra de las mujeres que se unen a la policía, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con un frígido martillo rosa?

-La mayoría de las mujeres son más bonitas que los hombres y la mayoría no son tan grandes, pero eso no significa que no puedan hacer su trabajo, ¿verdad?

-¡Estamos hablando de martillos, no de personas! –salió del coche y cerró la puerta de un portazo, luego se acercó majestuosamente a mi lado.

Abrí la puerta y alcé la voz para que me pudiera oír.

-Creo que tu aversión a una herramienta que es atractiva al mismo tiempo que funcional... mmmph –miré furiosa la mano que había puesto sobre mi boca.

-Déjala descansar. Discutiremos de martillos cuando no parezca que estás a punto de derrumbarte –levantó las cejas, esperando a que accediera, y mantuvo su mano sobre mi boca mientras esperaba.

Descontenta, asentí con la cabeza, y retiró la mano, luego soltó mi cinturón de seguridad y me sacó suavemente del coche. No había detenido el movimiento, porque si lo hubiera hecho, habría abierto primero la puerta que daba a la casa antes de cogerme, pero se las arregló haciendo un poco de malabarismo. No le pude ayudar porque mi brazo derecho estaba atrapado entre mi cuerpo y el suyo, y mi brazo izquierdo era inútil. Mañana podría usarlo un poco, pero sabía por experiencia que justo después de que un trauma el músculo dañado simplemente se niega a trabajar.

Me llevó dentro, encendiendo interruptores con su codo y me dejó en una silla en un rincón del espacio para desayunar.

-No trates de levantarte por ningún motivo. Sacaré las bolsas del coche y luego te llevaré donde quieras ir.

Desapareció por el pequeño vestíbulo que daba al garaje, y me pregunté si el doctor le había dicho algo acerca de mi estado físico que me hubiera pasado por alto, porque yo era perfectamente capaz de caminar. Sí, me había mareado en el coche, pero eso había sido porque me había golpeado el brazo. Aparte de sentirme un poco temblorosa y de que el brazo me dolía como mil demonios, estaba bien. Los temblores desaparecerían mañana, porque eso era lo que siempre me pasaba cuando donaba sangre. No es que estuviera temblando mucho, solo un poco. ¿Así que a qué venía eso de: "No trates de levantarte por ningún motivo"?

¡Ya sé! El teléfono.

Miré alrededor y vi un teléfono de pared, con un cordón realmente largo que debía llegar a cualquier parte de la cocina. Por favor, ¿por qué no uno inalámbrico? Son mucho más bonitos.

Ya había marcado el número y estaba sonando cuando Jacob reapareció al final del vestíbulo con las bolsas. Lo miré con una sonrisa afectada tipo "No me has engañado" y él alzó los ojos al techo.

-Papito –dije cuando papá contestó al teléfono. Le llamo papito cuando hablo en serio, es como usar el nombre y apellidos de alguien-. ¿Por qué le dijiste a Jacob el secreto para tratar conmigo? ¿Cómo has podido? –estaba gimiendo indignada cuando acabé.

Papá se echó a reír.

-Está bien, bebé –nos llama a todas nosotras bebé porque, bien, porque somos sus bebés. Aunque nunca llama a mamá así. Ajá. Sabe lo que hace-. No te perjudicará. Es sólo que él necesita saberlo.

-¿Saber qué?

-Él te lo dirá.

-Probablemente no lo hará. Es terco.

-No, esto te lo dirá. Te lo prometo.

-¿Si no lo hace le darás una paliza? –ese era un viejo chiste de papá, que él le daría una paliza a cualquier hombre que hiciera desdichada a cualquiera de sus niñas.

Es por eso por lo que no le dije lo de Jason besando a Carly, porque pensé que realmente se la daría.

-No, pero le daré una paliza si te lastima.

Tranquilizada, me despedí y me giré para encontrarme a Jacob apoyado en los armarios con los brazos cruzados, mirándome divertido.

-¿No te lo ha dicho?

-Me ha dicho que lo harías tú y que si no te daría una paliza –ya sé, distorsioné un poco la verdad. Jacob no había podido oír lo que dijo papá.

-No era nada malo –se enderezó y fue hacia la nevera-. ¿Desayunamos? Es lo que preparo más rápido. Huevos, tocino, tostada.

-Estupendo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

-Con ese brazo, poca cosa. Siéntate y no te pongas por en medio. Eso será una gran ayuda.

Me senté y miré alrededor del rincón del desayuno y la cocina mientras él cogía lo que necesitaba y empezó a cocinar el tocino en el microondas. Para mi sorpresa la cocina parecía algo antigua. Los aparatos eran de buena marca y bastante nuevos y había una isla con una tabla de cocina en el centro, pero la habitación tenía un aire de solidez y permanencia.

-¿Es muy antigua la casa?

-De finales de siglo. El último siglo. Así que debe tener unos cien años. Era una granja y ha sido remodelada un par de veces. Cuando la compré hice otra remodelación, tiré algunos tabiques interiores, le di una imagen más moderna y añadí un par de cuartos de baño. Hay tres cuartos de baño arriba y un aseo aquí abajo. La casa tiene un buen tamaño, unos novecientos metros cuadrados. Te la enseñaré mañana.

-¿Cuántos dormitorios hay?

-Cuatro. Había seis pequeños con un solo baño, así que use ese espacio adicional para hacer los otros cuartos de baño y aumentar los dormitorios y los roperos. Así será más fácil venderla si algún día decido mudarme.

-¿Por qué lo ibas a hacer?

Había mucho espacio para sólo una persona, pero por lo que se veía, había un ambiente agradable y hogareño. Los armarios de cocina eran de un cálido color dorado, las encimeras eran de un granito verdoso y el suelo de pino pulido con coloridas alfombras esparcidas. No era una cocina elegante a pesar del granito, pero parecía bien organizada y cómoda.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Ésta es mi ciudad natal y estoy cómodo aquí, y aquí es donde está mi familia, pero me puede salir un trabajo mejor en algún otro sitio. Nunca se sabe. Puede que pase toda el resto de mi vida aquí, puede que no.

Era un punto de vista sensato y que yo también compartía. Adoraba mi casa, pero… ¿quién sabía lo que podía ocurrir? Una persona inteligente es flexible.

En muy poco tiempo tenía platos con huevos revueltos, tocino y tostadas encima de la mesa, con vasos de leche para los dos. También abrió el frasco de antibióticos y puso dos de ellos al lado de mi plato, y uno de los analgésicos.

No me quejé por el analgésico. No soy idiota. Quería dejar de tener dolor.

Cuando terminé de comer, bostezaba. Jake enjuagó los platos, los metió en el lavaplatos, luego me levantó de mi silla y se sentó él poniéndome en su regazo.

-¿Qué? –pregunté sorprendida por la acción. No soy mucho de sentarme en los regazos de los hombres –lo encuentro algo incómodo- pero Jacob era lo suficientemente alto como para que nuestras caras quedaran al mismo nivel y su brazo alrededor de mi espalda era un magnífico apoyo.

-Tu papá me dijo que cuando te asustas te pones chillona. Lo chillona que te pones está en proporción directa con lo asustada que estás –su mano grande me frotó la espalda-. Dijo que es la manera con la que te enfrentas al miedo y que actúas así hasta que se te pasa.

No es ningún secreto en mi familia, eso seguro. Me permití apoyarme en él.

-Toda yo estaba petrificada de miedo.

-Toda menos tu boca –se rió entre dientes-. Allí estábamos buscando un asesino armado y te oí detrás del coche exigiendo a gritos una galleta.

-No grité.

-Sí gritaste. Pensé que tendría que patear a los majaderos de mis hombres para que dejaran de reír disimuladamente.

-Es difícil para mi mente asimilar el hecho de que alguien trató de matarme. Es imposible. Cosas así no ocurren. Llevo una vida agradable y tranquila y en el espacio de unos días todo se ha girado al revés. Quiero volver a mi vida agradable y tranquila. Quiero que atrapes a ese tipo, y quiero que lo hagas ahora.

-Lo haremos. Conseguiremos atraparlo. MacInnes y Forester estuvieron trabajando todo el fin de semana buscando pistas. Tienen un par bastante buenas.

-¿Fue el novio de Jane?

-No te lo puedo decir.

-No lo sabes, o, literalmente, no lo puedes decir.

-Literalmente no puedo hablar de una investigación en curso –me besó la sien-. Vamos arriba, es hora de ir a la cama.

Es una buena cosa que supusiera que me llevaría a su dormitorio en vez de a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, porque es exactamente lo que hizo. Podía ir caminando y subir sola las escaleras, pero parecía que él quería llevarme y, oye, ¿por qué no? Me metió en el espacioso cuarto de baño principal con su doble lavabo, su enorme bañera y su gran ducha.

-Iré a buscar tu bolsa. Las toallas y las toallitas están ahí dentro –dijo, apuntando hacia el armario de ropa blanca.

Cogí una toalla y una toallita y logré desatar el cuello del camisón del hospital sólo con la derecha. Sin embargo no pude desatar el segundo lazo que estaba en mitad de la espalda. No importaba. Dejé que aquella cosa inmensa resbalara hacia abajo y salí del círculo de tela que quedó a mis pies.

Examiné mi cuerpo semidesnudo en el espejo. Uf. La mayor parte de mi brazo izquierdo era de color naranja por el Betadine, pero había franjas secas de sangre en mi espalda y bajo mi brazo. Mojé la toallita y había quitado toda la sangre que podía alcanzar cuando llegó Jacob. Me cogió la toallita y terminó el trabajo, luego me ayudo a quitarme el resto de mi ropa. Fue una buena cosa que ya me hubiera acostumbrado a estar desnuda delante de él, o me habría avergonzado. Miré anhelosamente la ducha, pero estaba prohibida. La bañera sin embargo era una opción.

-¿Podría darme un baño en la bañera? –dije con esperanza obvia.

Ni siquiera discutió. En lugar de eso abrió los grifos y me ayudo a entrar.

Mientras estaba felizmente en remojo, él se desnudó y se dio una ducha rápida.

Me recliné en la bañera y lo miré cuando salió y se secó. Un Jacob Bloodsworth desnudo era una visión hermosa, ancho de hombros y delgado, con piernas largas y musculosas y un paquete muy bonito. Incluso mejor, él sabía cómo usar ese paquete.

-¿Has terminado de holgazanear? –me preguntó.

Puedo holgazanear todo el tiempo del mundo, pero había terminado el baño, así que asentí con la cabeza y él me ayudó a levantarme, luego me sostuvo para que no resbalara al salir de la gran bañera. Me hubiera podido secar yo con una mano, tal vez un poco torpemente, pero cogió la toalla y me secó suavemente, luego sacó mis artículos de tocador de la bolsa para que pudiera hidratar y nutrir. El cuidado de la piel es importante, incluso cuando un asesino va detrás de ti.

Tenía una camiseta para dormir, pero cuando la saqué vi que no había posibilidad de que me entrara la mayor parte de esa venda inmensa, por no mencionar que, de todos modos, no podía levantar el brazo.

-Te traeré una de mis camisas –dijo Jake y desapareció en el gran vestidor que daba al dormitorio. Volvió con una camisa de vestir blanca y suavemente me pasó la manga por el brazo. La camisa me llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y las costuras del hombro me caían sobre los brazos. Tuvo que darle tres vueltas a los puños antes de que se me vieran las manos.

Me volví hacia el espejo y miré mi imagen. Me encantan las camisas de los hombres en las mujeres.

-Sí, te ves ardiente –dijo él sonriendo. Deslizó una mano bajo la camisa y la apoyó en mi trasero desnudo-. Si eres una buena chica el resto de la noche, mañana te besaré el cuello y te haré feliz.

-Nada de besarme el cuello. Recuerda nuestro trato. No vamos a tener sexo otra vez.

-Ese es tu trato, no el mío –luego me cogió en brazos y me llevó a la cama. Me acomodó entre las sabanas de la cama extra grande, me giré hacia la derecha y Luces Fuera, Nessie.

Desperté de repente algunas hora más tarde, tiritando, con dolor, y en general sintiéndome desgraciada. No encontraba una postura cómoda no importa cuánto me retorciera. Jacob se despertó y se estiró para encender la lámpara, y una suave luz inundó la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, poniendo su mano en mi frente-. Ah.

-Ah, ¿qué? –pregunté malhumorada cuando salió de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño.

Regresó con un vaso de agua y dos pastillas.

-Tienes fiebre. El doctor dijo que probablemente tendrías. Toma esto, luego te daré una pastilla para el dolor.

Me incorporé para tomar las dos pastillas, luego me acurruqué bajo las sábanas hasta que volvió con la otra pastilla. Después de tomarla, apagó la luz y volvió a la cama, abrazándome con suavidad y compartiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo conmigo.

Presioné mi nariz contra su hombro, inhalando el calor y el olor, y mi corazón dio un vuelco. No había duda: él removía mis hormonas. Probablemente podría estar al borde de la muerte y todavía me excitaría.

Todavía tenía frío y estaba incómoda para poder dormir, así que decidí que bien podía hablar.

-¿Por qué te divorciaste?

-Me preguntaba cuando sacarías el tema –comentó en tono perezoso.

-¿Te molesta hablar de ello? Sólo hasta que me entre sueño.

-No, no es algo importante. Presentó una demanda de divorcio el día que dejé el fútbol profesional. Ella pensó que estaba loco por dejar de ganar millones de dólares para ser policía.

-Mucha gente estaría de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Lo crees?

-Claro, mira, yo soy de tu ciudad, así que he leído los artículos en el periódico y sé que ser policía es lo que siempre habías querido, que te especializaste en justicia criminal en la universidad. Lo hubiera esperado. Ella se sorprendió, ¿verdad?

-Mucho. No la culpo. Ella se casó para ser la esposa de un jugador de fútbol profesional, con el dinero y el atractivo, no para ser la esposa de un policía, nunca con bastante dinero y sin saber si él va a volver a casa o a morir en el trabajo.

-¿No le hablaste del futuro antes de casaros? ¿De lo que tú querías?

Resopló.

-Tenía veintiún años cuando nos casamos. Ella tenía veinte. A esa edad el futuro es lo que algo que ocurre a los cinco minutos, no a los cinco años. Añade hormonas alborotadas, y ya lo tienes, un divorcio en potencia. Sólo tardamos un par de años en llegar a él. Era una buena chica, pero queríamos cosas diferentes de la vida.

-Pero todos saben, asumen que ganaste millones mientras jugabas al fútbol. ¿No fue suficiente?

-Gané millones, para ser exactos tenía cuatro cuando lo dejé. Eso no me convierte precisamente en Donald Trump, pero era suficiente para ayudar a la familia. Me encargué de todas las reparaciones y renovaciones de la casa de mamá, puse una cuenta para la universidad de los hijos de mi hermana, compré esta casa y la reformé, luego invertí el resto. No me quedó una gran cantidad, pero si puedo conservarla hasta que me jubile, tendré una jubilación confortable. Compré cuando el mercado de valores tocó fondo hace cinco, seis años, pero mis acciones han ido subiendo todo el tiempo, así que las cosas parece que van bien.

Bostecé y acomodé más mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Por qué no te compraste una casa más pequeña? Una persona sola no necesita tanto espacio.

-Me gusta la situación, y pensé que algún día sería una buena casa para una familia.

-¿Quieres una familia? –me sobresalte un poco. Generalmente, eso no es algo que oigas decir a un soltero.

-Sí. Un día me casaré y tener dos o tres hijos estaría muy bien. ¿Y tú?

Mi estómago casi se cayó al suelo un momento antes de que me diera cuenta de que esa no era una proposición improvisada. La pastilla del dolor estaba empezando a hacer efecto si estaba tan atontada.

-Sí, quiero casarme otra vez –dije somnolienta-. Y quiero una familia. Tengo el esquema perfecto. Podría llevar a mi bebé conmigo al trabajo, porque el negocio es mío y es un ambiente informal y relajado. Hay música, nada de televisión y un montón de gente adulta para vigilar. ¿Qué podría ser mejor?

-Lo tienes todo planeado, ¿no?

-Bien, no. No estoy casada ni embarazada así que todo es hipotético. Y soy flexible. Si las condiciones cambian, entonces me adaptaré.

Él dijo algo, pero yo estaba en medio de otro bostezó y no le entendí.

-¿Qué? –pregunté cuando pude hablar.

-No importa –besó mi sien- te duermes rápido. Pensé que la pastilla tardaría una media hora en hacer efecto.

-No dormí mucho anoche –refunfuñé-. Efecto acumulativo.

Él fue la razón por la que no dormí mucho la noche antes, porque me despertaba cada par de horas para tener relaciones sexuales. Mis dedos del pie se encogieron con los recuerdos, y por un momento sentí dentro como un rayo cuando su cuerpo grande se pegó al mío. Wow. Definitivamente ahora no estaba frío.

Quise subirme encima de él y encargarme del asunto, pero le había dicho que nada de sexo así que no podía infringir mi propia ley. Probablemente me tendría que haber puesto ropa interior antes de meterme en la cama con él ya que, por supuesto, la camisa se me había subido hasta la cintura. Esto es lo que hacen las camisas cuando duermes con ellas. Había sido muy caballeroso no tocándome ni nada, pero eso era sólo porque estaba muy dolorida. Supuse que la cosa cambiaría porque aún siendo un caballero, probablemente era mucha tentación para él. No es que no tuviera buenos modales, porque los tenía, pero sus instintos eran agresivos y competitivos. Eso era lo que le había hecho un atleta tan bueno. Además de la habilidad física, tenía esa cualidad despiadada de conseguir lo que quería. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo sería considerado debido a mi brazo.

Me dormí con esa idea y averigüe la respuesta a eso de las seis de la mañana, cuando suavemente me dio la vuelta poniéndome de espaldas y se colocó entre mis piernas. Apenas estaba despierta cuando empezó, pero cuando acabó me había espabilado completamente. Fue cuidadoso con mi brazo, pero despiadado con mi cuello.

Cuando finalmente me dejó libre, salí disparada hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Esto no ha sido justo –delicioso, pero no justo-. Ha sido un ataque a traición.

Él se estaba riendo cuando di un portazo. Sólo para mayor seguridad, puse el cerrojo. Que usara otro cuarto de baño.

Me encontraba mejor esta mañana, no tan temblorosa, y el dolor en el brazo, no era ya más que un leve zumbido. Al mirarme al espejo vi que ni siquiera estaba pálida.

¿Cómo podía estarlo después de lo que Jacob me acababa de hacer? Mis mejillas estaban rojas y no era de la fiebre.

Me lavé, luego con una mano rebusqué en mi bolsa que todavía estaba en el suelo del cuarto de baño. Encontré mis braguitas limpias y logré ponérmelas, luego me cepillé los dientes y el pelo. Sin embargo eso fue todo lo que pude. Mis ropas estaban limpias pero arrugadas y necesitaban ir a la secadora, pero aunque no lo hubieran necesitado, no podía ponérmelas yo sola. No podía ni ponerme el sujetador. Esta mañana podía mover un poco más mi brazo, pero no lo suficiente como para extenderlo.

Abrí la puerta y salí. No se le veía por ninguna parte. ¿Cómo esperaba que le sermoneara si no se quedaba donde pudiera oírme?

Echando humo, cogí la ropa limpia con el brazo derecho y bajé la escalera. Éstas me llevaron a una gran habitación con altos techos, mobiliario de cuero y la inevitable televisión de pantalla grande. No había ni una planta a la vista.

El olor a café me hizo girar hacia la izquierda y atravesé la zona del desayuno hasta llegar a la cocina. Jacob, descalzo y descamisado, estaba ocupado delante de los fogones. Miré esa espalda musculosa y esos brazos forzudos, el surco profundo de su columna vertebral y las leves hendiduras a cada lado, justo encima de los vaqueros, y mi corazón dio un vuelco otra vez. Estaba en serios problemas y no sólo porque algún asesino idiota iba detrás de mí.

-¿Dónde está el lavadero? –pregunté.

Señaló hacia una puerta que había en el pequeño vestíbulo que daba al garaje.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Puedo arreglármelas. Sólo quiero quitar las arrugas de mi ropa.

Entré en el lavadero y puse la ropa en la secadora, luego la puse en marcha.

Después volví a la cocina y empecé la batalla. Bien, primero me serví un café usando la taza que él había puesto para mí. Una mujer necesita estar espabilada cuando se las tiene que arreglar con un hombre tan turbio y furtivo como Jacob Wyatt Bloodsworth.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó mientras se servía un panqueque de trigo.

-Atacar a traición. Te dije no.

-Tú no me dijiste "no" mientras lo estaba haciendo. Dijiste algunas cosas interesantes, pero "no" no estaba entre ellas.

Me ruboricé, pero deseché lo que dijo con un movimiento de la mano.

-Lo que digo "durante" no cuenta. Es cosa de química y tú no deberías aprovecharte de ello.

-¿Por qué no? –se giró para mirarme y alzó su taza de café. Estaba sonriente.

-Es casi como una violación.

Escupió el café por todo el suelo. Gracias al cielo que estaba de espaldas a los panqueques. Indignado, me miró furioso.

-Ni siquiera empieces por ese camino, porque no es gracioso. Una violación. Qué barbaridad. Tenemos un trato y lo sabes. Lo único que tienes que decir es no y me detendré. Hasta ahora no lo has dicho.

-Dije un no general de antemano.

-Estas no son las reglas que acordamos. No me puedes detener antes de empezar. Tienes que decirlo después de que haya hecho algún movimiento hacia ti, para demostrar que realmente no quieres.

Todavía tenía el ceño fruncido, pero empezó a rescatar los panqueques antes de que se quemaran. Los untó con mantequilla, cogió una servilleta de papel y limpió el café. Luego, tranquilamente, se volvió hacia la sartén que estaba usando y vertió más pasta.

-¡Es que es eso precisamente! Tú me nublas el cerebro y no es justo. Yo no nublo el tuyo.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¿Entonces porque tu ganas y yo pierdo? –gemí.

-Porque tú me quieres y sólo estas siendo terca.

-Ja, ja. Usando esta lógica, tu cerebro debería estar tan frito como el mío si estuviéramos en las mismas condiciones, en cuyo caso tú no ganarías siempre. Pero tú ganas, así que eso quiere decir que no me quieres.

Está bien, sabía que había algunos agujeros en la discusión, pero eso era todo lo que podía pensar para desviarlo del tema.

Inclinó la cabeza.

-Espera un minuto. ¿Estás diciendo que te estoy follando porque no te quiero?

Naturalmente tenía que ver los agujeros inmediatamente e ir hacia ellos como un tanque. No quería ir por ese camino, así que retrocedí.

-El caso es que, aparte del razonamiento, ya no quiero tener más relaciones sexuales. Deberías respetar eso.

-Lo haré. Cuando digas no.

-Estoy diciendo no ahora.

-Ahora no cuenta. Tienes que esperar a que te toque.

-¿Quién ha hecho esas estúpidas reglas? –grité, frustrada, perdiendo el control.

Sonrió abiertamente.

-Yo.

-Vale, pero yo no juego con ellas, ¿entiendes? Echa los panqueques.

Miró la sartén y echó los panqueques.

-No puedes cambiar las reglas sólo porque pierdes.

-Sí, puedo. Puedo irme a casa y no volverte a ver.

-No puedes irte a casa porque alguien está tratando de matarte.

Era cierto. Echando humo, me senté en la mesa que ya había puesto con dos cubiertos.

Vino hacia mí con la espátula en la mano y se agachó para besarme cariñosamente en la boca.

-Todavía estás asustada, ¿no? De eso se trata todo.

Sólo esperad a que vea a papá otra vez. Iba a decirle una o dos cosas sobre dar información al bando enemigo.

-Sí. No. No importa. Sigo pensando lo mismo.

Me revolvió el pelo, luego regresó a sus panqueques.

Podía darme cuenta de que reñir con él no iba a servir. De algún modo, tendría que ingeniármelas para decir no cuando empezara a tocarme otra vez, pero… ¿cómo podía hacerlo si me atacaba cuando estaba dormida? Antes de estar suficientemente despierta, ya era demasiado tarde porque para aquel entonces no quería decir que no.

Sacó el bacon del microondas, lo dividió entre los dos platos y sirvió los panqueques mantecosos. Antes de sentarse volvió a llenar nuestras tazas de café, y también cogió un vaso de agua para mí y me dio un antibiótico y una pastilla contra el dolor.

Me tomé las dos cosas. Aunque estaba mejor del brazo, no quería que empezara a dolerme.

-¿Qué voy a hacer hoy? –pregunté mientras desayunaba-. ¿Me quedaré aquí mientras te vas a trabajar?

-No. No hasta que puedas usar ese brazo. Te llevaré a casa de mi madre. Ya la he llamado.

-Vale –me gustaba su madre y la verdad es que quería ver el interior de esa enorme casa victoriana donde vivía-. Supongo que puedo hablar con mi familia siempre que quiera, ¿no?

-No veo por qué no. Pero no puedes ir a verlos ni tampoco quiero que ellos vengan a visitarte porque podrían conducir a ese tipo directamente hacia ti.

-No entiendo como os cuesta tanto averiguar quién es. Tiene que ser algún novio.

-No me digas como hacer mi trabajo –me advirtió-. Ella no estaba saliendo con nadie en particular. Hemos comprobado a los tipos con los que salía y están limpios.

Hay algunos otros ángulos que estamos analizando.

-No eran drogas o algo parecido –ignoré su rudo comentario acerca de decirle como hacer su trabajo.

Alzó los ojos hacia arriba.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Era cliente de Great Bods, ¿recuerdas? No presentaba ningún signo y estaba en buena forma. No en una gran forma, no hubiera podido hacer una voltereta hacia atrás aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pero tampoco era una drogadicta. Tiene que ser un novio. Se insinuó a todos los tipos, así que creo que debe ser un asunto de celos. Puedo hablar con mis empleados, puedo enterarme si advirtieron algo.

-No. Mantente fuera de esto. Es una orden. Ya hemos entrevistado a todos tus empleados.

Sintiéndome insultada al ver que parecía descartar totalmente mis opiniones sobre el tema, terminé de comer en silencio. Típico de un hombre, tampoco le gusto esto.

-Deja de estar enfurruñada.

-No estoy enfurruñada. Darse cuenta de que no hay ningún motivo para mantener una conversación no es lo mismo que estar enfurruñada.

La secadora sonó y recogí mi ropa mientras él limpiaba la mesa.

-Ve subiendo –dijo-. Iré en un minuto para ayudarte a vestir.

Subió mientras me volvía a cepillar los dientes, porque los panqueques me dejan los dientes pegajosos, y se puso a mi lado usando el otro lavabo mientras hacía lo mismo. Cepillarnos los dientes juntos me hizo sentir rara. Eso era lo que hacían las personas que estaban casadas. Me pregunté si algún día sería lo normal que nos laváramos los dientes aquí, en este baño, o si alguna otra mujer estaría en mi lugar.

Se puso de cuclillas para ayudarme a pasarme los pantalones y yo me apoyé en su hombro con una mano mientras me los ponía, me subió la cremallera y abrochó el botón, luego me ayudó a quitarme su camisa y me puso el sujetador.

Mi blusa era sin mangas, lo que era una suerte, pero el vendaje era tan grande que a duras penas me pudo pasar el brazo por la sisa. Tuvo que tirar de la tela y no pude evitar una mueca de dolor. Mentalmente agradecí al doctor Gerandy por la medicina. Abrochó los diminutos botones de la parte delantera de la blusa, luego me senté en la cama y metí los pies en las sandalias. Continué sentada allí mirando cómo se vestía. El traje, la camisa blanca, la corbata. La pistolera al hombro. La insignia. Las esposas sujetas detrás del cinturón. El móvil delante. Oh, Dios. Mi corazón estaba dando saltos enloquecido, sólo por mirarlo.

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó.

-No. Todavía no me has arreglado el pelo.

Hubiera podido llevarlo así, ya que hoy no iba a hacer ejercicio, pero todavía estaba cabreada con él.

-De acuerdo –cogió el cepilló y giré la cabeza para que me pudiera recoger el pelo en una cola de caballo. Cuando lo tuvo cogido todo en una mano dijo-. ¿Con qué lo ato?

-Con un scrunchie (12).

-¿Con un qué?

-Scrunchie. No me digas que no tienes un scrunchie.

-Ni siquiera sé lo que diablos es un scrunchie.

-Es con lo que se suele atar las colas de caballo.

-Últimamente no me hecho ninguna cola de caballo –dijo secamente-. ¿Valdrá una goma?

-¡No! Las gomas rompen el pelo. Tiene que ser un scrunchie.

-¿De dónde saco un scrunchie?

-Mira en mi bolsa.

Él estaba todavía detrás de mí. Después de unos segundos sin decir ni pío, me soltó el pelo y entró en el baño. Ahora que no podía verme, me sonreí a mi misma abiertamente.

-¿A qué diablos –dijo medio minuto más tarde- se parece un scrunchie?

-Busca una goma grande forrada de tela.

Más silencio. Finalmente salió del baño con mi scrunchie blando en la mano.

-¿Es esto?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Empezó de nuevo el proceso de recogerme el pelo.

-Ponte el scrunchie en la muñeca –le ordené-. Luego sólo tienes que deslizarlos alrededor de la cola de caballo.

Su gruesa muñeca estiró mi scrunchie casi hasta el límite, pero entendió la teoría inmediatamente y consiguió hacerme una cola de caballo decente sin más retraso.

Entré en el cuarto de baño y revisé los resultados.

-Está bien. Creo que hoy puedo pasar sin pendientes, si te parece bien.

Alzó los ojos al techo.

-Gracias, Dios.

-No seas sarcástico. Fue idea tuya, recuérdalo.

Cuando bajábamos por las escaleras, le oí mascullar detrás de mí.

-Pequeña mierdosa.

Y otra vez me sonreí a mí misma abiertamente. Estaba bien que supiera que me había vengado de él, porque si no, ¿dónde estaría la gracia?

12 Goma forrada para el pelo.

**Hola, quería decir que mis vacaciones se han pospuesto hasta el viernes que viene por lo que subiré uno antes de irme aparte de este ya que estaré más de una semana sin actualizar pues estaré sin internet. No dudéis en preguntarme o pedirme lo que queráis.**

**Bueno, mándame una review, dime si te gusta o no y la semana que viene nos leemos!**

**Alex.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aviso que la trama es absolutamente de LINDA HOWARD y los personajes de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Hola, quiero decir a mis futuras lectoras que a partir de aquí intentaré subir un capítulo o dos por viernes de esta adaptación. Mantengo los apellidos originales para entender los futuros juegos de palabras. No están todos los personajes de Twilight y aunque se mencionen pueden no tener a su pareja y aparecer como personajes secundarios solamente.**

**También aviso de que merece la pena leerlo, es divertido y una historia preciosa.**

**Alex.**

Me encantó la casa de la señora Bloodsworth. Era blanca, con cursis adornos pintados de lila y la puerta principal tenía un color azul verdoso. Tienes que respetar, y posiblemente temer, a cualquier mujer que pinte su casa con esos colores. El porche, que recorría dos lados de la casa, era amplio y agradable, lleno de helechos y palmas.

Había ventiladores instalados para dar algo de aire cuando la naturaleza no lo hacía.

Rosas de varios colores daban una explosión de colores. Arbustos de gardenias de color verde oscuro con fragantes flores blancas estaban colocados a cada lado del camino que conducía al porche.

Sin embargo Jacob no aparcó para poder ir por el camino principal, sino que continuó por el camino de acceso y se paró detrás de la casa. Me acompañó a la puerta trasera que daba a un pequeño vestíbulo y luego a la cocina, que había sido modernizada sin perder su estilo. Su madre nos esperaba allí.

Sarah Bloodsworth no era el tipo de mujer que se suele describir como bonachón. Era alta y delgada, con el pelo corto, peinado elegantemente. Jacob había heredado sus afilados ojos verdes y su pelo oscuro. Sin embargo su pelo ahora no era oscuro, en lugar de volverse gris, se había vuelto rubio. A pesar de ser tan temprano, no eran ni las ocho de la mañana, ya se había maquillado y se había puesto pendientes.

Pero no se había arreglado. Llevaba pantalones cortos color café claro con una camiseta color aguamarina y unas chancletas. Las uñas de los pies estaban pintado del rojo de un coche de bomberos y en un dedo del pie izquierdo llevaba un anillo.

Era mi tipo de mujer.

-Nessie, cariño, no me lo podía creer cuando Jacob me dijo que te habían disparado –dijo poniendo cuidadosamente abrazándome cuidadosamente-. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te apetece un café o un té caliente?

Exactamente como me gustaba que me mimaran. Ya que mamá no podía hacerlo, la madre de Jacob tomó el relevo.

-El té me parece estupendo –dije fervientemente y se giró hacia el fregadero para llenar una tetera de agua y ponerla sobre los fogones para calentarla.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

-Te habría hecho té si me hubieras dicho que querías. Pensaba que te gustaba el café.

-Me gusta el café, pero también me gusta el té. Y ya he tomado café.

-El té da una sensación diferente a la del café –explicó la señora Bloodsworth-. Tú sólo siéntate a la mesa, Nessie, y no trates de hacer nada. Todavía debes sentirte temblorosa.

-Estoy mejor que anoche –dije obedeciéndola y tomando asiento en la mesa de madera de la cocina-. En realidad hoy me siento medianamente bien. Anoche fue... – moví la mano oscilando.

-Ya me lo supongo. Jacob, vete a trabajar. Tienes que atrapar a ese canalla y no puedes hacerlo quedándote en mi cocina. Nessie estará bien.

Parecía reacio a partir.

-Si tienes que ir a alguna parte, ella debería quedarse aquí –le dijo a su madre-. No quiero que la vean.

-Lo sé. Ya me lo has dicho.

-No debe cansarse después de que ayer perdiera tanta sangre.

-Lo sé. Ya me lo has dicho.

-Probablemente tratará de persuadirte para...

-¡Jacob! ¡Ya lo sé!–dijo exasperada-. Ya hemos hablado de todo ello por teléfono. ¿Crees que estoy senil?

Fue lo suficientemente listo para decir.

-Claro que no. Es sólo que...

-Es sólo que estas siendo sobreprotector. Entiendo. Nessie y yo nos portaremos muy bien y pondré en práctica el sentido común que Dios me ha dado y no la pasearé por el centro de la Calle Mayor, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –sonrió abiertamente y la besó en la mejilla, luego se acercó a mí y bajo su mano por mi espalda antes de ponerse en cuclillas a mi lado-. Trata de no meterte en problemas mientras estoy fuera –dijo.

-Perdona, ¿pero acaso todo esto es por mi culpa?

-No lo es, pero tienes un talento especial para lo inesperado –invirtió el movimiento de su mano llevándola hacia arriba por mi espalda hasta tocar mi cuello con su pulgar, riéndose luego al ver mi expresión alarmada –Sé buena, por favor. Llamaré durante el día y ya será tarde cuando pase a recogerte esta tarde.

Me besó, tiró de mi cola de caballo, se enderezó y se dirigió a la puerta trasera.

Allí se detuvo con la mano en la manija de la puerta, miró de nuevo a su madre y esta vez llevaba puesta su cara de poli.

-Cuida muy bien de ella, porque es la madre de tus futuros nietos.

-¡No lo soy! –chillé después de una fracción de segundo de pura conmoción.

-Ya me lo figuraba –dijo su madre al mismo tiempo.

Él ya estaba fuera cuando logré llegar. Abrí del todo la puerta y le grité.

-¡No lo soy! ¡Esto es tan solapado y sabes que estás mintiendo!

Se detuvo con la puerta del coche abierta.

-¿Anoche hablamos o no sobre tener hijos?

-¡Sí, pero no de con quién!

-No te engañes a ti misma, cariño –me aconsejó, luego se metió en su coche y se fue.

Estaba tan enfadada que empecé a dar patadas al suelo como Rumpelstiltskin (13), remarcando cada patada con un "Mierda", y por supuesto tanto movimiento brusco hizo que se me resintiera el brazo, así que fue, más o menos, así:

-¡Mierda! ¡Ay! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Ay!

En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo esto delante de su madre y la miré con una expresión horrorizada.

-Oh, Dios mío, lo siento tanto...

Me quedé muda al verla apoyada contra el fregadero partiéndose de risa.

-Deberías haberte visto ¡Mierda! ¡Ay! ¡Mierda! ¡Ay! Me hubiera gustado tener una cámara de vídeo.

Podía sentir como mi cara estaba ardiendo.

-Lo siento tanto... –empecé otra vez.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso crees que yo nunca he dicho "Mierda" o algo mucho peor? Además, me gusta ver a una mujer que no da vueltas alrededor de Jacob, ¿entiendes? Va contra el orden natural del mundo que un hombre consiga siempre lo que quiere, y Jacob siempre lo consigue.

Aguantándome el brazo, fui hacia la mesa.

-No siempre. Su esposa se divorció de él.

-Y él se marchó sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Tenía que ser a su manera o nada, sin intentar ninguna clase de compromiso. Ella, su nombre es Megan por cierto pero no sé su apellido porque se volvió a casar al cabo de un año, siempre fue un paso atrás.

Supongo que le atraía el que él fuera una gran estrella del fútbol americano, y a pesar de que el fútbol es tan áspero y tan sucio, la NFL (14) es algo muy atractivo. Megan no entendió y no pudo asimilar el que él, sin hablarlo con ella, abandonara el fútbol y dejara todo lo que ella deseaba de la vida. Lo que ella quería no tenía importancia para él. Siempre ha sido así. Nunca ha tenido que esforzarse por una mujer y eso me ha vuelto loca. Así que me gusta ver que alguna le hace frente.

-Para lo que me sirve –dije tristemente-. Parece que él está ganando cada batalla.

-Pero al menos hay una batalla, y él es consciente de que hay resistencia. ¿Por qué te ha caído tan mal lo que ha dicho?

-Porque está tratando de envolverme en sus redes y yo no estoy segura de que significar algo para él. He dicho "no", pero para lo que me sirve, es tan malditamente competitivo que es como hacer gestos a un toro con una bandera roja en la mano. ¿Así que ha dicho eso porque me ama o porque no puede soportar perder? Voto por la segunda, porque él no me conoce lo suficiente como para amarme, y ya se lo he explicado no sé cuántas veces.

-Estupendo –el agua para el té empezó a hervir y la tetera avisó con un ruido como un silbido. Apagó el fuego y el silbido se extinguió lentamente mientras metía bolsitas de té en dos tazas, luego vertió el agua caliente sobre las bolsitas-. ¿Cómo tomas el té?

-Con dos de azúcar y solo.

Puso azúcar en el mío y azúcar y crema en el suyo, luego trajo las dos tazas a la mesa. Le di las gracias cuando me puso mi taza delante, y se sentó frente a mí. Se removió el té con una expresión pensativa.

-Creo que lo estás tratando exactamente como debes. Haz que se esfuerce y te apreciará mucho más.

-Tal como he dicho antes, él está ganando todas las batallas –desanimada, de di un sorbo a mi té caliente.

-Querida, pregúntale si preferiría jugar un partido duro y difícil de ganar o uno cuya victoria fuera fácil. Él adoraba los partidos donde tenía que luchar hasta el final y adoraba hacer esos placajes para detener al contrario que en ese momento tenía la pelota. Se aburriría en una semana si le pusieras las cosas fáciles.

-Pero es que él gana siempre. No es justo. Quiero ganar yo de vez en cuando.

-Si él es un tramposo, entonces sé tú más tramposa que él.

-Esto es como decir que tengo que ser más huno que Atila –pero repentinamente me sentía más alegre, porque podía hacerlo. No podría ganar la batalla del cuello, pero había otras batallas donde estábamos más igualados.

-Confío en ti –dijo la señora Bloodsworth-. Eres una chica lista y perspicaz; tienes que serlo para haber tenido tanto éxito con Great Bods a tu edad. Y eres apasionada. Él se está muriendo por bajarte los pantalones, pero sigue mi consejo y no le dejes.

Logré evitar atragantarme con el té. No tenía la menor intención de decirle a su madre que ya me había bajado los pantalones. Estaba segura de que mis padres ya se lo imaginaban, desde que Jacob insistió en llevarme a su casa anoche, pero no podía admitirlo delante de su madre.

Para evitar sentirme culpable conduje la conversación hacia otros temas que no fueran ni Jake ni mis pantalones y le pregunté si le molestaría enseñarme la casa.

Fue una buena idea. Sonrió radiantemente, se levantó de un salto y fuimos a verla.

Para mí que la casa tenía al menos veinte habitaciones, la mayoría de ellas con esas encantadoras rayas octogonales que debió ser una pesadilla para el que las colocó.

El salón principal era en blanco y un alegre amarillo, el comedor empapelado con tapiz a rayas crema y verde, con las sillas y la mesa de madera muy oscura. Cada habitación tenía una combinación de colores preciosa y tuve que admirar la ingeniosidad al idear tantos esquemas diferentes, porque después de todo, no hay tantos colores para escoger. La casa entera mostraba el amor y el esfuerzo que se había invertido en ella.

-Si te cansas durante el día y quieres echarte una siesta, usa esta habitación – dijo mostrándome un dormitorio con el suelo de madera pulida, las paredes color malva y una cama imperial con un colchón que parecía una nube-. Tiene su propio baño.

En ese momento ella advirtió la manera en que acunaba mi brazo, que todavía estaba dolorido por mi arranque de genio.

-Apuesto a que el brazo no te dolerá tanto si lo ponemos en cabestrillo. Tengo algo perfecto para ello.

Fue a su dormitorio, de tonos blancos, y regresó con un hermoso y suave chal azul. Lo dobló y montó un cabestrillo muy cómodo, que, efectivamente, alivio la tensión de los puntos.

Era seguro que estaba interrumpiendo su rutina diaria, pero parecía feliz de tenerme con ella y parloteó todo el tiempo. Vimos un poco la televisión, leímos un rato.

Llamé a mamá para hablar con ella y le dije lo que papá había hecho. Esa sería mi venganza. Después del almuerzo me sentí cansada y me fui arriba para hacer una siesta.

-Jacob ha llamado para saber cómo estabas –me dijo la señora Bloodsworth, cuando desperté una hora más tarde y bajé las escaleras-. Se preocupó cuando le dije que te habías ido a echar un rato. Dijo que anoche tuviste fiebre.

-Es normal después de una herida y no fue muy alta, sólo me hizo sentirme incómoda.

-Odio eso, ¿tú no? Te sientes tan miserable. Pero ahora no tienes fiebre, ¿verdad?

-No, sólo estaba cansada.

Mientras dormitaba, había estado pensando en Jane, y en cómo Jacob no había hecho ni caso de mis ideas sobre su asesino. ¿Por qué pensaba él que sabía más que yo sólo porque era poli y podía investigar a la gente? Estaba equivocado y yo lo sabía.

Llamé a mi ayudante, Lynn Hill, y la encontré en su casa. Cuando oyó mi voz se quedó sin aliento.

-Oh, Dios mío, me han dicho que te dispararon. ¿Es verdad?

-Eso parece. Me hirieron ligeramente en el brazo. Pero tengo que permanecer oculta hasta que atrapen al asesino de Jane y estoy deseando que lo hagan. ¿Si Great Bods reabre mañana por la mañana, podrás con todo?

-Sí, no hay problema. Puedo hacerlo todo excepto las nóminas.

-Yo me encargaré de eso y te enviaré los cheques. Oye... tú hablaste con Jane alguna vez, ¿no?

-Cuando no me quedaba más remedio –respondió secamente.

La comprendí perfectamente.

-¿Te comentó algo sobre algún novio en especial?

-Siempre dejaba caer misteriosos comentarios. Yo creo que iba por ahí con hombres casados, ya sabes cómo era. Siempre quería lo que tenían las otras mujeres.

No habría estado interesada en un solo tipo, aparte de como un estímulo personal para su ego.

Se supone que no debemos hablar mal de los muertos, pero es que esa mujer era toda una pieza.

Me despedí y llamé al móvil de Jacob. Contestó inmediatamente sin ni siquiera decir hola.

-¿Algo va mal?

-¿Te refieres aparte de que me disparen y de que alguien quiera matarme? Pues no -¿Cómo podía resistirme a hacer este comentario?-. Pero te llamo porque he comprobado algo y resulta que Jane se estaba viendo con un hombre casado.

Se quedó callado un momento.

-Creía que te había dicho que no te inmiscuyeras en el trabajo de la policía –había un filo de cólera en su voz.

-Eso resulta un poco duro en esta situación. ¿Vas a ser tan terco que no vas a comprobarlo?

-No has salido de la casa, ¿verdad? –me preguntó en lugar de responder a mi pregunta.

-No, claro que no. Todavía soy una dulce mujercita bonita e intacta.

-Bien, quédate ahí. Y sí, lo comprobaré.

-No es precisamente algo que el tipo quiera confesar delante de su esposa. ¿Quieres que yo trate de encontrar...?

-¡No! No. Lo que quiero es que no hagas nada, ¿entiendes? Nosotros llevaremos las investigaciones. Ya te han disparado una vez, ¿no tienes bastante? –y colgó el teléfono.

No había estado exactamente entusiasmado con mi idea. Vale, estaba preocupado de que me ocurriera alguna otra cosa, y tampoco le volvía loco la idea de que me pusiera en peligro. Pero podía llamar a la gente, ¿no? Usaba mi móvil, así que no había manera de que averiguaran donde estaba. La gente corriente no tenía posibilidades de rastrear un móvil.

Y si no puedes ganar una batalla, entonces tienes que encontrar una batalla que puedas ganar.

Con retraso se me ocurrió que los detectives ya habían interrogado a todos mis empleados, así que Lynn les debía haber comentado su teoría sobre el hombre casado.

¿En ese caso había intentado Jacob proteger mis sentimientos diciendo que lo comprobaría? Oh, eso era exasperante.

Volví a llamar a Lynn.

-Lo que dijiste acerca de los hombres casados que se veían con Jane, ¿se lo comentaste a la policía?

-Bueno, no –admitió-. En primer lugar, no sé nada. Sólo digo que ella era ese tipo de mujer. Lo que el detective me preguntó realmente fue que si yo sabía si ella salía con alguien, románticamente hablando, y le dije que no, porque no lo sé. Él no pregunto si ella hacía eso o aquello, ya sabes. Pero después pensé en ello y fue cuando se me ocurrió que siempre coqueteaba con los tíos casados de Great Bods, ya sabes, y aunque siempre se acercaba a cualquier hombre que respirase, había algo especial en la manera en que se dirigía a los que estaban casados. Tú la viste en acción, sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

Lo sabía perfectamente. Jane siempre estaba tocando, ya fuera arreglando un cuello o tocando un brazo o pasando el brazo alrededor de la cintura del tipo que caminara a su lado.

Los hombres no son estúpidos. Sabían perfectamente lo que ella estaba ofreciendo. Los listos tal vez se habían sentido halagado, pero no se dejaron enganchar. Los que no eran tan listos, o eran infieles, habían respondido, así que tú sabías que se veían fuera de Great Bods. Sin embargo, en cuanto conseguía a un tío, Jane estaba lista para pasar al siguiente.

-¿Te diste cuenta si hubo alguno en particular que le prestase mucha atención? – pregunté a Lynn, porque en Great Bods me pasaba mucho tiempo con el papeleo, así que ella se enteraba de más cosas que yo-. También sería estupendo si supieras que clase de coche conducía.

-Déjame pensar.

Recientemente nadie, porque han venido principalmente nuestros clientes habituales y ellos ya la conocían. Hace un par de meses que la vi saliendo del baño de los hombres, pareciendo tan petulante que la hubiera abofeteado por bruja, y pocos minutos más tarde salió un tipo, así que creo que lo hicieron en el baño.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –grité-. La habría echado en ese mismísimo instante.

-¿Podías echarla? ¿Por hacerlo en el baño?

-Estaba en el baño de hombres. Me sorprende que no los pillaran.

-Dudo que a ella le hubiera importado. Probablemente estaban en un compartimiento. Tal vez le hizo un buen magreo, pero ese tampoco era su estilo. A primera vista diría que es de las que lo quieren todo sin dar nada a cambio.

-¿Recuerdas el nombre del hombre?

-Así de repente, no. No venía a menudo y no creo que volviera desde entonces. No era uno de los clientes habituales; pagó un mes y vino un par de veces, pero no renovó la inscripción. Sin embargo reconocería su nombre si lo viera. ¿Tienes algún archivo con los que no han renovado?

-No en papel. Pero debe estar en el ordenador. ¿Tienes planes para el resto del día? Voy a llamar a los polis –mi poli, específicamente- y podrían querer que te encontraras con ellos en Great Bods para examinar los archivos del ordenador.

-No, estaré por aquí. Si hubiera salido puedes encontrarme en el móvil.

-De acuerdo. Te volveré a llamar.

-Eso parecía interesante –dijo la señora Bloodsworth, sus ojos verdes brillaban con interés.

No se molestó en fingir que no había estaba escuchando a escondidas.

Después de todo, estaba sentada en la misma habitación que ella.

-Eso espero. Ahora, si sólo Jacob no me colgara otra vez...

-¿Te ha colgado? –ahora sus ojos verdes estaban furiosos-. Le enseñé mejores modales que esos. Déjame decirle cuatro cosas.

-Oh, no, no lo haga. Por cierto, sería mejor que no lo llamara otra vez. Esta vez llamaré al detective MacInnes –encontré la tarjeta del detective y marqué el número.

Cuando contestó al teléfono, dije alegremente:

-Hola, soy Nessie Mallory.

-Uh... espere sólo un momento, señorita Mallory, iré a buscar al teniente.

-Oh, no es necesario. Sólo quiero hablar con usted un momento. El caso es que estaba hablando con mi ayudante, Lynn Hill, acerca de lo que tiene que hacer en Great Bods cuando reabra mañana, porque reabre, ¿no? ¿Va a hacer que quiten esa cinta amarilla tan fea?

-Uh... deje que me informe sobre eso.

-No importa. Ya me enteraré más tarde. De todos modos, Lynn me comentó que pensaba que Jane iba detrás de los hombres casados. Ya sabe, el desafío de quitarle algo a otra mujer. Lynn dijo que no se lo había mencionado al detective que la interrogó porque en ese momento no se le ocurrió, pero después, pensando en todas esas cosas, cree que es muy probable por la manera en que actuaba Jane.

-Uh... –trató de interrumpirme otra vez, pero yo seguí hablándole como si nada.

-Lynn y yo estuvimos hablando de candidatos, y me dijo que hace un par de meses pilló a Jane y a un tipo en las duchas de los hombres haciendo... bueno, lo que sea. No puede recordar el nombre del hombre porque solamente vino a Great Bods un par de veces, pero está segura que reconocerá el nombre cuando lo vea, si usted quiere, puede encontrarse con usted en Great Bods y registrará los archivos de los miembros que no renovaron que están en el ordenador, ¿me está escuchando?

-Sí –dijo y ahora parecía mucho más interesado en lo que decía.

-Bien. Es algo por dónde empezar. Este camino podría no ser el correcto, pero saber que le gustaban los hombres casados da una visión diferente a las cosas, ¿no?

-Sí, desde luego –ahora parecía casi alegre.

-Por si no tiene el número de Lynn, se lo doy ahora –se lo di rápidamente-. Está esperando que usted la llame. Y por si no está en casa, también le daré su número de móvil –dije rápidamente el otro número. Luego añadí-. Que tenga un buen día, detective –y colgué el teléfono después de que él mascullara una respuesta automática.

-Estoy impresionada –dijo la señora Bloodsworth, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Estás hacienda una imitación muy buena de una rubia tonta, y mientras vas arrojando la información tan rápido que probablemente no haya podido escribirlo todo.

-Entonces volverá a llamar –dije alegremente-. O alguien lo hará.

Alguien lo hizo, claro está, cuando todavía no habían pasado ni cinco minutos.

También estaba magníficamente enfadado.

-Si tienes información sobre el caso, entonces me llamas a mí, no a uno de mis hombres –dijo concisamente.

-¿Eres el mismo hombre que ya me ha colgado dos veces? No me puedo imaginar en toda la vida llamándote otra vez para decirte cualquier cosa.

Un silencio tan profundo como el Gran Cañón cayó entre nosotros.

Luego farfulló.

-Oh, mierda –su tono era el de un hombre que acaba de darse cuenta que va a tener que admitirlo y disculparse, porque, indudablemente, había sido un grosero. Aún más, sabía que yo estaba con la madre que le había enseñado mejores modales que esos. Ésta era una pequeñísima batalla, pero le había ganado y sentí muchísima satisfacción.

Finalmente exhaló un suspiro.

-Lo siento. Nunca volveré a colgarte el teléfono. Te lo prometo.

-Disculpa aceptada –dije enérgicamente-. ¿Lynn podrá abrir Great Bods mañana? –No tiene sentido matar un caballo a golpes, ¿verdad? Yo había ganado, así que me portaría como un adulto y no haría leña del árbol caído.

-Hay un noventa por ciento de posibilidades de que pueda abrir.

-Bien. Mi coche está todavía aparcado ahí.

-No. Cogí las llaves de tu bolso y lo llevé a tu apartamento esta mañana. Está seguro y bien.

-¿Cuándo cogiste las llaves? –pregunté con curiosidad porque no lo había visto hacerlo.

-Anoche, tú ya estabas dormida como un tronco.

-Me imagino que todo estaba bien en mi casa, ningún disparo en las ventanas o cosas así, ¿no?

-El policía de la patrulla dijo que todo estaba cerrado, también las ventanas, no pudo ver ningún balazo.

-¿Saltó la cerca para comprobar las puertaventanas de atrás?

-Dijo que comprobó todas las puertas. Deja que lo llame por la radio y le pregunté por esa puerta en especial –dejó el teléfono y volvió a ponerse al cabo de uno o dos minutos-. Simmons ha dicho que no tuvo que saltar la cerca, sólo abrió la puerta y entró.

Un escalofrío atravesó mi columna vertebral.

-Siempre dejo la puerta de la cerca cerrada con llave –mis dedos se apretaron alrededor del teléfono-. Sé que estaba cerrada con llave.

-Mierda. Enviaré a alguien ahí ahora mismo. Tú no hagas nada.

-¿Cómo podría hacer algo? –dije irónicamente. Nos dijimos adiós muy cortésmente, así que no nos podíamos acusar mutuamente de colgar al otro. Luego le conté la última novedad a la señora Bloodsworth.

Estaba en eso cuando recordé a Emily. Se suponía que tenía que ir a mi casa hoy y recoger algo de ropa para mí. ¿Y si por alguna horrible coincidencia ella estaba en mi casa cuando quien fuera abrió la puerta? Emily era rubia. Tenía su propio juego de llaves por si yo perdía el mío.

Podía haber ido en cualquier momento a recoger mi ropa: a primera hora de la mañana, o durante el almuerzo, o podía esperar hasta acabar la jornada de trabajo, pero yo no creía que esperara tanto, porque tenía que encontrarse con Jacob para darle la bolsa y algunas veces Emily trabajaba hasta las ocho o las nueve de la noche.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la señora Bloodsworth, observando mi cara.

-Mi hermana –dije en tono débil-. Se supone que hoy irá a buscarme alguna ropa y se la dará a Jake. Él no lo ha mencionado así que la pueden haber...La pueden haber confundido conmigo. Oh, Dios querido.

Rezando como no lo había hecho en mi vida, llamé a Jacob otra vez. Parecía cauteloso cuando contestó.

-Se supone que Emily tenía que ir a mi casa a recoger algo de ropa para mí –dije rápidamente-. ¿Has tenido noticias de ella hoy?

-Cálmate –dijo cambiando el tono de voz para tranquilizarme-. Ella está bien. Me trajo tu bolsa a primera hora de la mañana.

-Gracias Dios. Oh, gracias Dios –las lágrimas me quemaron los ojos-. Es que justo ahora me he dado cuenta... Ella es rubia, es de mi tamaño. El asesino no nos distinguiría.

Estaba consternada por no haber pensado en ello antes, y a juzgar por la maldición mascullada que oí, a Jacob tampoco se le había ocurrido lo del parecido, al menos no en este contexto. Las personas que nos conocen no nos confundirían, porque no nos parecemos mucho, pero así en general, al observador informal...

Y porque Jacob era policía, preguntó:

-¿Emily podría haber dejado tu puerta abierta?

Me sequé las lágrimas.

-La llamaré y se lo preguntaré, pero no me puedo imaginar ninguna razón para que lo hiciera.

-Yo la llamaré. Necesito hacerle más preguntas. También tengo una pregunta para ti: ¿Pusiste la alarma?

Abrí la boca automáticamente para decir: "Sí, por supuesto", pero la cerré repentinamente cuando recordé la última vez que había estado en casa, el viernes, esperando a que la compañía de coches de alquiler me viniera a recoger. Había esperado en la puerta, y cuando el hombre llegó, salí disparada. Tenía el recuerdo de haber cerrado la puerta con llave, pero ninguno sobre poner la alarma.

-No, no lo hice –dije finalmente-. A menos que Emily la haya puesto esta mañana al salir. Tiene la clave.

-Muy bien. Lo averiguaré desde aquí. Tu estate tranquila y con un poco de suerte pasaré a recogerte en un par de horas. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –le agradecí que no me sermoneara por haberme olvidado de poner la alarma.

¿En qué diablos había estado pensando? Oh, sí, la playa. Había tenido prisa por escaparme.

El asesino pudo haber entrado en cualquier momento durante el fin de semana y ponerse cómodo mientras esperaba que yo volviera a casa. Pero no lo hizo. Tal vez había vigilado la casa pero al ver que mi coche nunca estaba allí, supuso que debí quedarme con alguien. Pero si él hubiera ido a Great Bods, entonces habría visto mi coche y tal vez creería que ese era el mejor lugar para esperarme, ya que era seguro que iría para recoger el automóvil.

Ese plan había funcionado hasta cierto punto; sólo era por casualidad que todavía estuviera viva. ¿Qué haría él después? No, un momento... él podría haber creído que el plan había surtido efecto ayer por la noche, porque yo caí al suelo y obviamente no se había quedado para comprobar nada. Debió pensar que me había matado, hasta que las noticias de las diez le informaron de lo contrario, o tal vez ni aún entonces. El hospital no hizo declaraciones. La policía habría vigilado todo el contorno hasta que Jacob me llevó a un sitio seguro, a su cama.

Sin embargo las noticias de la mañana probablemente habían dicho que me llevaron al hospital y que después me dieron el alta.

¿Cuál sería su próximo movimiento? Tal vez ahora estaba en mi casa, esperándome. Tal vez estaba husmeando, buscando la manera de entrar. La puertaventana era la mejor opción y la cerca privada lo ocultaría mientras usaba alguna palanca o algo.

Sin embargo, eso sería una estupidez por su parte. El nombre de la compañía de seguridad estaba puesto claramente sobre la ventana de delante. No había ninguna posibilidad de que supiera si la alarma estaba o no puesta, así que no se arriesgaría si tuviera un cerebro en su cabeza.

Salí de golpe de mis pensamientos cuando la señora Bloodsworth consiguió mi atención al preguntarme ansiosamente si Emily estaba bien.

-Ella está bien –le dije y me sequé la última lágrima-. Recogió mis cosas esta mañana temprano y le dio la bolsa a Jacob. Él la llamará para saber si puso la alarma.

Lo más probable era que sí. Emily no habría dejado mi casa desprotegida, incluso aunque la alarma no estuviera puesta cuando llegó. Así que, ya que no había sonado ninguna alarma, nadie había entrado en mi casa. No había ningún asesino esperando allí.

Podría haber saltado la cerca y tratar de mirar por la puertaventana, pero las cortinas estaban puestas así que no habría visto nada. Todo estaba bien.

Mentalmente di un enorme suspiro de alivio.

-Dios sabe a qué hora vendrá Jacob –dijo la señora Bloodsworth- voy a empezar a preparar la cena. Si no viene para comer con nosotras, le mantendré la comida caliente.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? –pregunté esperando que sí, porque estaba un poco avergonzada de estar holgazaneando todo el día, permitiendo que los demás me atendieran.

-¿Con una sola mano? –preguntó y se rió-. Aparte de poner la mesa, no se me ocurre nada. Ven conmigo a la cocina y hazme compañía. Últimamente no cocino mucho, ya que estoy sola. No hay necesidad, ¿verdad? Suelo comer un emparedado para cenar, y a veces, en invierno, abro una lata de sopa, pero la comida es muy aburrida si no tienes compañía.

La seguí hasta la cocina y me senté a la mesa. Había un comedor, por supuesto, todas las casas victorianas de verdad lo tenían, pero uno se podía imaginar que la mayoría de las veces los Bloodsworth habían comido en esta mesa.

-Parece que se aburre un poco. ¿Ha pensado en reincorporarse a Great Bods? Tenemos algunos programas nuevos muy buenos.

-Lo he pensado, pero ya sabes cómo es eso. Pensar en algo y hacerlo son dos cosas diferentes. Después de mi accidente con la bicicleta me da miedo darme un golpe.

-¿Quién la cuidó cuando estuvo mal?

-Mi hija, Rachel. Fue muy doloroso. La clavícula me hacía bastante daño, pero las costillas... era una agonía. No podía moverme sin sentir dolor, y no podía encontrar una postura cómoda, así que me movía constantemente. Mi brazo izquierdo todavía está débil, pero lo he estado ejercitando y ya casi ha vuelto a la normalidad. ¡Seis meses! Es ridículo que tarde tantos meses en recuperarse, pero supongo que debe ser por la edad.

Resoplé. No era un sonido elegante, pero no pude remediarlo.

-Yo también me he roto la clavícula, cuando estaba en el equipo de animadoras de la escuela secundaria. Tuve que trabajar mucho para estar en forma el siguiente año. Fue una suerte de que el equipo no hiciera pirámides ni saltos peligrosos en los partidos de baloncesto, o no hubiera podido apañármelas. Seis meses para recuperarse me suena muy bien.

-Pero yo no hago el pino. ¿Tú lo hacías?

-Entonces no, no podía. Mi hombro no hubiera aguantado.

-¿Y ahora puedes hacer el pino?

-Sí. Y volteretas hacia atrás, volteretas laterales, volteretas hacia delante. Trato de ejercitarme en mi gimnasio por lo menos dos veces a la semana.

-¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer el pino?

-No veo por qué no. Es equilibrio y fuerza, y práctica. Pero tiene que hacer levantamiento ligero de pesas para conseguir que su brazo y su hombro adquieran fuerza antes de intentarlo. Lo último que necesita es caerse y volver a hacerse daño.

-De acuerdo –dijo ella con entusiasmo.

-Puedo hacer un pino con una sola mano –comenté, jactándome un poco.

-¿Puedes? –se apartó de los fogones y clavó los ojos en mi brazo herido, envuelto en el chal azul que hacía de cabestrillo-. No, ahora no puedes.

-Probablemente puedo, porque uso mi brazo derecho, ya que tiene más fuerza y porque soy diestra. De todas maneras siempre doblo mi brazo izquierdo detrás de la espalda para que no me moleste y me haga perder el equilibrio.

Bien, el resultado de esa conversación fue que antes de que las chuletas de cerdo, las judías verdes, el puré de patata y los bollos acabaran de hacerse, nos moríamos de ganas de comprobar si podía hacer el pino. La señora Bloodsworth continuó diciendo que no, que no debería arriesgarme a lastimarme más, ya que los puntos eran recientes y había perdido sangre, y cosas así, pero señalé que cuando se hace el pino la sangre sube a la cabeza, así que no creía que me desmayara.

-Pero estás débil.

-No me siento débil. Estaba temblorosa anoche, sólo un poco temblorosa esta mañana, y ahora me siento bien –por supuesto para demostrarlo tenía que hacer el pino.

Ella iba protestando continuamente a mi alrededor como si quisiera detenerme pero no supiera cómo, y al mismo tiempo pude ver que estaba muy interesada. Sacamos el cabestrillo de mi brazo izquierdo, y aunque hoy podía mover un poco el brazo, todavía no lo podía girar, así que lo movió ella, colocándomelo en la espalda. Luego, en un rapto de ingenio, ató el chal alrededor de mis caderas y sobre el brazo para que no se moviera.

Me puse al otro lado de la mesa, lejos de los fogones y en la amplia entrada al comedor, así que tenía bastante espacio. Me incliné, puse mi mano en el suelo con el codo apoyado en la rodilla derecha, centré el peso sobre el brazo y empecé a levantar los pies despacio, despacio, despacio.

Eso es lo que Jacob vio cuando entró por la puerta de atrás. Estábamos tan absortas que no habíamos oído el coche.

-¡Mierda sagrada! –dijo, las palabras saliendo como cañonazos, haciendo que su madre y yo pegáramos un salto.

Eso no fue algo bueno, porque me hizo perder el equilibro. Empecé a caerme, la señora Bloodsworth me agarró, y Jacob saltó sobre la mesa. De algún modo él me cogió las piernas, evitando de cayera, luego envolvió mi cintura con un brazo musculoso y suavemente me puso derecha.

Pero no había nada de suave en su lengua.

-¿Qué diablos te crees que estás haciendo? –me rugió, su cara contraída por el enfado, luego se giró hacia la señora Bloodsworth-. ¡Mamá, se supone que debes evitar que haga algo estúpido, no ayudarla!

-Sólo estaba enseñándole...

-¡Ya he visto lo que estabas "sólo" enseñando! ¡Sólo! Por el amor de Dios, Nessie. ¡Te dispararon hace sólo veinticuatro horas! ¡Perdiste mucha sangre! ¿Me dices cómo, bajo esas condiciones, hacer el pino es siquiera remotamente razonable?

-Ya que lo hacía, diría que estaba dentro de un abanico de posibilidades. Si no me hubieras sobresaltado, habría ido bien –mi tono era excepcionalmente humilde porque lo habíamos asustado. Lo entendí. Palmeé su brazo-. Todo va bien. ¿Por qué no te sientas y te serviré algo para beber? ¿Té con hielo? ¿Leche?

-Te pondrás bien –dijo su madre con dulzura-. Sé que te has asustado, pero realmente lo teníamos todo bajo control.

-¿Bajo control? Ella... tú... –dejó de farfullar y negó con la cabeza-. No está más segura aquí de lo que estaría en su casa. Un cuello roto la puede matar lo mismo que una bala. Eso es. Voy a tener que esposarla en el cuarto de baño y dejarla todo el día en mi casa.

13 Personaje que da nombre a un cuento de los hermanos Grimm

14 NFL: National Football League (Liga Nacional de Fútbol)

**Bueno, mándame una review, dime si te gusta o no y la semana que viene nos leemos!**

**No creo que suba hasta dentro de 10-15 días por estar de vacaciones, espero que disfrutéis este capítulo. Intentaré de todos modos subir el finde que viene si encuentro internet.**

**Alex.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aviso que la trama es absolutamente de LINDA HOWARD y los personajes de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Hola, quiero decir a mis futuras lectoras que a partir de aquí intentaré subir un capítulo o dos por viernes de esta adaptación. Mantengo los apellidos originales para entender los futuros juegos de palabras. No están todos los personajes de Twilight y aunque se mencionen pueden no tener a su pareja y aparecer como personajes secundarios solamente.**

**También aviso de que merece la pena leerlo, es divertido y una historia preciosa.**

**Alex.**

Huelga decir que la cena no fue muy alegre. Estábamos enfadadas con Jacob y él estaba enfadado con nosotras. Eso no interfirió con mi apetito. Tenía que reponer mi suministro de sangre, ya sabéis.

Su humor no había mejorado cuando ya nos íbamos después de que él ayudara a su madre a limpiar la cocina y ella nos despidió dándome un abrazo y diciendo:

-Sigue mi consejo, cariño, y no te acuestes con él.

-Vaya, mamá, gracias –dijo sarcásticamente, lo que le valió un frío levantamiento de barbilla.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted –le dije.

-¿Volverás mañana? –me preguntó.

-No –contestó él agriamente, aunque nadie le había preguntado nada-. Eres una mala influencia para ella. Voy a encadenarla al cuarto de baño como ya he dicho.

-No quiero ir contigo –le dije, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-. Quiero quedarme con ella.

-Y un cuerno. Te vienes conmigo y no hay más que hablar –sujetó firmemente mi muñeca derecha con su mano, y así me arrastró hasta el automóvil.

Fue un paseo en coche hasta su casa silencioso. Mientras duró pensé en lo que significaba esa última representación de mal humor. De él, no de nosotras. Sabía porque estábamos enfadadas nosotras, así que no hacía falta pensar en eso.

Lo había asustado. No sólo momentáneamente, como había pensado al principio, de la forma en que alguien se asusta por algo inesperado y lo siente hasta en los huesos. Él se había sentido aterrorizado.

Era eso, claro y simple. Me habían disparado justo ante sus ojos; luego, al día siguiente, él me había ocultado en el lugar que pensaba que era el más seguro de la ciudad, en casa de su madre, y después de un día lleno de tensión, había ido a buscarme para encontrarme demostrando mi buena forma física, que en su opinión quería decir romperme el cuello o por lo menos abrirme los puntos.

En mi opinión, una disculpa adulta merecía otra. Si él podía hacerlo, yo también.

-Lo siento –dije-. No quería asustarte y no nos tendríamos que haber unido contra ti.

Me miró de forma amenazante y no contestó. Vale, así que él no era tan amable como yo aceptando disculpas. Lo pasé por alto, porque eso su mal humor quería decir que a pesar de todo se preocupaba por mí. No le movía sólo la química sexual ni esa veta suya competitiva. Si él se preocupaba por mí lo suficiente tal vez teníamos algo en que basar una relación que todavía estaba en el aire, y por lo menos yo no estaba sola en esto.

Poco antes de llegar a su casa masculló.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez.

-¿El qué? –pregunté perpleja-. ¿Asustarte o unirme contra ti? No puedes estar hablando de hacer el pino, porque tú sabes lo que hago para ganarme la vida, ¿no? Hago gimnasia cada semana. Los clientes de Great Bods me ven practicando y les reconforta ver que sé lo que estoy haciendo. Es bueno para el negocio.

-Podrías matarte –gruñó, y conmocionada me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de una manera muy humana se estaba valiendo de lo que había visto para justificar su miedo.

-Jacob, tú eres policía, ¿y tú quieres sermonearme sobre lo peligroso que es mi trabajo?

-Soy teniente, no patrullo. No llevo órdenes judiciales, no hago controles de tráfico, ni compro drogas clandestinamente. Los que están en la calle son lo que corren peligro.

-Puede que ahora no lo hagas, pero lo hiciste. No saliste de la academia como teniente –hice una pausa-. ¿Y si todavía fueras un policía de patrulla y yo te sermoneara sobre el peligro que corres, qué harías?

No dijo nada mientras entraba en el camino de acceso y se metía en el garaje.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, dijo de mala gana:

-Te diría que era mi trabajo y que lo haría lo mejor que pudiera. Lo que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver que te pongas a hacer el pino en la cocina de mi madre un día después de que te hayan disparado.

-Eso es cierto –estuve de acuerdo-. Me alegro de que te des cuenta de ello. Sólo concéntrate en lo que te ha disgustado y no desvíes la discusión sobre cómo dirijo mi empresa.

Dio la vuelta al coche para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a salir, luego cogió la bolsa con la ropa que Emily había empacado que estaba en el asiento trasero y entramos en la casa.

Entonces dejó caer la bolsa al suelo, me rodeó la cintura con su brazo y me dio un beso largo y fuerte.

Le estaba devolviendo el beso con entusiasmo cuando, con algo de retraso, mis alarmas de peligro empezaron a sonar. Jadeante, logré echarme para atrás.

-Puedes besarme, pero no podemos tener relaciones sexuales. Ya está. Lo he dicho después de que empezaras a tocarme, así que esta vez cuenta.

-Tal vez solo había pensado en besarte –murmuró, y me besó otra vez.

Sí, y la aventura de Napoleón en Rusia fue simplemente una pequeña excursión de un día. Ja, ja. ¿Realmente creía que me lo tragaría?

Me besó hasta que mis rodillas empezaron a temblar y los dedos del pie se me enroscaron, luego me soltó con una expresión petulante en la cara. Sin embargo no podía esconder el árbol que había en sus pantalones, así que yo también me sentí satisfecha.

-¿Lynn ha encontrado en los archivos el nombre de ese hombre? –pregunté. Tal vez tendría que haberlo preguntado antes, pero el asunto del pino nos había colocado en una zona de no hablar durante un rato. Ahora nos hablábamos, así que quería saberlo.

-Todavía no. MacInnes me llamará tan pronto averigüen el nombre y lo investigue un poco.

Lynn tenía algunos problemas con el ordenador.

-¿Qué problemas? ¿Por qué no me ha llamado? Ella sabe usar los programas, ¿entonces qué es lo que pasa?

-Falla.

-Oh, no. El ordenador no puede fallar. Se supone que volvemos a abrir mañana. ¿Abrimos mañana?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Hemos acabado de procesar la escena del delito y hemos quitado esa cinta amarilla tan fea –puso pequeñas comillas verbales alrededor de "esa cinta amarilla tan fea" y supe que MacInnes le había dado una repetición literal de la jugada de nuestra conversación, y probablemente también se la había dado al departamento entero.

Deseché eso con la mano.

-El ordenador –dije urgentemente.

-Envié a uno de nuestros expertos informáticos para ver qué podía hacer. Eso fue antes de salir del trabajo y todavía no sé nada.

Busqué mi móvil y llamé al de Lynn. Cuando contestó, parecía un poco distraída.

-Nessie, tenemos que conseguir otro ordenador. Éste está poseído.

-¿Cómo que poseído?

-Hace cosas raras. Dice palabras raras, si tipeas salen palabras raras. Es un galimatías. Ni siquiera sale en inglés.

-Que dice el poli informático.

-Te lo paso.

Un momento después un hombre dijo:

-Es un fallo muy importante, pero al menos podré salvar sus archivos. Voy a desinstalar sus programas y reinstalarlos, luego veremos que tenemos. ¿Tiene un equipo auxiliar?

-No, pero conseguiré uno si me dice lo que necesita. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocasionado el fallo?

-Vaya usted a saber –dijo alegremente-. Ahora mismo, aparte de la jerga que sale en la pantalla, está completamente bloqueado. El ratón no va, el teclado no va, no va nada. Pero no se preocupe, lo desbloquearé otra vez, es la tercera vez que se bloquea, y conseguiremos esos archivos.

-¿Y lo del ordenador nuevo esta noche?

-No iría mal –dijo.

Después de colgar expliqué la situación a Jacob. Luego llamé a uno de esos grandes hipermercados de suministros de oficina, les dije lo que quería, les di mi número de tarjeta de crédito y les recalqué que lo tuvieran preparado porque un policía iría a recogerlo. Jacob ya estaba organizándolo desde su teléfono.

Luego volví a llamar a Lynn y le dije que un ordenador nuevo iba de camino. No había nada más que pudiéramos hacer después de esto excepto esperar que el poli gurú de la informática ejerciera su magia.

-Ahí van un par de miles de dólares que no había planeado gastar –me quejé-. Al menos es desgravable.

Miré a Jacob y me lo encontré sonriendo abiertamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú. Eres como una muñequita frívola, es gracioso oír salir de tu boca algo profesional.

Estaba tan consternada y sorprendida que estoy segura de que mi boca se abrió un palmo.

-¿Muñequita frívola?

-Frívola –dijo firmemente-. Tienes un martillo rosa. Si eso no es frívolo, no sé qué puede ser.

-¡No soy una muñequita frívola! Tengo una empresa y soy buena en lo que hago.

Las frívolas no haces eso, las frívolas dejan que otras personas las cuiden –estaba empezando a sentir un fuerte ataque de rabia, porque odiaba que me etiquetaran y ser llamada muñequita frívola, era definitivamente una etiqueta.

Enmarcó mi cintura con las dos manos, todavía sonriendo abiertamente.

-Todo en ti es frívolo, desde tu peinado estilo Pebbles hasta tus sandalias con conchas en las tiras. Siempre llevas una pulsera en el tobillo, te pintas las uñas de los pies de un cálido rosa y tus sujetadores hacen juego con tus bragas. Te pareces a un cucurucho de helado y yo podría lamerte por todas partes.

Oye, que soy humana. Admitiré que eso de lamerme me distrajo un poco. Antes de poder centrarme de nuevo en la discusión –al menos yo discutía, él evidentemente se estaba divirtiendo- ya me estaba besando otra vez, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya me estaba lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello y mi fuerza de voluntad se desintegró. Otra vez. Lo odio cuando ocurre eso. Y aún peor, después tuvo que ayudarme a ponerme los pantalones.

-Estoy empezando otra lista –dije furiosa a su espalda cuando subía petulantemente las escaleras con mi bolsa-. ¡Y se la enseñaré a tu madre!

Se detuvo y me miró sobre su hombro, con una mirada cautelosa.

-¿Tú hablas con mi madre sobre nuestra vida sexual?

-Le hablo de ti, de que eres un absoluto arrogante manipulador.

Él sonrió alegremente y negó con la cabeza, luego dijo:

-Frívola.

Y continuó subiendo.

-Y no solamente eso –le grité a su espalda-. No tienes ni una planta en esta casa, me deprime estar aquí.

-Mañana te compraré un arbusto –dijo otra vez sobre su hombro.

-Si fueras mejor policía, mañana no necesitaría estar aquí –toma esa, que lo digiera si puede.

Cuando bajó se había quitado el traje y se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca. Para entonces, yo ya había encontrado una libreta y me había sentado en el gran sillón reclinable de cuero que había en la sala grande y había escondido el mando a distancia de la televisión en mi cabestrillo. La televisión estaba en un canal de noticias del corazón.

Miró la televisión y se sobresaltó. Luego me miró a mí.

-Estás en mi silla.

-La lámpara está aquí. Necesito la luz.

-Ya hemos pasado por esto antes. Esa es mi silla –se dirigió hacia mí resueltamente.

-Si me haces daño en el brazo, yo te... –dejé de hablar y pegué un chillido cuando me levantó a bastante altura, luego se sentó y me colocó en su regazo.

-Aquí –dijo acariciando mi cuello-. Ahora los dos tenemos la silla. ¿Dónde está el mando?

Todavía en mi cabestrillo, por la gracia de Dios y allí era donde se iba a quedar.

Me estaba sujetando el hombro con el bolígrafo en la mano mientras trataba de ignorar lo que le estaba haciendo a mi cuello. Por lo menos estaba bastante segura ahora, porque dudaba que se le pudiera levantar otra vez después del episodio de la cocina.

-Estaba justo aquí –dije mirando alrededor, y era verdad-. ¿Se habrá caído detrás del cojín?

Tuvo que buscarlo, por supuesto, así que me levanté de su regazo y se puso de pie para mirar detrás del almohadón. Miró por todo el alrededor del sillón, luego lo giró todo para ver si el mando había ido a parar a las entrañas del sillón. Me miró con ojos penetrantes.

-Nessie, ¿dónde está mi mando?

-¡Estaba justo ahí! –dije indignada-. ¡Palabra!

Y tampoco esta vez mentía. Había estado justo allí antes de que él me moviera.

Desafortunadamente era un poli y lo sabía todo sobre escondites. Su mirada quedó fija sobre mi cabestrillo.

-Dámelo, eres algo maliciosa.

-¿Maliciosa? –empecé a andar hacia atrás-. Creía que sólo era una inofensiva muñequita frívola.

-Nunca he dicho que fueras inofensiva –dio un paso hacia mí, e intenté escapar echando a correr.

Soy una buena corredora, pero sus piernas son más largas y mis sandalias no tenían un buen agarre, así que mi carrera no duró mucho. Me reía como una tonta cuando me atrapó con un brazo y sacó el mando de su escondite.

Quería ver un partido de béisbol, por supuesto. No entiendo de béisbol. Que yo sepa, el béisbol no tiene animadoras, así que nunca aprendí nada sobre ese juego. Conozco el fútbol y el baloncesto, pero el béisbol debe ser un deporte esnob, así que no me interesa. Pero nos sentamos en el gran sillón reclinable, yo atravesada en su regazo trabajando en mi lista mientras él miraba el juego, y excepto para gruñir ocasionalmente cuando veía algo que consideraba dudoso en mi lista, él se dedicó a lo suyo y yo a lo mío.

Cuando terminé la lista empecé a aburrirme -¡¿cuánto tiempo duraban esos estúpido partidos?!-, y me entró sueño. Su hombro estaba justo allí, su brazo me sujetaba la espalda, así que me acurruqué y me dormí.

Me desperté cuando me estaba llevando arriba. Las luces de abajo estaban apagadas, así que supuse que era hora de acostarse.

-Tengo que ducharme esta noche –dije bostezando- y necesito una venda nueva.

-Lo sé. Lo prepararé todo antes de meternos en la ducha.

Preparó la venda y las gasas estériles, luego cuidadosamente cortó y desenrolló las incontables capas de venda hasta que llegó a la gasa que estaba sobre los puntos y que se me había pegado a la piel.

Después de un leve tirón decidí meterme en la ducha y dejar que el agua aflojara la gasa pegada a los puntos.

Abrió el agua para que se calentara, me desnudó y luego se desnudó él.

Considerando mi decisión de no tener sexo con él –sí, como si eso lo hubiera detenido abajo- probablemente no debería estar desnuda con él, pero la verdad era que me gustaba. Mucho. Me gustaba verlo desnudo. Me gustaba la manera en que me tocaba, como si no pudiera evitarlo, ahuecando mis pechos en sus manos y frotándome los pezones con sus pulgares. No le había prestado mucha atención a mis pechos desde que se enteró de lo de mi cuello, pero me daba cuenta que lo hacía para mi placer, y mis pechos eran para el suyo. Le gustaban y lo demostraba.

Cuando nos metimos en la ducha y nuestros cuerpos estaban mojados y resbaladizos, y tuvimos que estar allí de pie, uno al lado del otro para que él pudiera despegar la gasa de mi brazo, acabamos estómago contra estómago, moviéndonos uno contra el otro despacio, en un sensual baile de agua. Descubrí que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para que se recuperara y ya se le había vuelto a levantar otra vez, y rápidamente dije:

-¡Nada de sexo!

Se rió, como si no tuviera importancia y empezó a lavarme. Y supe por qué pensó que no tenía importancia. Mira, lo intenté. De verdad que sí. Pero no estaba preparada para todos los lugares que me lavó, ni para el tiempo que le tomó hacerlo.

-No hagas pucheros –dijo luego, cuando me senté en el taburete del cuarto de baño y él me vendó el brazo de una manera más sensata-. Me gusta que no puedas resistirme.

-Pero estoy trabajando en ello –mascullé-. Lo conseguiré.

Me soltó la cola de caballo y me cepilló el pelo, aunque hubiera podido hacerlo yo.

¿Acaso no me cepillaba los dientes? Pero él quería hacerlo, así que le dejé. Hice el cuidado rutinario de la piel, y luego le pedí los pantalones de cordón y la camiseta sin mangas que quería ponerme para dormir. Resopló.

-Como si los necesitaras –dijo, cogiéndome en brazos y llevándome a la cama tal como estaba, o sea, desnuda.

Pobre detective MacInnes, me había olvidado de él, durante todas las horas en que Jacob estuvo conmigo. El teléfono sonó en el momento en que Jacob se metía en la cama a mi lado; tenía el teléfono en la mano antes de que acabara de sonar el primer timbrazo.

-Bloodsworth. ¿Lo tienes? -me miró y dijo-. Alec Bailey, ¿te suena?

Una imagen me vino a la cabeza, un hombre corpulento de un metro ochenta aproximadamente, y con un montón de pelo en el cuerpo.

-Lo recuerdo -dije-. Necesitaba depilarse.

-¿Podría ser el hombre que viste?

Tengo una gran capacidad visual y mentalmente podía colocar a Alec Bailey de pie al lado del coche de Jane, y compararlo con el hombre que había visto.

-No hay ninguna posibilidad de que pueda identificar la cara, pero el tamaño es correcto. Aproximadamente uno ochenta y algo grueso. También parecía un poco hosco como si tuviera mal genio.

Recordé que había tenido con otro de nuestros clientes sobre una de las máquinas de pesas. Al parecer tenía prisa y no le había hecho gracia esperar a que el otro acabara su serie de ejercicios.

-Estupendo. Iremos mañana a verlo –dijo Jacob -. MacInnes, ve a dormir ahora que puedes.

-¿Por qué no arrestáis a Bailey esta noche? –pregunté algo indignada. ¿Podrían haber encontrado al hombre que mató a Jane y me había disparado a mí y no iban a detenerlo enseguida?

-Porque no podemos –explicó Jacob cuando apagó la luz y se deslizó bajo las sabanas-. No tenemos causa probable y ningún juez en la ciudad firmaría una orden judicial. Lo interrogaremos y veremos de qué pie salta. Así es como se investiga, cariño, hablando con la gente.

-Y mientras tanto, él se dedica a disparar a las inocentes muñequitas frívolas. Algo no cuadra.

Él se rió entre dientes y me alborotó el pelo, luego me acomodó contra él.

-Tampoco he dicho nunca que fueras inocente.

Le pellizqué el costado.

-Imagínate, –dije con falsa expectación- puede que mañana por la noche ya pueda dormir en mi propia cama.

-Pero no podrás.

-¿Por qué no?

Se rió entre dientes otra vez.

-Porque la muñequita frívola no puede vestirse sola.

La mañana siguiente ya podía mover más el brazo, aunque muy cuidadosamente.

Mientras Jacob estaba abajo cocinando, me cepillé los dientes y el pelo, y sólo como demostración, me vestí parcialmente. Encontré mis ropas colgando del armario al lado de las de él, lo que hizo que mi estómago se llenara de mariposas al verlas juntas.

Debía haber desempacado mi ropa cuando subió anoche, porque yo desde luego no lo había hecho. Busqué mi ropa interior y la encontré en un cajón del tocador, toda estaba pulcramente doblada y perfectamente colocada y no toda mezclada y desordenada como había esperado. El hombre era sagaz.

Revisé el resto de los cajones para ver cómo estaba la ropa interior de él y descubrí que era limpio. Sus camisetas estaban dobladas y colocadas una encima de la otra, sus calzoncillos estaban doblados y sus calcetines emparejados. No había nada estrambótico en su ropa interior, era normal. Me gustaba eso porque una relación entre dos personas vanidosas puede ser motivo de discusión por el espejo. Uno de los dos tiene que ser normal. Admito que yo soy vanidosa. Un poco. No tanto como lo era antes, cuando era una adolescente, porque cuando más mayor me iba haciendo supongo que más confianza iba adquiriendo en mí imagen. Raro, ¿no? Cuando tenía dieciséis años, tenéis que admitir que es el mejor año para el cuerpo y la belleza, me pasaba horas arreglándome el pelo y maquillándome, probándome un conjunto tras otro, porque no estaba segura si me caía bastante bien.

Ahora que tengo treinta años, soy mucho más me siento más satisfecha, aunque no se me vea tan bien como a los dieciséis. Tener la piel hidratada ahora cuesta más. Tengo que hacer gimnasia como una loca para mantener mi peso bajo control.

Cuando tengo una cita importante o algún acontecimiento más formal que de costumbre, puedo hacer maravillas con el pelo y el maquillaje, pero la mayor parte de las veces no me preocupo. Un poco de rímel, un poco de brillo en los labios y ya está.

Sin embargo todavía me gustaba la ropa, y era perfectamente capaz de probarme todas y cada una de las prendas de ropa que tenía hasta encontrar la combinación correcta. Y algunos días no podía decidirme sobre el color de la ropa interior que quería. ¿Hoy mejor el azul, o el rosa? ¿O el rojo? ¿O el negro? ¿O el blanco, tal vez?

Hoy era uno de esos días. Primero tenía que decidir lo que me iba a poner, ya que eso determinaría el color de la ropa interior. No te pondrás ropa interior oscura bajo un vestido blanco, ¿verdad? Me sentía colorida, así que al final escogí un par de pantalones cortos de color aguamarina y lo combiné con una camiseta sin mangas color rosa.

Mis camisetas sin mangas tienen los tirantes muy anchos, a propósito, porque no puedo soportar que la tira del sostén se vea. Creo que es de mal gusto. Bueno, pues la camiseta sin mangas rosa dictaba que no podía llevar algo muy oscuro debajo, así que eso quería decir un color paste. El rosado habría sido una elección obvia, pero tal vez demasiado obvia.

Jacob apareció en la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto? El desayuno ya está listo.

-Estoy decidiendo de qué color quiero hoy la ropa interior.

-Jesús –dijo y se fue.

¡El amarillo! ¡Eso es! Tal vez creáis que el amarillo no iría bien con el rosa, pero el juego de lencería era amarillo claro y quedaba fenomenal bajo el rosa. Nadie lo vería – bueno, Jacob sí, porque todavía no me podía abrochar el sostén- pero me hacía sentir el cucurucho de helado que mencionó ayer. Tal vez podría ocurrírsele lamerme otra vez.

La comida me estaba llamando, así que me puse las braguitas y los pantalones cortos cuidadosamente, pero saqué una de las camisas de Jacob del armario y me la puse hasta que él me pudiera ayudar con lo mío. Me puse unas sandalias –éstas tenían lentejuelas transparentes sobre las correas- y bajé.

Me miró cuando entré en la cocina.

-¿Sandalias y una de mis camisas es lo que te ha llevado media hora para escoger?

-También llevo pantalones cortos –Levanté el bajo de la camisa para enseñárselos-. Tendrás que ayudarme con el resto –me senté a la mesa y él sacó un plato de huevos, salchichas y tostadas integrales del microondas y lo puso frente a mí.

Un pequeño vaso de zumo de naranja y una taza de café completaban mi banquete-. Podría acostumbrarme a ello –dije cuando empecé a comer.

-¿Tú nunca cocinas?

-Bueno, sí, claro. Pero no a menudo. Normalmente salgo corriendo porque Great Bods se abre muy temprano.

-¿Tú abres y cierras? –cogió su plato y se sentó frente a mí-. Eso es una jornada muy larga.

-De las seis de la mañana a las nueve de la noche. Pero no hago las dos cosas todos los días. Lynn y yo nos turnamos, si tengo que quedarme hasta tarde, entonces abre ella y viceversa. Un día a la semana, los lunes, hago las dos cosas para que Lynn pueda tener un fin de semana de dos días. Todos mis empleados tienen dos días de descanso, pero los cogen escalonadamente. Es por ese motivo por el que no hay clases de yoga todos los días, y cosas así.

-¿Por qué lo lunes? ¿Por qué no los sábados si ella quiere tener un fin de semana de dos días?

-Porque el sábado es el día en que tenemos más trabajo y el lunes el que tenemos menos. No sé por qué, pero pasa lo mismo en los salones de belleza. La mayoría están cerrados los lunes.

Parecía como si él no supiera que podía hacer con esa información. Se supone que, como poli, se daría cuenta del valor de saber esas cosas. ¿Y si algún día tenía que arrestar a un peluquero loco? Podía ahorrar tiempo no yendo a la peluquería si fuera lunes.

-Bueno –dije cambiando de tema-. ¿Por qué me he molestado en vestirme hoy si me vas a encadenar? Espero que lo hayas pensado bien, porque además del obvio beneficio de estar allí, ¿cómo lo haré para conseguir algo de comer?

-Haré algunos emparedados y te los pondré en una nevera portátil –sus ojos tenían un destello de risa.

-Sólo para que conste, no como en el baño. ¡Puaj! Imagínate todos esos parásitos del cuarto de baño esperando para saltar sobre mi comida.

-Te pondré una cadena larga para que puedas quedarte justo después de la puerta.

-Eres todo corazón. Pero una advertencia: cuando me aburro me meto en líos.

-¿Y en que problemas te puedes meter estando en el cuarto de baño?

Así de golpe se me ocurrían un par de cosas, pero no se las dije. Sin embargo debió leer algo en mi cara porque negó con la cabeza.

-Es tentador, pero no te dejaría sola todo el día.

-Así que volveré a casa de tu madre, ¿no?

-Me temo que sí. Ya la he llamado esta mañana.

-Y supongo que te habrás disculpado por ser un grosero.

-Sí, me he disculpado –dijo cansadamente-. Pero creo que grabaré una disculpa para que la puedas poner siempre que creas que es necesario.

Pensé que eso anulaba completamente el espíritu de una disculpa y así se lo dije.

-Ésa es la idea –respondió y supe que no había ganado tanto terreno como había pensado.

Esta vez le ayudé a limpiar la cocina. Tuve mucho cuidado al mover el brazo, pero ya era hora de empezar a hacer algunos ejercicios y movimientos suaves. Luego subimos para arreglarnos, y otra vez ese sentimiento de comodidad e intimidad, como si lo hubiéramos hecho durante años. Le gustó mi sujetador amarillo, e insistió en bajarme los pantalones para ver mis braguitas a juego. Por supuesto que eso era una excusa. La mano que deslizó dentro de mis braguitas reveló sus verdaderas intenciones. Lo juro, ese hombre era lascivo.

Rápidamente dije: "¡No!", y con un guiño, un pellizco, una palmadita y provocativo sondeo de su dedo que me puso los pies de punta, retiró la mano.

Oh, que le parta un rayo. Mi corazón martilleaba y estaba excitada. Ahora tenía que arréglamelas y estar todo el día excitada en casa de su madre.

Me vengué de él. Me incliné y besé apasionadamente la cremallera de sus pantalones. Se estremeció violentamente y metió su mano por mi cabello.

-Imagínate –ronroneé- cómo se sentiría si estos pantalones no estuvieran en medio –su mano se tensó y volvió a estremecerse.

Me enderecé y dije enérgicamente.

-Pero lo están y tú tienes que irte a trabajar.

-Eso es jugar sucio –gruñó con los ojos ardientes.

-Es la devolución de la jugada. Si yo voy a estar caliente todo el día, también lo estarás tú.

-Esta noche se presenta interesante –reflexionó mientras me volvía a colocar la ropa.

-Puede que no. Estoy mejorando para detenerte –dije con satisfacción.

-Entonces tendré que llegar a tu cuello más rápido.

Tuve otro día tranquilo en casa de la señora Bloodsworth. Hablé con Lynn y me informó de las novedades del ordenador y de cuantos clientes habían vuelto al reabrir el gimnasio. Me sentí satisfecha cuando me lo dijo porque esperaba que durante un par de semanas la cosa fuera floja. La sala de pesas estaba llena, las máquinas estaban ocupadas y casi todo el mundo había preguntado si estaba bien. Los comentarios sobre el asesinato de Jane iban desde "No me gustaba, pero no se merecía esto" hasta "No me sorprende". Una persona pidió que ampliáramos su inscripción porque no había podido usar las instalaciones durante tres días. Le dije a Lynn que le diera una ampliación de cuatro días. Siempre hay un estúpido en cada grupo.

Cuando me dijo quién era, no me extrañó. Era uno de los peces gordos de la ciudad que pensaban que eran seres privilegiados. Lo que era, era tolerable. Apenas.

Llamé a mamá y le conté las novedades. No mencioné el nombre de Alec Bayley, por si acaso era inocente. Le hablé sobre los problemas con mi ordenador y ella me habló de los suyos.

Mamá está en el mundo inmobiliario y guarda todos sus archivos en un ordenador, en la pequeña oficina que tiene en su casa. Su ordenador se le había rebelado.

En menos de una semana, su impresora se había roto, su fotocopiadora tuvo que ser reparada y su ordenador había tenido dos bloqueos. Estaba en medio de su declaración trimestral de impuestos y su frustración era enorme. No había ayudado el que me dispararan.

Hice sonidos tranquilizadores y le prometí que la mantendría informada de mi situación.

Preguntó por Jacob, lo que supongo que debe ser normal, desde el momento en que él había insistido en llevarse a su hija con él. Le gustaba. Dijo que era muy atractivo. Pensé en él desnudo, y estuve de acuerdo con ella.

Una vez atendidos mis asuntos y protegida dentro de la casa, la señora Bloodsworth y yo nos preparamos para otro día sin incidentes. Se dedicó a las flores del jardín durante un tiempo, yo no, para mayor seguridad. Dudaba que el asesino de Jane fuera a pasar por delante de la casa de la señora Bloodsworth y me descubriera quitando malas hierbas del jardín, pero hasta que Jacob dijera que no había peligro, no iba a arriesgarme. Tenía un brazo muy dolorido que me recordaba lo peligroso que era ese tipo.

Leí. Miré la televisión. Miré el reloj. No llamé a Jacob, aunque estuve tentada.

Sabía que llamaría en cuando supiera algo, así que no había motivo para acosarlo.

Hice algunos ejercicios suaves de yoga para mantener flexibles los músculos. La señora Bloodsworth entró cuando los estaba haciendo y estaba intrigada. Se puso ropa más apropiada, trajo su esterilla de ejercicios y se sentó en el suelo a mi lado. Le mostré algunas posturas básicas de yoga y estiramos nuestros músculos y nos entretuvimos hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Alrededor de las dos llamó Jacob.

-MacInnes y Forester han interrogado a Alec Bailey esta mañana en presencia de su esposa. Parece que ella ya tenía sospechas de que le engañaba y la escena familiar fue bastante tensa. Bailey se derrumbó y confesó en ese instante. Su historia es que la señora Goddwin le amenazó con ir a su esposa si él no le daba el dinero que necesitaba, así que la mató. Está bajo arresto.

Me sentí débil de alivio y me desplomé en el sofá.

-¡Gracias Dios mío! No me gusta eso de estar escondida. ¿Así que puedo irme a casa? ¿Y a Great Bods? ¿Ya ha terminado todo?

-Eso parece.

-¿Fue él el que abrió la puerta de la cerca?

-Él lo niega. También niega haberte disparado, lo que es inteligente por su parte.

Un buen abogado le puede conseguir asesinato en segundo grado por lo de la señora Goodwin, pero dispararte sería premeditado y automáticamente la condena sería más larga.

-Pero tú puedes demostrarlo, ¿no? Por la balística y todo eso.

-No, la verdad es que no puedo. Se usaron dos armas diferentes. Encontramos el arma que usó para matar a Jane Goodwin, pero no es del mismo calibre de la bala que te hirió. Eso quiere decir que abandonó la segunda arma y sin ella no podemos acusarlo.

Eso no me gustó, supongo que porque quería venganza oficial o algo así. Si no se le acusaba de dispararme, entonces era como si no pagara por ello. Quería que tuviera la condena más larga.

-¿Saldrá bajo fianza?

-Probablemente. Sin embargo, ahora que ha confesado no hay motivo para matar al testigo, ¿verdad?

Tenía razón, pero no me gustaba que el hombre anduviera suelto por ahí. Podría cambiar de opinión y decidir acabar con el trabajo.

-Si te ayuda en algo –dijo Jacob - no es un maníaco homicida. Era un hombre desesperado por evitar que su esposa se enterara de que la había engañado. Luego estaba desesperado por evitar ser acusado de asesinato. Las dos cosas ya han ocurrido, así que ya no está desesperado. Está cooperando.

De acuerdo, podía entender eso. Tú solo tienes miedo de algo que no ha ocurrido.

En cuanto ocurre lo único que queda por hacer es conformarse.

-¿Se lo puedo decir a mamá y a papá?

-Sí. De todos modos saldrá esta noche por televisión, y en las noticias de mañana.

-Son unas estupendas noticias –dijo la señora Bloodsworth cuando le conté todo lo de Alec Bailey-. Pero te echaré de menos durante el día. Creo que me volveré a apuntar en Great Bods, me he aburrido desde mi accidente y no me había dado cuenta de cuánto.

Llamé a mamá y le di las buenas noticias, luego a Emily y luego a Lynn. Le dije que volvería al trabajo mañana, pero le pedí que volviera a abrir ella. Hasta que pudiera usar más mi brazo, hacer algo apresurado estaba fuera de toda cuestión.

Pensé que Jacob me llevaría a casa de mamá, que era lo lógico. Ella podría mimarme durante un par de días, hasta que pudiera desenvolverme sola y luego las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

Estaba preparada para un poco de normalidad. Durante casi una semana toda mi vida se había puesto patas arriba, y quería que todo se tranquilizara. Evidentemente tenía un amante, por mucho que intentara mantenerlo bajo control, y eso complicaba las cosas. Pero ahora con esta amenaza fuera del camino, podíamos tranquilizarnos con la rutina de la vida real y averiguar si teníamos algo duradero entre nosotros, o si la química se apagaría con el tiempo.

Las cosas estaban mejorando. Apenas podía esperar para poner entre nosotros esta nueva situación: la rutina.

**Bueno, mándame una review, dime si te gusta o no y la semana que viene nos leemos!**

**Alex.**


End file.
